The Prison (Rewrite)
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Rewrite of the (AU) request by knowall7. Tokyo is controlled by Beryl, and the city is dying, one person, one hope at a time. Prison is the only thriving economy. Usagi steals money to smuggle her family out. Caught, she is thrown in prison, and immediately attacked. Mamoru, the leader of a gang, saves her and claims her as his own. Can he protect her? (Two additional chapters!)
1. Prequel: Mamoru's Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. My own characters and this storyline are mine, however. I will not make any money from this work.

**Author's Note (5/5/19):** This prologue is entirely new. It wasn't in the original story, which came from a request from Knowall7. The original was a struggle to write, and I don't think I gave all of it the justice that it deserved. I also noticed that there were things that were left as hanging questions for the readers. I only recently decided I am going to write a sequel.

**Trigger Warnings:** I want to give a blanket warning. If you don't think you can handle the topics (_Attempted Sexual Assault, Mass Death, & Institutionalized Child Abuse_), please don't read this story. I have a whole bunch of fun, lighthearted ones, tons with drama and a bit that is slightly dark, but nothing like this. It was hard for me to write, so it may be hard for you to read. This is also a bit darker than the original version, though you will see more of my created characters this time around, and a few people who needed a cameo.

* * *

**The Prison  
Prologue  
**_**Mamoru's Story**_

* * *

Chiba Mamoru felt nervous. It was a new, and rather odd feeling for him. He had long been accustomed to steady nerves and self-reliance. Yet, he found himself wishing his best friend, Motoki, was with him. An orphan since the age of six, he had only learned to rely on one person, and he certainly missed him today.

Mamoru had come to the government building to register as an adult and had almost immediately been pulled aside by a young man with long red hair who introduced himself as Agate. The man had asked Mamoru to follow him. After a trip in the elevator and a walk down a long hallway, Mamoru was confused. He'd hadn't seen this part of the building before and never knew it existed. He also had no idea why he had been singled out.

Now, more than twenty minutes later, he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair across a rather large desk from a young red-haired woman who called herself Beryl. She did not give a family name, and there was nothing indicating it in the office.

He kept his eyes slightly downcast, feeling awkward and out of place. The woman did not show the proper formality. She hadn't bowed, had stared him directly in the eyes, and was showing far too much familiarity.

"End-" she coughed. "Mamoru-kun," she started. His teeth clenched. He did not know this woman. She should not be addressing him so informally. He did not lift his eyes from the desk. She was quite improperly dressed as well. The bright purple blouse she wore bared most of her breasts, and for some reason it made him extremely uncomfortable.

She continued. "I have a proposition for you." Beryl made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Tokyo is changing," she said grandly, as though speaking to a large audience, "and we must change with it. This city, this country, needs a strong leader to help point the people in the right direction. But every ruler needs support, and I want yours. With you at my side, I can change the face of Tokyo, of Japan, of the world."

"I don't understand," he said, still not looking up at her.

"You and I will marry and together we will rule the world," she said, as though it was a foregone conclusion that he would do exactly as she wanted.

"No," he said, his voice quiet, but firm. "I am far too young to marry, and we do not know one another," he added, hoping to blunt his sharp retort.

"Come, meet my friend Metalia, and she will explain all of this better than I can," she said, and pressed a button on her phone.

"I'd rather just go register if you don't mind," Mamoru said, standing up.

The door opened behind him and two men entered the room, both wearing the formal attire of the government guards. Mamoru felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck and decided instantly that he did not want them to touch him.

He backed away from the desk, bowing politely, still refusing to meet the eyes of the woman who had just told him he would marry her. That was not the way the world worked. Perhaps she wanted his money, he couldn't be certain, but whatever her reason, the answer was no.

When the two men approached him, arms outstretched, Mamoru backed up and went around them, hurrying toward the door. One grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward a door at the back of the office. Something inside Mamoru whispered that he did not want to go through that door.

Tearing his arm free, he threw himself out into the hall and ran as fast as his feet could take him. They ran after him, their footsteps pounding on the marble floors. He raced to the stairwell and took the steps several at a time, jumping the last five or six on each set until he reached the lobby.

Opening the door, he flew out into the corridor and barreled into a middle-aged man with light brunette hair and glasses, falling to his knees. A young blonde girl with streamers of hair falling from golden buns reached out to steady the older man, and then helped him up and pointed toward the main lobby. The older man had an urgent look in his eyes.

Mamoru nodded his thanks and ran as fast as he could, his mind on the tiny blonde who had helped him, and her big blue eyes. Several guards surrounded him and in desperation he began to strike at them, using moves from several forms of martial arts to keep them at bay. He hit and kicked until he was overwhelmed and outnumbered, and still he fought to free himself. He was nearly at the door when the world went dark.

* * *

Tsukino Kenji recognized the signs of danger. As soon as the young man had run, he pulled his daughter close and hurried them out and away from the noises of the struggle. She would want to rush in and help. It would do no good, only get her thrown into prison alongside the boy.

"Why do you think he's running?" his daughter, Usagi, asked a few minutes later, after they had gone through a side exit to avoid the commotion.

"I don't know my little bunny," Kenji said quietly. "I am sure he had a good reason. Remember, you must never draw HER attention to yourself. Only months she's been in Tokyo, and already things have begun to change. People loyal to the old government are disappearing. A new prison has gone up without the knowledge of the people. Many are losing their jobs and livelihoods if they don't fall in line with HER will."

"But you'll help, won't you?" Usagi asked.

Her bright blue eyes were filled with an emotion they'd never held before. Fear. Kenji wanted to bundle her up and send her away. He was worried what would happen to her, or to her brother, as this new power continued to grow. If he had the money, he would send his entire family out of Tokyo.

"I'll do what I can little bunny," he promised. He hurried her onto the bus and moved with her to the very back, standing in front of her to make sure she wasn't noticed. "Remember what I've taught you," he said, his voice quiet.

Usagi nodded and looked up at him, her face earnest. "I'll remember," she promised.

* * *

"My sister is very displeased with you," said a voice in the darkness. Mamoru recognized it as Agate. He was Beryl's brother? That made sense, he supposed, but he didn't really care. "Why did you turn her down?" he asked.

Mamoru didn't respond. He didn't know where he was, only that everything was dark, and he could not see. He was frightened, but he refused to let that stop him. Somehow he had to escape the man and his twisted, improper sister. He tried to stand up and discovered he was bound to a chair.

"You are awake then. Answer me."

Mamoru continued to say nothing. He wasn't about to give in. Not to this man, or anyone. He continued to struggle against his bindings.

"You will not escape," Agate said, his voice echoing. "It would be a waste of Metalia's energy to try and turn someone so opposed. There is another option, however. A new prison has been constructed. Several dozen people witnessed your attack on those workers. You will be charged with a crime and thrown into prison until you change your mind and learn that Beryl always wins. With Metalia backing her, she is already changing the government. For the better of course," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Mamoru still chose silence.

"Yes, you will be put in prison until you choose to marry my sister, or until you die. You can rot for all I care. One such as you does not deserve my sister, but I must keep you alive. At least until the guards take charge of you. Perhaps in time she will forget your existence."

* * *

Kenji paced across his study. Two days had passed since the incident in the government building. Since then he had been unable to get his mind off of Usagi's whispered plea. "_But you'll help, won't you?"_ she had asked. A simple question to her mind perhaps.

Part of his mind argued he could do nothing to help. The other half screamed that he had to do something, that many would die if this new government continued. Already businesses were closing, and people were disappearing. Their neighbors, the Osaka family, had disappeared in the night, taking Usagi's best friend Naru with them. He didn't know if they had run, or perhaps been put into the new prison.

Ikuko opened the door and came into the office. Shutting it softly, she whispered, "the kids are asleep. Have you decided?"

Kenji frowned. If SHE found either of the children they would be thrown into prison, turned, or murdered. He and his wife had long known their children, and their nephew Haruki, were special. They were reborn into their current lives, but hidden, dormant within them, was the power to fight against HER.

"We have to stay. Has Akiko responded?" Akiko was Haruki's mother, Ikuko's twin sister. She too knew the peril their children faced.

"They are in Kofu," Ikuko said quietly. She frowned. "She wants to bring him, but she can't. Not yet."

"I fear by the time she's ready the city will be walled and guarded. Are you sure we shouldn't send the children to her?"

"I think SHE would discover them," Ikuko whispered, sounding frightened. "We have to stay. I don't want to, but we have to. Are you going to fight back?"

Kenji tore his glasses off his face in frustration. The two ideas warred within him. He needed to keep his silence to protect his children, but he also needed to help the people.

"We're all behind you if you choose to write," Ikuko said, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We understand the consequences."

Kenji could only nod. He had the list of charges against Chiba Mamoru. If he did the article it would be the beginning of a dangerous path. One that could get himself, and possibly his family, killed. Usagi's fear-filled eyes as she asked her question haunted him. Somewhere out there was another father with a daughter just as frightened, and he wouldn't be able to fight. Kenji had to stand for all the fathers and work and fight for all those daughters.

"I'll do it," he said finally, and moved to his laptop. "But we have to keep it separate from the normal papers. They'll stop me from publishing the articles if I don't."

Ikuko nodded. "I might know someone who can help."

* * *

The prisoner transport truck was short, with a box-like metal cage for the prisoners, who sat along the two benches in the back. Only the small window, covered in bars, on the back door of the truck, provided any light. There were no belts on the seats, and the prisoners all wore metal cuffs on their hands.

The result was that most of them had fallen at least once since the truck left the government building. Mamoru swayed from side to side, forward and back, letting his body follow the movements of the truck as though standing on the deck of a boat.

He conjured the image of his friend Motoki. He'd been allowed one visit with him, and his friend had promised to follow the instructions he had been given precisely.

When the truck came to a halt, all nine of the prisoners inside were thrown to the floor. Mamoru could hear laughter from the driver. Within seconds the door had opened, and two men reached in and grabbed his arms. They were prison guards in grey uniforms. He was hauled out and thrown to the ground. One by one the others were removed, and they waited fearfully to see what would happen next.

Mamoru was lifted to his feet and pushed towards a metal door in the side of the building. The other men were also being shoved towards it. He wondered if he would be killed the moment he entered. Agate had seemed to hate him, though he didn't know why.

With a loud slam the door closed behind him and he followed the guards into a room where he was uncuffed and told to strip off his clothing and put his shoes into one bin and the clothes into another. Following the instructions, he removed everything, and stood in the chilled air, wondering what was next.

All nine of the men were pushed into another room, where the showers started to run with ice cold water as they walked under them. They followed the green line to the end where they told their names and were given blue jumpsuits. He dressed hurriedly, shivering in the chill air.

One of the guards shoved him into a chair and he was told to write his name in a large blue book. He did as he was told and then he was given three spare jumpsuits and pulled away. Within ten minutes he had been pushed into a cell, alone.

The door clanged loudly as it closed, and he turned to stare back out. He was at the very end of a long hallway, the only occupied cell in the wing. Perhaps they planned to leave him here until he starved to death.

He set his clothing on the bunk next to the door. There were four other bunks in the room, going down the longer walls towards a doorway in the back. Beyond the bunks were two desks, bolted to the walls, the chairs below them bolted to the floors. An empty nook that had three shelves sat over one desk. Nothing was on the them. There was little inside the room. Just the blankets on the bunks.

Mamoru went into the bathroom. There was a shower with a curtain and a single bar of soap, wrapped. The single roll of toilet paper was also still in its paper. He went back to the bunk and sat down. Perhaps this is what he would have to survive. Endless loneliness.

He laid back on the bunk and closed his eyes. Immediately his mind conjured the image of a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She'd been on his mind ever since he had seen her, felt her soft skin as she helped him. To him, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had seemed soft and fragile, and incredibly small.

He sighed. Chances were Mamoru would never see the girl again. Best to get her out of his mind before he drove himself crazy. He would never go on dates or live a happy life. He was a prisoner here, until he died.


	2. Chapter 1: Usagi's Story

**Original Author's Note (8-28-18):** Based on a request from Knowall7.

**Updated Author's Note (1/30/19)**: I reread this story for the first-time last night, and instantly I saw things I knew needed to be improved, things that needed to be changed, and things that I really wanted to add. I hope you enjoy the changes, that you find some new enjoyment from this story, and most of all, that you learn something right along with my characters.

Updated Author's Note (5/5/19): I am working to improve the story and will publish it when it is completed, so you may notice some radical differences when it is finally posted. I am adding a couple of surprise guests to this chapter that you may recognize if you've read my Dark Endymion Series!

* * *

**The Prison  
Chapter One  
First Day  
**_**Usagi's Story**_

* * *

*******TRIGGER WARNING*****  
**Unwanted touching, attempted sexual assault, talk about sexual assault.

* * *

15 Weeks Later

* * *

The red-haired guard terrified Tsukino Usagi. He stared at her with eyes that spoke of horrible cruelty and lust. She shrunk back against the other women in the room, hiding herself from his gaze. He stepped closer and held out the yellow jumpsuit, staring at her.

Usagi shivered.

Gingerly, she reached out and took the clothing. She pulled on it, but he didn't immediately let go. When she tugged harder he opened his hand and she fell onto her backside, the jumpsuit landing on her head. Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to hold them back. He was snickering, and when she looked up she realized he was staring at her privates which were now completely exposed to him.

With a squeak of terror, she began pulling the jumpsuit on, and noticed the other women doing the same. There were no female guards to give them comfort. They were all shivering from the ice-cold water of the shower, and none of them knew exactly what was going on. Two seemed younger than Usagi, maybe fifteen or so. They had been separated from the group of children and herded toward the women while the kids were led away to another wing of the prison.

As Usagi dressed, the red-haired guard reached out and touched her belly and breasts before she could close the jumpsuit. After it was zipped he grabbed her bottom. She shook, terrified he was going to hurt her, until several of the older women pulled her behind them and closed ranks.

Usagi sniffled.

"Shh, little one," a kindly woman said, turning to her. "Don't bring any attention to yourself. Stay back here with the other girls. It will be okay." Usagi thought she was beautiful. She had wavy black hair and blue eyes.

Usagi nodded and clustered with the other two teenagers.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Usagi," she whispered.

"Well, Usagi, I'm Yuna. My friend Miyu and I are here for stealing medicine for our friend Aoto." She nodded to a younger woman with long black hair.

Usagi nodded. "I stole money from one of the Followers, so I could get my family out," she admitted.

"That was very brave of you Usagi," Yuna said, and patted her on the arm. Miyu nodded.

A moment later they were herded into a room with several desks. She was ordered to sit in a chair and sign her name in a large yellow book. Then she was given three more jumpsuits and she and the other women were pushed out into a long hallway. They stayed close together, the older women circling the younger ones.

Massive cells opened up on one side, and on the other smaller cells were separated by long hallways down which Usagi could see more of the smaller cells and other hallways. Colored lines ran over the floors to give direction, but she had no idea where they went. She stayed as close as she could to Yuna and Miyu, but they were pushed into one of the cells, then the two other teens were shoved into another.

No one asked for names, they just pushed people in wherever there was a number less than one hundred. No one told her where she would sleep, or how she would get food. No one told her anything. Feeling confused and worried, she stayed close to the other women, but one by one they disappeared.

"This is a nasty place," said the red-haired guard, coming up beside her. "Dangerous," he added, and ran his hand down one of her long tails of hair. "You want protection, you come to me. Make it worth my while and I'll make sure you stay happy and healthy. Girl like you won't last a year in a place like this otherwise."

Usagi shuddered, terrified. '_What could be worse than him?_' she wondered.

Then she was being pulled forward. She was shoved violently into a cell, and fell, scraping her hands and knees on the cold concrete floor. Blood seeped through the new yellow jumpsuit, and she fought not to cry. She had to be strong. Her family was safe and that was what mattered. She'd gotten them out. She couldn't ask for anything more.

She pulled herself together and stood, a little shakily, to look around as she started picking up the other jumpsuits, which had fallen out of her arms. The guard was still chuckling. She cringed away from the door and moved into the large room. So many people! How had it all come to this?

Now that SHE seemed to be in charge of Tokyo, there wasn't much anyone could do. People starved and fought and hurt each other. The whole city seemed to be under a cloud, and the only route to safety was to get out, though not many made it anymore. The prison system seemed to be the only thing thriving now. And here she was. She couldn't regret what she'd done, no matter what happened to her. Her mother and brother were out. She only wished she'd gotten the money in time to save her father.

She wouldn't cry.

She forced the thoughts away and focused, not wanting to appear too weak. She moved deeper into the cell, clutching her jumpsuits to her chest. The room had to be nearly fifty feet deep and thirty feet wide. The 'wall' behind her was all bars, with two separate cell doors. The other three walls had windows about fifteen feet up off the ground that were more than two feet high and ten feet across. Those were covered in more bars.

The guard had laughed when he'd informed her that the prison was not only coed, so were the cells. One hundred people to a day cell, and ten to a sleep cell. She could see those across the hall through the cell bars. She didn't know who she would be thrown in with. No one had told her, and she was afraid. What if the men hurt her? What if the guards hurt her?

She noticed that the jumpsuits of the prisoners were four different colors. Most wore yellow like hers. Others wore red, blue, or black. She didn't understand it, and if she was honest with herself she was afraid of the answer. She'd taken no more than ten steps into the cell when she was surrounded. People asked for news of the outside world, shouted out family names to see if anyone they loved had been killed, and pushed up against her until she couldn't breathe.

Three men in black jumpsuits started pulling at her, and she cried out in pain as one grabbed the long length of hair falling from one of her buns. Her spare jumpsuits fell to the floor as they fought over her. One of the men was trying to pull her to the right, another to the left, and they were shouting at each other as they tugged her arms.

She tugged one of her arms free, and tried to get the other loose, but now that the man had no resistance he was pulling her near one wall, and she couldn't get free. She kicked at him, punched his arm with her free hand, and finally bit down until he let her go. He yelled in pain and anger and backhanded her so that she fell hard on the ground, hitting her rear, shoulders, and head on the concrete.

Bright lights shot through her eyes, and her head rung in pain. The man climbed on top of her and raised a fist to punch her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But instead his weight was lifted from her, and she was pulled up off the ground.

A deep voice growled "Mine!" and the man who had attacked her backed away, his hands held out in front of him, his posture shrinking, as though if he made himself small enough he wouldn't be visible.

The man who had spoken had his arm wrapped around her belly now, and she had been pulled so her back was pressed to one side of his chest. She turned to try and see who had saved her. Dark blue eyes, grim tight-lipped mouth, jet black hair. His arm tightened around her as he glared around him.

Four men and four women closed in on them, standing in a semicircle facing out. She didn't look at them though, because he had met her eyes, and she was caught in his stare. Somehow it felt like she knew him, but her mind refused to supply how.

Her eyes felt glued to his, as she searched for any depth or warmth in them. His blue jumpsuit nearly matched his eyes and made them seem even darker in his face. He stared back at her, not the slightest hint of mercy visible, and spoke. "You have a choice Odango Atama." His voice wasn't as harsh as before, but it was still gravelly and deep. "You can join me, be mine, or I can give you back to them. I will only make the offer once."

She gasped. She knew if she was given back to those men she would be raped and probably murdered. She shuddered at the thought and spoke quickly. "Yours."

He nodded and the group, as a whole, shifted position. A woman had somehow gathered the spare yellow jumpsuits and was holding them in a tight ball, which she handed to the tallest of her new companions. Every member of the group was looking around in every direction, making sure no one was behind them, or could threaten them in any way.

One of the girls, who had long raven-black hair, glanced over her shoulder and gave Usagi a nod, as if to say, "you'll do."

The area they led her to was in a corner. Three long benches had been pulled into a U with two of the sides against the walls, the other open to the rest of the room. The man still had her around the waist, though he had shifted her to his side when they moved. His arm was tight, possessive, hard against her softness. She might have just sold herself to the devil.

* * *

Mamoru was stunned. He'd thought of the tiny blonde often since he had last seen her, though he had tried to erase her from his mind. He had even pictured dating her if he was ever freed from this prison. Never had he expected to find her being shoved into the day cell and attacked almost immediately.

Instinct made him move, the same as it had with the others. Something about this girl called to him, as though without her he would wither away. Without so much as a thought, he threw on his angriest, fiercest scowl and strode to her rescue, removing the filth that was attacking the girl before hauling her from the ground and against his chest.

Something loosened inside him the moment he touched her. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but she belonged with him, to him. And he belonged with her, to her. Chiba Mamoru had never been more certain of anything in his life.

He had to play this carefully. He continued to keep a scowl on his face as he led her back to their territory. It wasn't much, but it was the most protected area in the room. And now there were five women to protect. He couldn't fail any of them. He had to continue the harsh façade until they could explain the rules to the newest member of their gang.

Prison life had taught him a few valuable lessons. There were few you could trust. People were dangerous when they were backed into a corner. And there were no guarantees. But he instinctively knew that this tiny little thing was about to change his life forever. He had to keep her safe.

* * *

"You have three rules to live by now," the man told Usagi a few minutes later. He had pulled her to the bench at the back of the U so that he was against the wall and had pulled her down beside him. He wasn't looking at her, instead staring and glaring at everyone who came close to the spot they'd claimed. "If you don't obey you could very well lose your life." He did look at her then, briefly, before looking around him again.

"The first rule is that you speak only to those I tell you to. Some of these people take offense at the strangest things, while others will claim you've promised them something with words or actions you don't even understand." He glared at two men in black who leered at her.

"The second rule is to obey me. If I tell you to move or run, you do it. You don't think. You don't hesitate. I always have a reason." He looked quickly down at her. "The third rule," he was already looking away again, "Is that you will not leave my side when we are out of the sleep cells. I need to be close to protect you."

He nodded to two of the men, who stood up and moved to the front of the U as though blocking the entrance to their small area. The women all sat on the other bench that was backed against the wall, watching the open bench, where the other two men still sat, now staring out at the room.

"You are part of us now, and we will expect your loyalty. In return you will receive our loyalty, and our protection. Ami here will explain things a bit more later, but first," he bent close, "this is for your protection," he whispered quietly, in a much gentler tone, and he bent his head and kissed her, hard and passionately. He speared his tongue into her mouth, taking her in, and suckling her tongue. He ended the kiss and whispered to her.

"In the eyes of everyone in this cell you are mine now, which provides some safety. Even the black suits won't touch you now. But if you leave the group for even a moment, another gang could try to hurt you, thinking it would raise themselves up." His face was against her neck now, his hands were on her, rubbing her back and butt.

"You have to be seen as mine." His voice was almost apologetic. "I'll explain in the sleep cell tonight. Until then don't fight too much, but also don't seem too eager. I promise though, I won't rape you, and none of us will hurt you in any way." When his head lifted the mask was back. He was the tough, aloof, and completely in control of his corner of the world, prison gang leader once more.

Louder, and with the growl back in his voice, he said, "don't bother to fight me girl. You are mine." His head seemed to be on a swivel. He noticed everything around them, as did all the others. She knew he was her only chance of survival, so she let herself sink into him, just enough to appear slightly willing, and let him fondle her ass.

Ami, a girl around her own age, maybe a year older, scooted closer on the bench she shared with the other three. Usagi looked at her, seeing a touch of concern in pretty blue eyes. Her voice was quiet, firm. "There are a few things you need to know now. First, the color system. Yellows like you and me, and Minako here," she pointed to a girl who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, "we have completely non-violent crimes. No one got hurt, no one was threatened, and it probably involved stealing money, food, or medicine.

"The ones in red used the threat of violence, but no actual violence was involved, like Rei here or Nephrite," she said, pointing first to the girl with long black hair and purple eyes, then to the man in red, with long brown hair.

"Blues, like Mamoru," she pointed to the man holding her, "and Makoto," she pointed to the remaining girl, whose chestnut hair was held up with a clip of some sort, "Kunzite," the man with white hair and silvery blue eyes, "Jadeite," the blonde whose hair was short, "and Zoicite," this blonde's hair was long. "Well they were convicted of assault, use of physical force with or without a weapon. Usually it's in defense of their own lives, but the law only protects the ones who fawn over the new leader."

She sighed now. "The ones in black are the rapists and murderers." When Usagi gasped, she gave a grim nod. "No one knows why they're kept in with the rest of us. There are usually only a few to a cell during the day, and no women in their sleep cells, but even then it's easy to get raped here. Unfortunately, it's also easy to die. Easier even than in the rest of the city. These guys are monsters and will take any chance they can."

Usagi nodded and scooted even closer to Mamoru. She wondered why he was there but didn't ask. She thought again about her mother and brother. She'd watched the smuggler sneaking them into the hidden compartment in his truck. Watched him drive them out of the city. They were safe. She swallowed hard, wondering if she would ever see them again.

She'd stolen fifty million yen from the safe at a jewelry store whose owners had sided with HER in the beginning. The store had once belonged to the Osaka family, who had disappeared in the middle of the night. Usagi had been best friends with Naru, the daughter, and didn't even know if her friend was alive. It had been easy to sneak in and steal the money because she had been in the store so many times.

At least the people had been Followers. She could never have taken from someone who truly needed the money. She'd do it all over again, even knowing she would be caught on tape. Her brother was only thirteen. She was about to turn seventeen, so she'd done what she had to. He needed their mother to raise him. She only wished she knew how they were now. She also wished she could have gone with them, but if she had, they would have been hunted down because of her, so she'd said her goodbyes, knowing she'd probably never see them again.

Now, after being sentenced to fifteen years for her crime, she knew these people were her only chance of survival. They looked strong and powerful, but both Mamoru and Ami had shown her kindness. That was what she clung to. That little ray of hope. To one side of the room a metal opening was raised, and people began filing towards it, grabbing bowls of food. Mamoru stood, taking her with him, and the group pulled into a tight bunch, moving forward as one, with her and Mamoru slightly to the front in the center. Maybe he really was their leader.

She stayed silent and moved as he directed using his hand on her hip. They followed the line, staying together, and when everyone had a bowl they moved back to where they had been. Each bowl was about halfway filled with noodles, with two small dumplings each, and a few small pieces of unknown vegetable. She waited to eat until Mamoru told her it was okay, and then devoured every last drop. She was still hungry, but kept silent, unsure if they could go ask for more, and not wanting to upset the fragile peace she was clinging to.

As soon as they were finished eating one of the girls took the bowls and stacked them, putting all the spoons in the top bowl, and slid them under the bench. They were mostly silent for the rest of the afternoon, leaving Usagi to her thoughts. Mamoru would occasionally fondle her if someone was looking in their direction, but mostly his hand stayed in the small of her back.

* * *

The girl was a fast learner, Mamoru thought, a little pride welling within him. Already her head was on a swivel, though she seemed lost in thought. Every sound or movement garnered her attention, though it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone who didn't understand the life. She was wary of everything, and everyone. Including himself.

He didn't mind. He hadn't had a chance to earn her trust, or to show her who he really was. Holding her tightly, fondling her in public, kissing her without permission. None of those things would inspire confidence in a normal situation. He hoped she truly understood he was doing them for her own protection and not his own selfish reasons.

As the leader of the gang, he had to be seen as the strongest, the toughest, the meanest by all the other prisoners. In reality he was rather soft spoken and, he admitted to himself, kind-heartedly he had taken in the others, first the men, and then, one by one, the women who loved them as well.

He wondered if his little blond would ever love him. She reminded him of a frightened animal. A small one. She was so tiny and frail. Far too thin already. He wished he could go and get her a second helping of food, but he couldn't be seen doting on her. It would show weakness, and that could get all of them killed. He had to maintain his image of the meanest and strongest in the day cell.

* * *

Usagi thought about her father, who had died so many weeks before. He'd been a reporter, trying to do a story on the new government. SHE had been in control of Tokyo for almost five months by then. The self-styled leader of the city wanted to rule all of Japan, and apparently, the world. It had started slowly, with city officials being replaced, and then when her power was nearly absolute, she had begun to change things. There were new taxes, new laws, and people were afraid to fight back, even if it meant families were slowly starving.

But her father... Tsukino Kenji... a very brave man, had fought in his own way, spreading the truth in an underground newspaper. She missed him. Missed the way he would call her his little bunny and toss her in the air. She missed his smile and the way he would wrap his arms around her mother, her, and Shingo, and pull them into a tight bear-hug. She missed the way he would sit and talk to her about honor and doing what was best for others even if it brought harm to oneself. She missed his bright smile and his handsome eyes.

A tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't even notice it. She remembered the day he'd died. Called a traitor and beaten to death during a 'riot' which was only made up of HER most faithful followers. And yet it had been the very opposite people who had been blamed. The story told was that he had been murdered when his readers discovered he was writing 'lies.' But Usagi had been there tucked into a crack in the wall, where her father had hidden her, as those men had pulled him away. She'd seen them again, as witnesses at her 'trial.'

Mamoru's hand slid gently across the small of her back and he whispered that now was not the time to cry. She nodded and swiped at the few stray tears. She fought for control, knowing he was right, and not wanting to cry here where so many people could see her. It was almost dark now. One of the cell doors opened, and cell numbers were called out. When the number '237' was read the man, Mamoru, pulled her up and their group moved together to the door, followed a long hallway to the end, turned down another hallway, went to the last door, and entered a sleep cell.

There were five bunks in total. One was against the wall beside the cell door. Two bunks followed each of the side walls. There was a doorway at the back of the cell, but no door. To either side of that doorway were metal desks, which were attached to the walls and a chair under each, attached to the floor. there was a small alcove above one, two shelves filled with books, the last one with jumpsuits. Ami put Usagi's new ones with the others.

Usagi looked around and walked to the doorway at the back. Inside was a tiny bathroom, a shower on one side, a sink and toilet on the other. She turned back to see the others getting comfortable, sitting on the chairs or the beds.

Mamoru beckoned her to come to the one by the door. "Welcome home," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "As long as you're quiet, we can talk safely here. Tonight, you can rest. In the morning you start training."

"Training?" Usagi wasn't sure what he meant.

"You, little Odango Atama, are going to learn self-defense, like the rest of them." He pointed to the others, who were huddled into couples on the beds.

"Usagi," she said quietly.

Mamoru nodded and smiled. "Welcome little bunny," he said in a gentle tone. "I'm Mamoru."

"Welcome to our group." said the girl with chestnut hair. "I'm Makoto and my man here is Nephrite." She cuddled into him. "It's okay, you know. None of us will hurt you." Usagi nodded, still not quite convinced, but she believed in her soul she was safer with them than alone.

"We stay in here from six at night until around eight in the morning, most days anyways. Sometimes they keep us in here during the day too." Ami said. She was cuddled up against the man with long blonde hair. "I'm Ami," she said, reminding her, "and this is Zoicite."

"I'm Jadeite," the man with short blonde hair said, "and this is my Rei." He smiled at the girl with long black hair.

"I'm Minako," said the blonde girl. "This is Kunzite." The man kissed her, and she gave him a grin. Then she continued. "Unfortunately, Mamoru is right. If you want to survive, you have to learn to defend yourself. It takes work, but I've been able to save my own ass a couple times. Some of the other prisoners try to rape the women, and you really only have two choices. You can fight back and run or lay still and let them do it. Most of us try to fight back and run, but it doesn't work if you don't know how to defend yourself."

"We can't take chances with the guards either," added Ami, sounding sad. "Even here. Us girls sleep in the bunks with our guys, up against the wall with them on the outside. It's the only safe way."

Usagi gaped at them. She wasn't ready to share a bed with a guy. Mamoru turned her head. "Like I said, I won't hurt you. Understand?" Usagi nodded. She trusted him, and the others, though she couldn't explain why. Somehow he seemed even more familiar than before.

Mamoru smiled at her, then turned to the others. "Maybe we should show her what she'll be learning in the morning. Pair up and do your warm-ups so the girls can practice the flip."

And Usagi watched as each of the girls showed her, step by step, how to flip someone over their shoulder. She figured that she would never be able to do a move like that. She was so much smaller than the other girls, even Ami. But Mamoru insisted she would be able to, and that until she could, and also perform several other moves they worked on that evening, she would not be allowed out of arms reach of him if they were out of the sleep cell.

After a time, they settled down, taking turns to shower and change into spare jumpsuits. The dirtied clothing was gathered and placed in a cloth bag attached to one of the bars of the cell. This was nothing like any prison she'd ever heard of. She had her turn in the shower, and changed, and then Mamoru urged her to climb into the bunk, and followed her, handing her the blanket from the bunk above them.

It was quiet for several minutes, and then he rolled to face her. She couldn't help letting the tears fall, now that she felt a bit safer. Her shoulders shook with sobs, but she tried to make no noise. He moved closer, until their bodies were pressed together and ran a hand up and down her arm.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I know you're frightened, but it will be okay." He helped her through the worst of the tears, then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep."

She turned onto her side, facing the bricks in the wall, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his body snug against hers, the blankets wrapped tightly around them for warmth. As she fell asleep she thought she heard him whisper again. "I've got you Usako, you're safe."

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi tight as the last of her sniffles faded away and she began to snore lightly. She was so frail and small. She needed to eat more, but he knew food was almost as scarce on the outside as it was in the prison.

As soon as she was deeply asleep he rolled out of the bunk and quietly crept to the bathroom. He had to stand on the seat of the toilet to reach the vent. It was only as wide as his hand, so there would be no escape, and the removable piece was made of thin rubber, so it couldn't be used as a weapon. But there were other benefits.

Shortly after he had been put into the prison, Motoki had managed to get onto one of the work crews and had left what Mamoru needed. Inside the vent was a tiny pile of gold. He rarely pulled any out. The guards had searched the room dozens of times, even looking inside the vent, but they had never found the gold.

Now he grabbed a single tiny piece, about the size of a pea, and closed the vent again. Then he went to the cell door. Casually resting his hand on one of the bars with his fingers spread between middle and ring finger, he waited. Ten minutes passed before the night guard was able to get to him.

A book was passed through the bars, as the blonde man frowned down, looking at the cart he was pushing. "Rumors of a Taking," he said quietly.

Mamoru nodded. "How might I get extra rations. We've got one more now, too thin."

"I can't promise much," the man said, his voice hardly a whisper. "I'll try to get an extra ration or two thrown in. It'll cost."

"How much?"

The guard frowned. "I honestly don't know. I still have a piece from last time. Maybe one more. I saw her briefly earlier. Who is she?"

"Usagi. Family name Tsukino if I heard right."

The guard nodded, tugging at his cap a bit. "I've heard the name. Underground newspaper. The father was murdered in a 'riot,' and then the rest of the family was being starved. Mother couldn't find work and the only place that would take the girl was… let's just say it's not a place I'd want my sister working. Stole money to get her family out. Seen on video tape and caught three days later. The trial was an awful business. Sentence far too steep for the crime."

Mamoru only nodded. Usagi was brave, he'd give her that much.

"And Grandfather sent something for Rei. It's in the book," the guard said, his green eyes twinkling for just a moment before he hid them again. "I can't stay. Here, have another book, just in case someone was wondering."

Mamoru took the second book and slipped the gold to the guard, hidden within the motion. "Thanks Motoki," he whispered.

As soon as his friend was gone he took the books to the shelf. The first book had a letter hidden inside and he slipped it into Rei's hand. She was still awake and nodded in thanks. Jadeite smiled at him and he nodded back.

When he slid back into the bed Usagi was shivering. He pulled her blanket up higher, then pulled his over them both, wrapping his arm around her waist. The thought of another Taking disturbed him. He hadn't had a chance to warn the girl yet. With a sigh, he finally fell asleep. Kunzite had first watch anyways. He could hear the whispers between him and Minako as he drifted into dreams.

* * *

**Original Chapter 1 Reviews **

* * *

phillynz chapter 1 . Aug 28, 2018  
Loving this

TropicalRemix chapter 1 . Aug 28, 2018  
are they going to be in jail a long time or are they going to escape?

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 28, 2018  
Your best story so far

Magic713 chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2018  
Really nice so far. Interesting world you developed.  
I do enjoy the fact that, even in this horrible place, Usagi has at least been found by people who brought her into their fold and are protecting her and teach her to defend herself. I really like friendships like that in fics.

Sailor Moon-fan chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2018  
An interesting story! Are Usagi and other prisoners going to escape after drafting a plan and starting to fight Beryl?

knowall7 chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2018  
Amazing job here. Love the path you chose to take with the story. Thanks for sharing :)

Sailor Moon-fan chapter 1 . Aug 30, 2018  
Are Usagi and other prisoners going out?

haruka-usagi-forever chapter 1 . Aug 30, 2018  
I love the way you wrote this and will continue reading if there's more.

SailorMoon489 chapter 1 . Sep 7, 2018  
I was hesitant at first to read this... i don't really know why... but this first chapter has me hooked! Moving on to the next chapters, i can't wait to see how Usagi's training will go!


	3. Chapter 2: Screams

**The Prison  
Chapter Two  
Second Day  
Screams**

* * *

Usagi awoke to screams the next morning. It was difficult to breathe due to the heavy weight on top of her. Her entire body was shielded, covered by Mamoru, who was lying directly over her body, pulling her arms close to her chest and hovering protectively.

For a moment she couldn't hear anything over the sound of screams coming from a few cells down the hallway, until Mamoru spoke directly into her ear. "When I move, get straight up and crawl under the bed. Stay there, no matter what you hear or see, until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" It came out as a gasp as he was pressed firmly on top of her.

"In three, two, one, MOVE!"

As soon as he rolled off her, Usagi scrambled out of the bed and slid underneath it. There was only about two and a half feet of space from one side to the other of the bunk above her, and the bunks were about six feet in length. She estimated less than two feet from the floor to the springs under the bed, and shuddered at the tight space, but she would not disobey Mamoru.

The screams grew louder, and for a moment she wondered if someone was being raped, until she realized the screams were both male and female. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore, but it did little more than lightly muffle the sounds. Tears fell from her eyes as she wondered what new horror this was. Shouts of the guards intermingled with the screams, and she heard someone shout that they wanted the people from another cell as well. She prayed with all her might they didn't enter this one.

She looked out from where she lay and realized all the other women were hiding as well, their men standing in front of each bunk, protecting them. Mamoru himself was standing against the wall between the bunk and the cell door, in the small space where he couldn't be seen. He was holding something in his hand that looked suspiciously like a long lead pipe.

These men were obviously willing to go to great lengths for the five women they now protected, and she was grateful, but concerned. She didn't want them to be injured if those guards chose this cell. It would break her heart if they were killed trying to protect her.

Usagi heard the sound of dragging feet and a loud scuffle, as one of the prisoners being dragged away was obviously fighting back. A small black streak slid through the bars and into their cell, and a moment later Usagi found herself cuddling a tiny black cat who had run into her arms. She held the feline close, stroking the fur on the back of her neck, for it was obviously a female, slightly rocking back and forth, crooning to the creature. It soothed her more than the animal, whose hair stood on end.

More screams were heard as another cell, this one further away, was entered by the guards. She didn't want to look as feet marched past her cell, but instinct made her stare at the large black boots, and the small slippered feet dragged behind them. Her second day in hell was not off to the best start.

* * *

Mamoru was thankful he'd been given a warning. It had been Nephrite's shift when the Taking had started. He and Makoto had both been awake and heard the heavy footfalls of the guards in enough time to warn him just before the screams began.

Something had told him if he didn't make sure Usagi understood the danger immediately, she would draw attention to herself. She might have run to the cell doors to see what was happening. Perhaps he had gone overboard, holding her entire body down, but he knew the screams would have frightened her terribly. He'd felt her shaking when the first one woke her.

The moment she was safely under the bed, he was already by the door, holding the pipe Motoki had smuggled in to him. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it was better than nothing, and he would die before he let them take Usagi or the others. He wanted to protect all of them, not just the women. But the other men felt the same way he did, and he was sure the girls did as well.

They had formed a tight bond since he'd taken them all under his wing, and now with Usagi added to the gang, he knew he had to work harder than ever to keep them safe. They had a full cell. That meant work details, but it was also a cause for concern as sometimes they targeted the full cells first. And many of the prisoners in theirs were high profile.

The guards were pulling people from cell 234, just down and across the hall. He knew many of the people in that cell and desperately wished for a way to help them, but he was trapped. He could hear Usagi crying and saw one of the mousers streak through the hallway, racing into their cell through the open bars.

He hefted his pipe closer and lifted it up to his chest as he saw the worst guard of the bunch. A red-haired man with dark green eyes that glittered with malice when he looked at women. He enjoyed being a prison guard far too much and had harmed more women than any of the prisoners combined. For once Mamoru was thankful they didn't keep track of which cells the prisoners went to.

When the cell was empty of people, Mamoru stayed still and silent. He heard the screams of people from another cell. Whatever it was they were doing, they had Taken far more than normal. Sometimes they took only one person at a time, other times an entire cell, but never two full cells at once. There had been one time when they had taken an entire wing, but Mamoru couldn't believe they had needed so many.

He had to get the others out.

* * *

It took more than an hour for the screams to die away entirely, and another twenty minutes or so for Mamoru and the others to relax their guard enough to let them come out of their hiding places. When Usagi emerged with the cat in her arms, it was cuddled tightly against her, purring. The girls quickly saw the addition to their group and came to greet the creature, who barely opened her eyes.

Minako noticed a black smudge on the cat's forehead and she and Usagi went into the bathroom to try and wash the inky stuff off her. But though they removed some of it, not all came away, and the cat, unhappy being near the water, hissed and scratched at them until they shut it off, though she did not try to escape Usagi's arms.

"We won't be leaving the cells today," Rei announced when they went back out. "On a Taking day they never let us out." She shuddered in revulsion.

"A Taking day? What's that?"

It was Mamoru who answered, gently pulling her to sit back on the bunk. The others moved to theirs as well, and the mood was somber. "A Taking day happens with no warning. Though you can be pretty certain it won't happen two days in a row, but aside from that no one knows when it will happen, or how many will be taken. Sometimes only three or four prisoners are taken. Sometimes entire cells. Once, an entire wing."

Usagi shuddered and Mamoru put his arm around her. "Where do they take them? How long are they gone?"

"We don't know where they take them." Answered Makoto. "But they never come back." She gave a quiet moan and continued. "Three days after I was put here, back when I was in another cell, with almost all females, I ended up in the infirmary. I'd been stabbed by someone who was trying to take my food. I guess he didn't like that I didn't immediately hand it over. So, I was gone, and I never heard the screams. I wasn't prepared. When I went back to my cell the next morning, everyone was just gone."

"I've been here the longest," said Mamoru quietly. "I got here three weeks after the prison opened. That was nearly four months ago, and since then, I've heard them take people twenty-seven times if you include this morning."

Usagi felt silent tears creeping down her cheeks. "Why?" She sniffled. "Those people sounded so terrified. I really wish we could do something about it."

"Maybe we will, someday," Mamoru muttered. "But for now, I want you to learn to defend yourself. Let's start with some stretches and then we can teach you the basics."

* * *

He hated seeing Usagi cry. It tore at him in a way he didn't understand. He wondered if she remembered him. Wondered if she knew that they had met only days before he was thrown into the prison. The man she'd been with must have been her father. He had looked desperate and worried.

Mamoru wondered if he had already been writing the underground news stories, or if that had come later. It was probably the reason he was dead, but it filled Mamoru with hope to know that someone had fought back, even knowing the consequences. If one could fight back, maybe others could as well.

His own little resistance movement wasn't doing very well. Mostly Motoki smuggled news or medicine into the prison, and very rarely he was able to smuggle someone out. It was only possible because no real records were kept. Mamoru was rather certain it was assumed by the guards and everyone else, that if a person entered the prison, they would never leave. It didn't matter if the sentence was a day, a year, or life. They weren't expected to survive.

He turned his focus entirely onto Usagi, making sure her posture was correct, that she had balance and the ability to do what was necessary to protect herself. There might come a time when none of the others were alive to help her. And she had to live. She just had to.

He worked her much harder than he had the other girls when they first arrived, making sure she knew the basics. Before he was done for the morning she had thrown little Ami over her shoulder. He didn't congratulate her. None of them did. It was a tiny thing, and there was far too much to learn to celebrate the first victory.

* * *

Usagi was hungry. It was nearing midday, and no one had brought them breakfast. Mamoru had worked her hard all morning, and said he intended for her to train twice a day every day. She hadn't felt this tired in a long time, but after hearing the screams that morning, she hadn't argued once, and she had put every bit of effort into it.

She was afraid, terribly afraid, that at the next Taking the guards would come for the people she was beginning to care for. The cat, one of a dozen or so prison mousers according to Minako, had lain on her pillow while she trained, but immediately after she sat the little one was back on her lap. Usagi really didn't mind. When the cat started purring it made her feel better.

"Ladies, please go into the bathroom for a few minutes." Kunzite's voice was smooth, and didn't sound afraid, but there was a tension in the air. "And take the cat."

Usagi and the others instantly obeyed. There was a curtain in the shower, and they pulled it mostly closed. They could hear footsteps approaching the cell doors.

"Ten now," said a male in a soft voice. "Here's your rations, not much extra." The girls heard a crinkling and rustling and then the clink of a metal tray being set on one of the tables. "Watch for the red-haired guard today. He was the one who booked Usagi. He wants her. Keep her out of sight if you can." There was the sound of cellophane and plopping sound as something else was put on the desk. "Seventeen taken today." Footsteps and squeaky wheels faded into the distance, but none of the men sounded the all-clear.

Shaking, and pulling herself deeper into the corner as she remembered the red-haired guard who had refused to stop touching her as she'd dressed, she let Makoto, the tallest of the girls, lean back against her and her new pet, who was now quivering on her shoulder. "Don't worry," said the girl with cinnamon hair. "We won't let him near you."

Usagi shivered and thanked her in a hoarse whisper. "I'm so scared."

Admitting it didn't seem like a weakness with just the girls in the room. "Ever since they killed my father, I've gotten more and more afraid. And just when I think it's impossible to get any more frightened, something new happens."

"Why did they kill your father?" Ami's voice was full of sorrow, as though she understood the pain of lost loved ones.

"He was a reporter. He ran an underground paper trying to convince people to fight against... HER." Usagi had long learned not to say the name aloud. Her father had drilled it into her head not to call attention to herself in such a way. She'd noticed the others were the same. No one mentioned the name.

"My mother was killed because she wouldn't stop an operation to help some general." Ami shuddered. "I got locked in here for stealing food a few days later. It's been almost two months. I was sentenced to five years."

"My parents were lucky enough. We were all on our way to England, and they were already on the truck when the soldiers came. I was in the bathroom and got caught. I screamed for the driver to go and let them take me. Been here about six weeks." This was from Minako. "I got five years too."

"I've been here a month," Rei said. "I threatened some people who were planning to burn down the Hikawah Shrine, where my grandfather and I live and work because he didn't put up signs that the kami supported HER. I got eight years."

"My parents passed away when I was younger," Makoto admitted. "I got put in here because one of the new leaders wanted me for... well, I fought back, and I've been here three weeks. Ten years for me."

"The guys, except Mamoru have all been here about three months." Ami continued. "SHE wanted them to be her generals or something, but she'd made the mistake of killing their families. They're all cousins. They fought back and ended up here. They were supposed to have been in a Taking, but by then Mamoru had found them and moved them here. They slept in the shower for almost a week before they were forgotten about."

"This is all just so horrible. Someone has to stop this." Usagi's fists clenched. "I saw what was happening to people all over Tokyo. Saw people starving, and after I watched them murder my father, I stole enough money to smuggle my mom and brother out. I'm hoping they reached my aunt and cousin in Kofu."

"Where'd you find the money?" asked Makoto, sounding stunned.

"Took it from one of the Followers who was running OSA-P. They took over after my friend's family disappeared. When I was there I saw all this paperwork on something called the Negaverse and raising a Dark Kingdom in the safe. I think it was that, more than the money, that got me sent here."

The other girls nodded.

"The smugglers are the only ones making any money outside the prisons anymore. Now, it's almost impossible to get out of Tokyo. Fences are going up, and guards walk inside and outside of them day and night. It was nearly impossible to find a smuggler who could manage it so quickly."

Minako sounded impressed. "How long did you get?"

"Fifteen years. But the guard who booked me said that I'd be lucky if I lasted one." She shuddered again, remembering his hands on her. "He kept saying if I wanted protection I should go to him, but he made my skin crawl."

"That's because he's a rapist and, we think, a murderer too," said Mamoru from the bathroom doorway. All of them turned to look at him. "We're going to try and keep you out of his view as much as possible. In order to do that, we need to change your hair."

Usagi only nodded. She let him lead her out of the bathroom and back to their bunk. There was nothing to cut her hair with, so he settled for removing it from the buns and putting it in a long braid down her back. Every time his fingers brushed the nape of her neck Usagi's body reacted, sending shivers through her belly.

"It's not perfect, but it's the best I can do. I'll see if one of the guards will smuggle me something. I might be able to dye it. Not much else to do with my money these days. My friend had it all turned into gold for me before I was put in here, and I've kept it hidden ever since." He swiped his own hair out of his eyes.

"Now, change clothes with Rei." he ordered, and she and Rei went into the shower again and pulled the curtain, so they could change. Rei's outfit was a bit too big on her, making her look ten pounds heavier. Hers was small on Rei the pant legs lifted above her slippers by more than two inches. She ended up calling Ami and getting a spare set from her.

When she left the bathroom, Mamoru nodded in approval and pulled her down to sit next to him, away from the door. "Stay out of sight of the door as much as possible for now," he said.

"Okay." She shuddered again at the thought of the guard. Changing the subject seemed like a good idea. "Why did they put you here?" Usagi asked in a small voice, unsure if she should be asking.

"I wouldn't go along with the new leader. She wanted me to lead with her... and marry her." he said the last part so quietly she almost didn't hear. "I'd never even met her before she had me pulled into her office one day. She kept trying to get me to talk to someone named Metalia, and these guards were trying to grab me and pull me to this door. I fought and ran. I was put in here and left to rot until I die. So were they," he pointed to the other men.

He paused then and smiled down at her. "Do you remember me?" he asked.

A vision played in Usagi's mind. She had been at the government building with her father to deliver paperwork. As they had been going down one of the corridors, the stairwell door had opened and a young man with thick black hair, falling over his eyes, had run right into her father. She had helped him up and pointed toward the lobby, not realizing he was in danger.

After he had run off her father had started pulling her to a side exit and she'd realized the boy was in trouble. She'd wanted to go back but her father insisted she would have done no good. Usagi had been so worried and frightened. She'd asked her father if he would help. It was shortly after that they had all begun working in the resistance. The article about that boy was the first one her father had written. Only now she been thrown into prison with him. That boy had been Mamoru. How strange a place the world was…

"I think I do. I saw you in the government building," she said, her eyes trained on his face.

"That was me."

"Wow."

"From now on," Mamoru said, changing the subject, "if you see a guard, put your face against my chest, or hide behind me or one of the others. We have to keep you out of sight."

"And we also need to work on our strategy for getting that gang to stop trying to push us out." Added Nephrite, looking worriedly at Makoto. "If they go after her again..." He let the threat hang.

"I'd really rather find a way to get the hell out of here and take down... HER." Usagi said quietly. "When I was being booked..." she really didn't want to talk about this. In fact, she'd planned to forget she'd ever seen anything. She took a deep breath.

"They were booking a bunch of us at the same time. Mostly women... and kids. Some of them as young as eight or nine I think. That guard said they would be kept separately, but I want to get them out. What if one of the black-jumpsuit guys or a bad guard gets hold of one of them?"

* * *

Mamoru had known about the children. Motoki wouldn't say much, but they had been the main focus when they smuggled someone out, until Motoki and the other guards were told they were no longer necessary in that wing. After that there were only four guards allowed to see them.

It upset Mamoru and Motoki both, but they had shifted their focus to the youngest females brought in to the adult wings. Some of them were fourteen or fifteen. Too young to be with the rest of the population.

With a sigh he urged Usagi to eat. Motoki had obviously done more than he claimed. Each of the bowls were more than half full, a great improvement for a day when they remained in their cells.

He wondered about the former owners of OSA-P. Usagi said they had all gone missing. Had they been brought to the prison or killed? Or, could they have left on their own? He hoped, for Usagi's sake, that it was the third option.

Silence reigned while they ate. There wasn't anything they could say. All of them were trapped with no way out. What help could they offer?

* * *

Talk died after Usagi's announcement, and Makoto went to the table holding the food and began to split it up. There were bowls covered in a thin plastic wrap, and rolls, and what looked like energy bars. There was nothing to drink, but Mamoru pointed out a stack of thin plastic disposable cups on one of the shelves. "Don't eat everything at once," he warned. "Save some for your dinner."

Usagi knew that the food situation was going to become a problem for her. She needed more food that most people because of an abnormally high metabolism and an overactive thyroid. She said nothing for now though. She couldn't see herself taking food from anyone else. She was struggling with all the information she'd received that morning, and as the day wore on, she worried over some of it. It seemed that her group had some especially high-priority people in it, which meant they could be specifically targeted.

She licked her thumb and rubbed at the spot on the cat's forehead. It seemed like there was a yellow marking underneath the smudge, and she wanted to see what it was. She was at it for several minutes when she could make out the outline of what appeared to be a crescent moon. Eventually she got most of the inky black stain and held the cat up to inspect her.

"You look so much better now!" she told the cat in a serious voice. "I wish I knew your name."

She cuddled with her and babied her. She missed her family. Her mother and brother were hopefully safely in Kofu, and maybe they and her cousin and aunt could be smuggled out of the country. Her father was gone, murdered because he dared to tell the truth, and her uncle had passed away from cancer. It was hard for her to imagine what life would be like if she ever got out of the prison. She would have no one to turn to.

The sound of heavily thudding footsteps approached, and the girls and cat swiftly ran for the bathroom again, but Usagi fell on the uneven concrete. She picked herself up but was not in time to avoid the gaze of the guard. Suddenly four men were between her and the cell door, and Mamoru, who had taken his position against the bunk-bed near the bars, hid in his small nook and raised the pipe above his head.

There was a shout of harsh laughter. "Do you really think that could stop me if I really wanted her?" asked the red-haired man. "I swear the four of you are trouble. Almost as much as that other fellow. His eyes darted to the side as if he could see Mamoru. "She is rather pretty, but I think I have someone else in mind." Usagi sagged with relief. He hadn't recognized her.

"I've come to tell you, now that you have a full cell, you will be starting a work detail. In the morning instead of going to a day cell you will follow the yellow line and go to the yard behind the prison where you will be given further instructions. If all ten of you don't return, your sleep cell will be the next Taken." He turned and left.

* * *

Mamoru sighed with relief and lowered the pipe. He'd wished with all his might that the guard would not recognize the girl. He was coming to care for her greatly and he couldn't bear the thought of that man getting his hands on her.

He hid the pipe under the edge of the top bunk, where it had somehow been missed during every inspection, just like his hidden cache of gold. He wasn't sure what miracle was causing it to be that way, but he was grateful.

He could hear Usagi's stomach growling throughout the evening and offered her his protein bar, but she refused to take it, saying he needed it as much as she did. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to scream, but he kept his mouth shut. All he wanted was to protect her, to get her out, but she was too noticeable to smuggle into the city.

He needed another miracle.

* * *

Usagi's stomach growled furiously, but she still shared a few bites of her food with Luna. Their stretching and training was done for the night, and though Usagi felt tired she was worried she would get no sleep. She sat next to Mamoru, wondering what work they would be doing the next day.

She was concerned that the red-haired guard would see through her disguise eventually. Her mind went back to the children she'd seen being booked the day before. Thoughts of her mother and brother swirled through her head, and she couldn't think straight because Mamoru's thigh was pressed against her own, and his heat was soaking into her, making her want things she didn't understand.

When she was finally laying on her side, facing the wall, Mamoru snaked his hand over her, wrapping around her belly and pulling her tightly against him. He hummed a tune in her ear. For just a moment she thought she should recognize it, but it faded from memory and she was left listening to the soothing deep tones of his voice. She felt him brush his lips over the nape of her neck and shivered, unable to help herself from pressing against him.

She didn't understand how she was coming to care about him so much, so quickly. She'd known him a day, and already she felt right in his arms. He had tried to give her part of his food. She was grateful, but if he was going to protect everyone, he had to be strong.

Feeling safe and cared for she drifted. Sleep came, and with it dreams of dancing with him on the moon.

* * *

Holding Usagi in his arms was a dream come true. With Jadeite and Rei taking the first watch, Mamoru closed his eyes and let himself imagine what life might be like with Usagi if they weren't trapped in the prison. She would be in high school and he would be in college. They might have been dating and maybe she would hold on to his arms and drag him around stores like he had seen other girls do with their boyfriends.

A smile spread over his face at the thought. In a perfect world, one day they might marry and have children. A dozen, if he had his way. They would be more than husband and wife. They would be best friends, and lovers and everything to one another.

Sleep took him and he slipped into a dream about dancing with his little Usako on the moon.

* * *

**Original Chapter 2 Reviews **

* * *

Sailor Moon-fan chapter 2 . Aug 31, 2018  
Well written! Hope Usagi and others come up with a plan that will make it possible to escape.

TropicalRemix chapter 2 . Aug 31, 2018  
if luna can talk to them are they going to get powers to get out of there?

haruka-usagi-forever chapter 2 . Aug 31, 2018  
This is very well written. I was a bit confused about the field part but everything else made sense to me. Keep up the good work!  
Sailor Silver Ladybug - Answer - In answer... I meant like a prison yard... There's a task that needs to be done

SaturnnFoxx chapter 2 . Sep 1, 2018  
This fic is so good! It's got me sucked in. I like how immersive the world is without being unnecessarily long winded. Can't wait for the next part!

Sailor MH chapter 2 . Sep 4, 2018  
I really like your story!

Isis Aurora Tomoe chapter 2 . Sep 5, 2018  
I like this! I can't wait to read more!


	4. Chapter 3: The Prison Yard

**The Prison  
Chapter Three  
Third Day  
The Prison Yard**

* * *

*******TRIGGER WARNING*****  
**This chapter speaks of mass death and may trigger some readers.

* * *

Usagi woke with a start. Something was digging into her backside. It took her a moment to realize Mamoru was excited in his sleep. His breathing was still the deep heavy breathing of a sleeper, though once or twice it hitched, and occasionally his hips moved, and he pressed harder against her. She wasn't sure what to do. She pulled slightly away, but there wasn't much space left between her and the wall.

She scuttled slowly to the end of the bed, wiggling a bit like a worm to move and made her way to the bathroom. The only window was there, framed by the doorway as she looked into the room. The sun wasn't up yet. She did her business and splashed water on her face, thinking about what she had learned the day before. There was much to think about.

The little black cat had been curled up around her head on the bunk, and now followed her into the bathroom. The feline gave her a strange look when she slid down the wall under the window. "Hey little kitty." She said in a near whisper. "I know, this is a weird place to sit huh?" She scratched the cat under the chin. "I don't want to wake anyone up, and I don't think I can go back to sleep."

She worked to fix her hair into the braid. It had come partly undone during the night and most of it was a frizzy mess.

"This place is totally freaking me out," she confided. "I really wish I could save everyone here, especially the kids," she admitted. "The people in this prison don't deserve to be here. Most of them anyways. Most of the people here should be free, home with their families. I wish I knew how to help them."

Usagi wet her finger and worked at the smudge on the cat's forehead. Barely any remained now. It would have to do as the cat was squirming and she didn't want anyone else to wake up just yet.

"I feel so afraid." she admitted finally. "I know the others are going to try to protect me, but what if they get hurt because of it? What if that guard attacks them or singles the whole cell out because of me. I don't know if we're any safer as a group than each of us alone. Does that make sense?" She let out a tiny giggle. "Of course, it doesn't. You're a cat." She smiled at the little feline. "Can I tell you a secret?" she moved her face closer to the cat. "I'm not very brave," she admitted. "But I think I have to save them."

* * *

Mamoru heard Usagi talking to the cat and smiled. He had woken up the instant she'd moved, but he didn't follow her. Unfortunately, his attraction to her had caused a physical response, and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.

As Usagi admitted her fears to the feline he had to nod his head in agreement. Perhaps there was more danger being all together, but there was more safety too. Because they were top dog in the day cell, they had a level of protection from the other prisoners.

He wished he could kiss Usagi and make all her fears go away. He had to find a way to protect her, and to get her out. As it was, neither he or Motoki was sure how much longer they could keep up their work. Motoki had hidden among the guards in the first week after Mamoru arrived, and now he was accepted among their number, but slowly the ranks of the guards were changing. Many who had been kind were now gone, replaced by those who acted more like the red-haired man.

He needed to find out that guard's name. Knowledge was power in a place like this. And Mamoru was feeling rather powerless at the moment. He didn't know enough about his enemy.

As light crept in through the bathroom window, Mamoru stood and went to the book shelf. Hidden, one page per book, were old issues of the newspaper Usagi's father had run. Each issue was only the one sheet, back and front. They type was small, and the pictures tiny. There was no name to the articles, but he knew who the man was now.

He opened each of the seventeen sheets from separate books and moved into the bathroom, settling on his knees in front of Usagi. She looked up from the cat and stared at him.

"I have something I want to give you," Mamoru whispered. "I wasn't sure if it would make you happy or sad, but I thought about it and decided the choice was yours."

He held out the folded sheets to her. Usagi gasped and reached out with a shaking hand to take the papers. "How?" she asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"My friend was smuggling them to me. I didn't realize it was your father who wrote them until you got here."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered, and she reached out and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"I just wanted you to know how much hope he gave me. That someone out there was fighting back. That someone out there knew my name."

Usagi opened the first one and there, at the top of the sheet, was '_**Chiba Mamoru, Innocent Victim of a Corrupt New Government**_.' Usagi had seen the article before, of course. She had read it the day her father wrote it, when he had asked them if they were truly sure they understood the dangers they would face if they joined the resistance.

"I thought about you," Usagi said quietly. "After we met. It was the day I asked my father if he would help. I'd seen things before, but until I learned you were being taken away, I guess I had kept my head in the sand. I didn't want to think about what was happening. I convinced myself my best friend and her family had simply moved away, or that people losing their jobs and businesses and homes was just a recession."

She bit her lip. "When I first saw you, I thought you were in a hurry, and maybe lost. I've felt guilty ever since. If I had pointed you in any other direction than the lobby, you might not have been caught."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I would have been. SHE wanted me and would have torn the city apart looking. Anyone who tried to help me would have been hurt or even killed. But I've been able to help people even here. My friend and I have helped dozens of people escape."

"Really?" she asked, looking impressed.

Mamoru nodded. "He's hidden among the guards under a fake name. We use my gold to smuggle people back into the city. At first it was the kids, but he can't get to them anymore, so now it's the young girls, because there are people like that red-haired guard. People they can't fight."

"None of us can get out though, can we?" Usagi asked, showing a level of wisdom far beyond her years. "We either fought back or our family did. People will remember us on the outside and that would mean we would get caught again."

"I thought about having Motoki smuggle the guys out," Mamoru admitted. "But then we found out the smuggler was planning to turn them back in for a reward."

Usagi shook her head. "And you can't even really be mad at them," she said sadly. "Most people can't feed their families or buy medicine. And we're all trapped, in the prison or not."

He nodded. "Exactly. I am going to try to get your hair dye though, if I can."

"We'll see," Usagi said. "Thank you for these. Is there somewhere you've been keeping them? We don't have time to read them this morning, but I don't want them being taken away."

He led her to the books still laid out on the desk and together they hid the pages again, then put the books back on the shelf. He heard Usagi sniffling and pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug he hoped comforted her.

* * *

When they entered the field of the prison yard Usagi saw two other groups of ten prisoners. The three groups converged and stood together in front of a table that was holding their breakfast and lunch. They grabbed the lunches and put them into little mesh bags that had been stacked on the bars of their cells that morning. The breakfasts consisted of a roll that had an egg inside with a piece of cheese. They ate these standing up around the prison yard.

Over to one side, in the early light, they could see a big blue tarp covering something. None of them went close. As curious as Usagi was, she had a bad feeling about the tarp. She wanted to ask the two other cell groups, but they turned away as soon as she looked towards them after seeing the tarp. She realized she didn't want to know, but was about to find out.

A guard came over and told them to line up by group. Their cell, 237, had five men and five women. Cell 217 had three women and seven men, while 119 had six men and four women. She stuck close to Mamoru, and several times she felt his hand on her shoulder or arm.

"Your task is to remove what is under the tarp from the compound. You will load it, climb into your assigned truck, dispose of it, and return. You will not speak of what you see or do with anyone when you return. If you are caught speaking about it your cell will be the next Taken." He pointed them towards the tarps and another guard removed it, not looking down.

When she looked where the guard pointed she almost threw up, covering her mouth with her hand before turning away to get herself under control. Seventeen bodies laid on a blue tarp. They were unclothed, and unmarred, save for a few bruises.

"Load them into the last truck." The guard sounded upset but continued. "Cell 237, truck one. 217, truck two. 119 truck three."

They paired up, one to hold under each person's shoulders, and one for their feet, and loaded the bodies into the last truck. Usagi was with Mamoru, and she was thankful for that because he asked her to look at him while he guided their steps.

She couldn't help the tears that leaked down her face. It was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. With three cells they only had to carry one person, this one a middle-aged woman. Her body was a greyish white and, except for bruises on her arms, there was no mark on her. There was no explanation as to what had killed her.

They carefully carried the woman to the last truck and delicately put her inside. The other teams were being just as gentle. None of them said a word as they bent to their task. Finally, they loaded into their assigned trucks. Usagi wished she hadn't eaten. The truck door was swung shut behind them and they were closed into what amounted to a metal box with only one light, coming from a tiny window in the back door. They were completely separated from the driver, and no guard was put into the back with them.

The drive was about ten minutes long, and slightly bumpy. There were no seatbelts. It was dark in the truck, and there wasn't much to hold on to. Usagi swayed back and forth on her seat until Mamoru pulled her close and put his head against hers. "It'll be okay," he promised. But they both knew he was lying to make her feel better.

* * *

When the truck stopped, and they all climbed out, Mamoru thought he might get sick himself. They had seventeen bodies to bury and by the looks of the field where they stopped, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands more. There were no markers, no respect for the dead. They were being thrown away as though they were nothing. He prayed to the kami to guide their spirits, but there was nothing else he could do for them.

With seventeen to bury and thirty people, there were an odd number of graves to dig. He sent Usagi with Minako, Rei with Makoto, Ami with Zoicite, and the rest of them each worked alone. When the others were done theirs they simply moved over to them to help, Usagi stepping into the grave he was working while the others spread out to help anyone else.

Mamoru was struggling. As he dug, all he could think was that there was a chance one day someone else might be digging his grave, or Usagi's, or any of the others. His resolve to find a way out increased.

Usagi had silent tears streaming down her face as she dug, and her jaw was clenched with anger and sadness. He watched something grow in her. A light began to shine in her eyes and he saw fierce determination. She was thinking something, maybe planning something. Somehow, he knew it was important.

* * *

As she pressed her shovel into the ground, tears streamed down Usagi's face. In her borrowed red garb, her hairstyle changed, she might have appeared different, but the same person was inside. She cried for the seventeen people who had been taken and were now being buried here. She wasn't sure what to make of what she had seen.

She only knew that they had to get out of the prison before they were next. Usagi was determined that when she did get out, they would take the children with them, and anyone else they could. She couldn't picture leaving anyone behind, but those children really needed help.

Usagi wished briefly that things like magic were real, so she could do a spell and break open the walls of the prison. Unfortunately, she couldn't let the people in black jumpsuits out. That would cause danger to the other people in Tokyo.

She dug the shovel in again, and her shoulders and arms protested as she threw the pile onto the mound beside her. They'd been taking turns digging. All of them had spent some time in one grave or another. They were in an open field within a heavily wooded area, and were surrounded by rows of older, but still recent, graves. None were marked. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand. This was the most depressing thing she'd ever had to do.

Her hands were blistered, and her whole body was sore and tired. Even their trainings from that morning and the day before hadn't made her this exhausted. Now she was doubly sure she had to do the trainings. She just wished she knew a way to get everyone out. She sighed and bent for another shovelful of dirt. Was this what she could look forward to for her and her new friends?

When the graves were dug, they paired up to carry the bodies in. None were clothed, and none had a marker. She didn't know any of their names. She just wished she could do something for them.

Usagi bent her head with a silent prayer to the kami for them to be cared for on their journey to the spirit world. She grabbed onto Mamoru's hand on one side, and Ami's on the other. Without thought or planning, every person in the three cells joined hands and bent their heads for just a moment, giving silent respect to those who had been treated with none. The guards joined them first, and a moment later, the drivers, who had very little contact with the inmates.

She could hear the others murmuring their own prayers, and Mamoru, beside her, whispered that he was sorry he couldn't save them. Her heart broke.

No eye was dry among the group standing around those graves. No heart was unmoved. Not the prisoners, not the guards, not the drivers. Seventeen graves, dug by the hands of prisoners, who might end up in more unmarked graves beside them soon. When they finally turned not a word was spoken.

* * *

The guard that held the door open, touched Usagi briefly on the shoulder and Mamoru stiffened in fear, but the man merely shook his head. "No one's ever done that before." His voice was sad. "Thank you."

Usagi nodded her head, but she was still weeping and didn't speak.

The guard gave her a tiny smile. "You may want to wait and eat your lunches when you get back to your cell. I'll see if I can get you all something extra."

Mamoru thanked him as Usagi was crying too hard to talk, and the guard reached out and shook his hand. He whispered another thank you before hurrying them into the truck. The door closed behind them and a moment later he heard the front doors close as well.

He tried to keep his own face calm, but in the darkness of the truck he let a few tears fall. None of those people had deserved to die that way. None of those people had deserved to be buried without proper rites.

He clung to Usagi in the dark, praying for her safety.

* * *

Usagi was more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. And sadder than she could ever remember being. It had been sad and heartbreaking and even devastating to lose her father, to watch her mother and brother being smuggled away.

But this? Seventeen men and women, several possibly younger than she and the other girls in her cell. Just gone. For what reason? Why had they been Taken, and why were they dead now?

She let the tears fall as Mamoru clutched her to his chest.

Why had none of the other prisoners heard of the burials? Why had they been allowed out of the prison to bury them? Wouldn't it have cowed the prisoners more to watch the burials?

Usagi realized it was probably due to them not wanting word to get out of the prison. People would riot in the streets… even here in Japan, where the people were always respectful of others. She wondered if any of the children had been killed. Surely the guards weren't such monsters as that.

Were they in more danger now because they knew? It became more and more clear to Usagi that she and the others wouldn't be leaving the prison alive unless they did something to stop HER. They had to escape and go after her somehow. But how?

The truck rocked from side to side on the uneven road. She and Mamoru nearly fell off the bench as the truck went over a particularly bad bump. None of them had eaten their lunches, and as the guard had closed the door he suggested they eat them when they returned to their cells. They would be going straight in them, though it was only just past one in the afternoon.

The guard had given them a sad smile and thanked them, saying no one had ever acted that way before. It was all so horrible. She couldn't bear the thought that one day Mamoru or the others might be put into unmarked graves the same way. It was no wonder the guards didn't keep track of the inmates or try to learn their names.

She knew most of the guards were probably good people in a bad situation, though there were a few who enjoyed their positions of power. The trucks rumbled back into the prison yard and they were led through back hallways to get to their cells. She noticed Mamoru studying their path and took more notice herself, hoping to memorize it.

A white cat streaked by them, his forehead smudged the way the little black cat had been. He stopped and turned, looking at Minako, and then followed them back to their cell. They took turns in the shower, none for too long, to be fair to each other, and sat quietly on their bunks, no one speaking for a long time.

A guard came by, and Usagi recognized the one who had closed the door as they'd left the hidden graveyard. He had a bag over his shoulder and stopped at the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that today," he said quietly. "I wanted to give you these."

He handed the bag in through the bars and Mamoru took it. "Remember not to speak about what you saw." That last was in a whisper, and he looked each way before leaning in. "Be careful, they have something planned soon."

The guard was gone a moment later, and Usagi wondered if they would ever see him again. Mamoru opened the bag and found a pile of sandwiches like those they'd eaten that morning. He handed them out, and everyone had two. Their lunches were prepackaged, so they took them out of the mesh bags and hid them in a stack under one of the bunks.

Minako now had the white cat mostly cleaned. She had found a sock and was using that to clean the black smudge. Usagi took its match and did the same for the smudge on the black cat. She gave her a few bites of egg while she worked.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Then Mamoru stood and asked if anyone would like to work on their self-defense. The rest followed. Kunzite seemed aggravated and corrected every mistake with a bit of a growl in his voice.

The two cats watched from one of the bunks, their heads now cleaned, until they finished. Exhausted, Usagi stumbled and would have fallen during one of the moves if Makoto hadn't caught her. Mamoru told her to go sit, and finally she did. The two cats snuggled against her and the three of them watched.

"We have to get these people out of here," Usagi said finally. The words had been burning a hole in her all day. "I don't think I can take it, knowing what's going to happen. Those kids..." She trailed off as the others paused and turned to look at her.

Mamoru came and sat on the bunk. "I agree," he said after a few minutes. "But getting out might be a problem. It's not like any of us have any power."

"I can't bear it." Usagi broke down. "All those poor people." She sniffled. "What if those kids are next?"

"I'd like to know what the hell happened to them," Kunzite's voice was a low growl. "Not a damned mark to be seen, but they were definitely dead. Looked grey."

"I don't know. They looked perfectly healthy, if a bit underfed." Ami ran her fingers through her hair and Nephrite nodded along with her as she continued. "It was almost as though they died in their sleep, except they looked terrified, so they must have been awake. What could have done that to them?"

"They were completely drained of their energy," said a female voice they didn't recognize. As one they turned to look towards the cell bars, and Rei stood to go look, but Jadeite motioned her back and looked himself. "I'm over here with Usagi," said the voice, and Usagi looked down. It was the little black cat.

* * *

"My name is Luna. My friend here is Artemis."

Rei nodded, looking over to the window wistfully. "Phobos, Deimos," she murmured, but Mamoru caught the mournful tone.

"Cats can't talk." Minako said resolutely.

"I'm not an ordinary cat." Luna answered in a reasonable tone.

No one spoke for several minutes.

"Um... hi?" Usagi said after a long silence. "Are we having a mass hallucination, or did you really just talk?"

"I can speak. I can also help you." The cat said primly.

"This isn't what the Queen had in mind when she sent you into the future," added Artemis. "You were supposed to have normal, happy lives this time..." He trailed off sounding thoroughly pissed. "I should have known Beryl…

"Don't say that name!" everyone else in the cell hissed, terrified. Mamoru stood and went to the door. None of the guards were near them. He sighed in relief.

"… would cause problems again. She's woken Metalia already." Artemis finished as he returned to his seat.

Usagi cocked her head to the side, and looked down at the white cat, who seemed to be blushing. She looked to the other side, at Luna, who was giving the now red-faced Artemis an annoyed look. The black cat then jumped down from Usagi's side and sat on the floor.

"Can someone keep a lookout?" Luna asked.

Jadeite, who was still near the door, nodded and looked through the bars. The black cat began to talk in a very quiet voice. "I'm not sure how the ten of you found each other, and you aren't all collected yet, there are still more of you, but ten are enough to begin. I was only hoping for one or two, but I should have known you all would have fought back in one way or another. You are all reborn from a different time."

She settled down as though to tell a long story. "More than a thousand years ago, the world was… more than it is today. The solar system was under the kindhearted rule and protection of Queen Serenity. She was the Queen of the Silver Millennium, of the moon. While there was a ruling family from each planet, she was charged with the rule of all. This was because she was the protector of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal."

Artemis climbed down and went to sit beside Luna. "She had one daughter," he began. "Also named Serenity, and one son Tsukiyomi."

"The ruling families of the nine planets had their own responsibilities. The ruling family of Earth for instance was charged with the protection of their people, as most lived on the Earth. Very few lived on the other planets, and all of those had royal blood to one degree or another." Luna sighed.

"The ruling planets Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury would send their daughters to the Moon to train and become Senshi, as well as the protection of the princess, who was in training herself with the Silver Crystal," she continued.

Artemis interjected. "Meanwhile, there were other planets charged with protection from outside invaders, and over other things. "Pluto also had charge of Time, Saturn was the guardian of death and rebirth. Neptune watched for hints of enemies, while Uranus was charged with leading the outer Senshi."

Artemis paused to lick his paw and scrape it over his forehead. "There were other guardians, the Hogosha. These were those associated with the many moons, with the sun, with the asteroids and comets and the other, smaller planets."

Luna took up the tale again. "On Earth there were four kingdoms charged with protecting the four corners of the world, but they all answered to the Golden Millennium. The King, Endymion, had lost his will to do his duty after the loss of his wife, and so charge of the planet went early to the prince, also Endymion." She gave a sad sigh.

"The four princes of the planet were his protectors. They each had a skill of their own, as well as many shared abilities." Luna sighed. "The Princess, charged with watching over all the planets, saw Prince Endymion and began to fall in love with him. She would sneak to the Earth and watch him. One day he saw her, and the two fell madly in love." She smiled as if in memory.

"They were engaged after a time," Artemis continued, "and the protectors of Earth's regions, the Shitennou, found their soulmate brides in the Inner Senshi, each of whom complimented the powers of one of them. Their love was as deep as that of Endymion and Serenity, and their bonds were just as beautiful."

"And then Ber..." Luna's voice cracked as she stopped herself.

"Don't say that name," Mamoru warned.

"SHE was from the Earth and was a lesser princess to a small kingdom. She had long been infatuated with the prince but had never spoken. She chose to let jealousy change her, and when she learned of an ancient evil, called Metalia, hidden in the coldest region of the North, she went to her, and freed her. Metalia had HER begin collecting energy to feed her and make her stronger, and had people brought to her so that she could change them with her evil, or further corrupt the evil already in their hearts."

Mamoru was seeing images in his mind. Images of his Usagi, but she looked different. Her hair more silver, her dress a white gown with golden embroidery. He saw a rose garden lit by moonlight, and a white balcony from which he and Usagi stood looking out at the Earth below. The images came to his head, and they were painful.

* * *

Usagi had been listening intently, but heard a gasp, and looked over to see Mamoru with his fist to his forehead. She put a hand on his arm to ask if he was alright. He leaned slightly against her but didn't speak.

Luna nodded and kept talking. "Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, and their protectors, were still unaware of this of course, and were excited for their upcoming weddings. It was to be a joint ceremony, held on Venus. They all arrived, passed their trials, and the weddings and each Soul-Bonding took place. And then each couple spent the two weeks of isolation required for newly-weds. When they returned, they found things much altered."

Usagi had begun to see images in her mind. An orange and pink glow in the air, hidden rooms, hot springs, and the feelings of warmth and contentment and pure joy and love. And the face of Mamoru moving towards her in a pool of shallow water, tinged pink, as he prepared to kiss her. She let out a gasp of her own as her head began to throb painfully.

"There was war and strife on Earth now, and people were disappearing. Some died, but most came back altered. Angry and cruel, they turned against those they loved dearly. They often took their own friends and family members to be turned. The four princes of the realm were tricked by their own families, and were held and tortured, turned against their Prince and the Princess." Artemis bowed his head.

"War came to the Earth, to the other planets, and then finally to the Moon. The people, under a strange spell, attacked the Moon Kingdom. Each of the Shitennou, now a Dark General, was charged with killing their own wife, to leave the Princess open to be destroyed. They carried out their tasks, but in the moment their wives died, the shock and pain awoke them, and they killed themselves." More gasps filled the room. But Usagi couldn't so much as look up. Her head was throbbing so painfully now.

"Prince Endymion raced there, to save his bride, and as he was trying to take her to safety, the two were caught at the top of the castle steps by B- HER and a mob of mindless innocents. None of them even aware of their own presence. SHE attempted to sway Endymion to take her side, and when he refused, she struck out at Princess Serenity. Endymion lunged in front of her taking the blow and was killed. When SHE saw he was dead, SHE asked the Princess to join her cause instead. Knowing she might be turned, Serenity then took up Endymion's sword and ended her life."

"The Queen, driven nearly mad by pain and anger, fought Metalia back into her prison and sealed her away. She took up the Silver Crystal and made her Wish. It took her life in the process, but she healed the planet Earth, and took everyone from all other planets and placed them there, sending them into the future to live happy lives. She put her daughter, the prince, and the other Senshi and Shitennou into a deep sleep until it was time for them to be reborn. We slept near them, a different sort of sleep, as we were only in stasis and wouldn't be reborn." Artemis gave a sad smile.

"And here you are, more than a thousand years later," sighed Luna. "But this is not how it was supposed to be. It was meant to be a happy existence for all of you, and the others. You were meant to meet and fall in love in ordinary ways." She bowed her head. "But as soon as we recognized HER, Artemis and I knew we had to search for you. Someone covered our markings though, and for a time we forgot our task. Months we've been here, our logical thinking nearly gone, replaced by instinct alone, until you found and helped us."

"We are so sorry for what we are about to do to you," Artemis added. "But it's time for you to take your places as protectors." There was a sudden flash from the crescent on his forehead, and a moment later another from Luna. A bright light filled the cell, only for a brief time, but when it was gone, all ten prisoners, who had been remembering their pasts as the cats spoke, felt the stirrings of their own power.

Usagi looked down at her hands and saw a brooch, small and round. The other girls held up small sticks that looked like pens with pretty toppers. Mamoru held a metal rose in his hand, while the other men all had a small round pin, which looked like it would attach to a shirt collar.

"With these, you can become the Senshi and Shitennou again." Luna said quietly.

No one spoke. It was the quietest cell in the prison for a long time. Each person was dealing with difficult memories. Somehow Usagi knew that this would not be as simple as breaking down the prison walls and walking out. Mamoru suddenly pulled Usagi onto his lap and looked down into her eyes. Even sitting on his legs his head was higher than hers, and when she looked up at him, she felt overwhelmed with the need to protect him. He bent his head and met her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

She sighed and melted into him, feeling like she had come home. His arms tightened around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her close. She snuggled against her soulmate, praying this time she wouldn't be forced to watch him die. He seemed to be struggling with similar thoughts.

* * *

**Original Chapter 3 Reviews **

* * *

Sailor MH chapter 3 . Sep 6, 2018  
Well written!

James Birdsong chapter 3 . Sep 6, 2018  
Good three chapters


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow

**The Prison  
Chapter Four  
Third Night  
Shadow**

* * *

Mamoru sighed and clung tight to Usagi, who was cuddled in his arms. The memories had begun to sink into his own until they were nearly seamless. It was as though one day he was dying on the moon and the next he was waking in the hospital just after the accident that took his parents. He still had no memories of the accident, or his mother and father, which made him sad.

Usagi seemed to be dealing with the loss from their last life and would occasionally give a small hiccoughing sob. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her, but as the silence extended, it was becoming more and more obvious that there were things they weren't prepared to remember. He had a sense that this was not how things should have gone.

Artemis and Luna seemed to be under the same impression, but for Mamoru it was a different feeling. It almost seemed as though he could see each movement his life had been meant to take. He should have met Usagi early, spent time teasing her perhaps, maybe learned to love her slowly. They might have fought HER, but it would have been in a vastly different world. One where they were free to decide their own path.

Instead, over the course of a few short days he had fallen for her. She was so much more than he had ever imagined when he had met her in the government building. How was it that he had been thinking of her since that moment? Was there some strange twist to fate or destiny that made them find one another even in a place like this?

It had to be. Prisons weren't created this way, and they certainly didn't hold male and female prisoners together. Something had to have tugged at the minds of those who built it, who designed it, who thought of it to begin with. Otherwise, he would not have found Usagi again, and none of the other men would have met their soulmates in this place either.

He heard Usagi sigh and bent to give her a gentle kiss. She looked up at him and all he wanted was to protect her from seeing any more horrors. Unfortunately, it sounded as though they could not yet rest. They had to continue to work together to defeat HER and take back their city. With that thought in mind, he ended the silence.

"What's the plan," Mamoru asked in a quiet voice. "I don't think, knowing what we do now, that we can stand by and let this continue," he sighed. "Even knowing who we are though, it's not very simple. Even if we save every person in this prison, more will be put inside, or there will be other ways to harm people."

"The people being taken are brought to a lower level and drained of their life energy by a Youma. And it isn't the only one." Artemis looked as though he wanted to cry. "I've been all through this prison. No one thinks twice about a cat."

Luna frowned. "There are dozens of Youma throughout the city now. And those who aren't drained, are slowly being brainwashed. Some really are bad, but most people don't even really remember who they are once Metalia's got them under her dark spell. We have to take HER down… and Metalia."

"Should we escape tonight?" Kunzite's voice was filled with pain, and Mamoru remembered he had been forced to kill Minako and then had killed himself. Such a horrible thing to be forced to remember. "And how do we stop from being turned evil again?"

"That will be up to Usagi and Mamoru," Luna said in a firm but sad voice. "As for getting out of here, we have to wait for nightfall, but each of you can use your powers to teleport yourselves." Artemis sounded upset still, but his volume was low, and he was obviously trying to control himself.

"I don't think it's a good idea to disappear from the prison entirely yet, but after lights out each night, we can transport away. Tonight, I think we should go somewhere far away and make sure all of your souls are protected from turning evil."

* * *

Dinner was delivered to them. It was Motoki who came to the cell door, and Mamoru met him at the bars, calling Usagi over to join them, but reminding her to stay mostly hidden so that only his friend could see her. She put herself into the small space between the bunk and the door, barely peeping her head around to see Mamoru's friend.

"This is Usagi," Mamoru said, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Hi Usagi, I'm Motoki. This one driving you insane yet?" He lifted his cap and gave her a grin.

She stifled her giggle, but smiled widely at the young man, who pulled his cap down again a moment later. "No. I think it's my job to drive him insane," she whispered.

Motoki chuckled and handed in a tray that she passed to Makoto who had come up behind them to wave at the cheerful young man. He waved to her, hiding the movement with his body.

"Toki, you have to get out of here sometime tonight or tomorrow," Mamoru said quietly. "We heard from another guard that something big is planned. We don't know yet if it's the prisoners or the guards. You could get caught."

"I'm not leaving you behind Mamoru," Motoki's voice was firm.

"You won't be," Mamoru said leaning closer. "I have a way out for all of us."

"How?" Motoki asked, looking stunned.

Mamoru frowned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Motoki crossed his arms, looking angry, but then there was a brief flash behind Usagi and she turned. Kunzite had disappeared from the middle of the room. A second later he reappeared.

Motoki's jaw had dropped, and Mamoru poked him through the bars. He quickly schooled his face and gave a brief nod.

"I mean it Motoki. Get out tonight. Go to your parent's place and take them somewhere safe. Then stay hidden. I know you're using a fake name, but I can't guarantee that no one knows who you are. So, hide."

"How will I find you again?" Motoki asked.

"Do you remember where we met?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki nodded. Usagi felt bad. The young man looked like he was about to cry.

"If you hear of a _change_," he stressed the word carefully, "meet me there at midnight on the next Sunday."

Motoki nodded. He handed in a package of rolls and his hand briefly met Mamoru's. "Be careful," he whispered.

After he left, Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru, who was visibly worried for his friend. She knew the feeling. She'd been thinking of Naru for months, unsure if her best friend was alright. She only wished they'd had a way to make some arrangement to meet, but Usagi hadn't known anything was wrong until after the family had disappeared.

She guided Mamoru to the bed and sat next to him. Rei brought them both bowls of food and a roll apiece.

The group ate the dinner that was delivered to them in silence, then Kunzite put the bowls on the floor outside the cell doors.

Usagi thought they were going to train, but Luna told them to go to bed early and that she and Artemis would keep watch so they could sleep. Then they would wake them when it was safe to transport away.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't help clinging to Usagi. He considered himself a strong man, but in such a short time he had fallen, and now they knew they were going to be forced to fight an ancient evil that had once destroyed the kingdoms of the entire solar system. If all the powers that had fought in those times could not defeat Metalia and her puppet, how could they?

He wanted to be one with his soulmate. Wanted to show her that he loved her, but he feared it was too soon. He just knew he needed her to be in his arms, forever. When she turned to him and whispered that she loved him, he held her tight. She was still in a fragile state after what they had been forced to do that day. No one should have to go through something so horrible.

Usagi was stronger than he ever could have imagined. Her entire life had been torn apart, and he wasn't sure how to make it better for her. But though she cried, she carried on. No one could ask for more.

"I can't stop thinking about those kids," Usagi whispered. "Those children could be hurt, or the guards could go after them."

Mamoru nodded. "I've thought of it too," he admitted. "Before we do anything to fight HER we need to come up with a plan to help them, and everyone else."

"Do… do you think we'll survive it, this time?" she asked, her voice faltering.

"I think we can because we're more aware of the dangers. We've seen the way people have been changed, and if Luna is right, you and I together have the power to make sure none of us are turned. If we can't be turned, then we will survive."

"There must be a way to call the others," Usagi said, staring at him. "We will need as many as we can get, but we can't bring HER attention on us."

"We will find a way. Maybe Luna or Artemis will have some advice. For now, we should get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep yet," Usagi admitted. She bit her lip and even in the dark he could see her blush. "I want to be with you. Completely."

"Are you sure?" he asked, remembering her youth. She wasn't yet seventeen and he was twenty.

Usagi nodded. Mamoru let go of her and she made a sound of protest, but he simply took the blankets and tucked them between the frame and mattress of the upper bunk to create a place of privacy for them.

He crawled back inside and bent to kiss Usagi.

* * *

Mamoru turned Usagi so that she was on her back and kissed her deeply, passionately. In the dim light, he held her tightly, his hands roaming over her. She sighed into his mouth, slipped her fingers up into his hair, and held on as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

When he lifted his head, they were both breathless. His hands went to the zipper of her borrowed jumpsuit, and he pulled it down, then pulled the red material off her shoulders and down her body. He kissed her neck, then followed the center of her body as he kissed his way to her breasts, taking time to devour them, before moving lower to pull off her underwear. He kissed her nether lips, and suckled the core of her pleasure, then slipped a digit inside her to test her readiness for him.

A moment later his jumpsuit was gone, and he was slipping inside her. Sighs filled the air around them, and a golden and silver light seemed to fill the small space around them. Both heard music and felt a warm breeze caress their naked skin. He moved in her, and she held tightly to him. It was sweet and gentle, but full of their passion and longing. Ribbons of dancing light wove around the pair, and they sighed as the Soul-Bond sealed once more. The ribbons twisted tighter and tighter around them, sinking deeper inside.

Usagi realized she could feel Mamoru's presence in her mind, could feel his need for her, not only his love, but his possessive lust. She moved under him, and his thrusts deepened. Sweat covered their bodies as they reached climax together. They panted for a long moment, and then Mamoru helped her dress, unwilling to leave her bare in case someone came into the cell. He dressed as well, then lay with his head on her breast, and just held her as the ribbons of light continued to weave themselves over them.

Usagi could hear music swelling again and again for the next hour as the others healed their own Soul-Bonds. Finally, all ten prisoners fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi close as she fell asleep. He was fading fast himself, though he had trained himself to always be alert. He wasn't sure how well two cats could stand guard, but there was an advantage to having Artemis just outside the cell pretending to be after a mouse. He would see anyone coming long before Mamoru himself could have.

The Soul-Bond was still tightening over them both and he could feel the ribbons of light, as though they were a physical caress. He'd never experienced anything so beautiful or moving before. At least that he remembered. He was sure if he had memories of his early childhood, they would be wonderful.

Usagi snuggled closer to him and he had to struggle not to wake her and make love to her again. Every time he saw her he wanted her more, and he was sure, now that they were so completely connected, the need would only increase.

Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her hair and let himself drift.

* * *

Luna woke them around midnight, and as each couple came awake and moved into the center of the room, Usagi could hear Artemis reminding the men how to teleport themselves and giving a location. They had chosen to go far outside of Tokyo for this.

Usagi's memories were coming back more and more now, and as the others prepared to teleport she thought about how she and Mamoru might weave protection for all of them. She recalled all of them had crystals of their own, which gave them their powers, and wondered if they should weave the protection in such a way that it ran not just through their souls, but through their Crystals as well.

She felt Mamoru nod in approval and realized he was listening to her thoughts. ::Mamoru?:: She thought his name rather than speaking aloud.

::I'd forgotten we could do this.:: Mamoru admitted inside her head.

::We should remind the others, just in case.:: Usagi suggested, and Mamoru went to each of them as they finalized their meeting spot.

Usagi picked Luna up, and Mamoru took her in his arms. He pulled out the rose pin and changed in the blink of an eye, but she couldn't see anything in the dark. With a turn he transported them many miles away and onto a small island used as a wildlife sanctuary, several miles off the coast of Japan. He released her gently, and they waited for the others to arrive.

Usagi took a step back and looked him up and down in the moonlight. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a star pendant hanging down from a bowtie. A top hat covered his head, and a white domino mask his upper face. A long black cape with a red felt lining hung down from his shoulders. He was remarkably handsome in the getup, and she couldn't help moving to him for another kiss. She set Luna down as she stepped back and raised her brooch.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Luna whispered.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" She cried out the phrase, driven by instinct.

Her body raised about six inches off the ground and she gently spun as the changes took her, bathed in a silver glow as her jumpsuit disappeared. The brooch moved so that it was over her chest, and streamers of fuchsia ribbon spun out from it to cover her. A white fuku appeared, then gloves and boots, a choker and tiara. A blue skirt and red bow formed and little red hair-pieces appeared inside the buns that formed her normal hairstyle. Little feathered clips appeared as well, these just beyond her bangs. Lipstick formed on her mouth, and little dangling crescent moon earrings attached to her ears. She spun slowly one more time and was gently lowered back to the ground.

When she turned back to Tuxedo Kamen, he was joined by the others, who had been watching in stunned silence. Until Luna whispered, "Sailor Moon," giving her a name as she had done for Mamoru, who was now Tuxedo Kamen.

The other girls raised their transformation pens and cried out the crystal power of their own planets. Their transformations were faster, a little less elaborate, but no less beautiful. Each one was surrounded by something of their own element. Fire, water, lighting, and a ribbon of stars.

Ten people now stood on the gentle sweep of the hill, and two cats stood in the center of their circle. Sailor Moon wondered how they could call the others. She had thought about it, but had not yet come up with a solution.

Tuxedo Kamen put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be drawn to us as soon as we start," he said. Let's go slowly, add one at a time." He raised his voice and spoke to the others, "as we do this, others will appear. They are supposed to be here, simply add them to the circle. Usagi and I will work our way around."

The others nodded. Each person reached one hand to their own chest and pulled out the Crystal of their planetary power. Tuxedo Kamen's was golden, Sailor Moon's silver. Each of the other men had a crystal that matched their own names. Mars, who was also Rei, pulled out a Ruby Crystal. Mercury, who was Ami, pulled out a Sapphire Crystal. Jupiter, or Makoto, pulled out an Emerald Crystal. Venus, who was also Minako pulled out an Amber Crystal.

The ten of them moved one step closer together and held the crystals towards the center of the circle. Each opened themselves through their planetary power, and Sailor Moon, going mostly on instinct, reached out to them. She waited for each person to shift their will to her own, knowing the protection would not work if it wasn't done willingly.

She took the powers of each into herself, feeling Tuxedo Kamen reach for her, and they passed them back and forth, weaving the first protection around themselves to ensure that they could not be turned. It was the largest safeguard of all. Now that they had their memories, both of them knew how powerful the Crystals they carried were. With the two combined they could put out the sun.

Almost immediately others arrived. She added each of the three to what she was wielding. A moment later another appeared, this one different and as she tugged at the power it seemed to remind her of a dream. Three more appeared, and Sailor Moon gasped. Two of them were familiar. She knew who they were without opening her eyes. Finally, there was a flicker of power as the last appeared, the youngest.

Sailor Moon desperately wanted to open her eyes and halt the process, but she couldn't. She held in her grasp the power of the two strongest Crystals, and sixteen others, none insignificant, though two seemed foreign and one ethereal. She contained the powers within her own, and then passed the stream of energy to Tuxedo Kamen, who did the same.

Then together they began to weave the threads of light into one strand before sinking it into each person, weaving a connection to each soul in the group. She wrapped the threads several times around her own soul then passed it to Tuxedo Kamen, who did the same. When that was done, they wove the threads through each of the crystals to strengthen the bond.

Those in the group who were soulmates, she added another layer of protection for. One could not be turned without the other, even if all other bonds were broken. Never again would they be forced to harm one another. She bound their souls as tightly to each other's crystals, as they were bound to each other's souls.

She connected the threads of light into the two felines to protect them, then back through each person in the group. There was a loud caw and two black birds appeared. Even without opening her eyes she knew they belonged with Mars and Jadeite, who was now West Knight. As she had done for the cats, she wove the threads of light into them and connected them to their charges. When it was done, she passed the power to Tuxedo Kamen, who did exactly the same as she had, before the two of them released it completely and sank to their knees in exhaustion.

The moment she opened her eyes, she also opened her arms, able to feel the need of one member she had not prepared herself for. Shingo, still in henshin as Blue Moon Knight, ran to her and flung himself into her arms, hugging her close.

"We heard you were in prison," he whispered, and he wept. "When Haruki, Takeo and I felt the call, Mom and Aunt Akiko said we had to come to you, but I didn't believe them."

"Shh, I've got you. I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay," Sailor Moon said, rocking her little brother in her arms. He was only thirteen, and she had not known he would be drawn to them. Or Haruki. Somehow she had not yet remembered them, though seeing them, feeling them, brought back memories of their childhood in two lifetimes.

"Usagi!" Haruki, who was Sun Knight, said, joining the strange hug on the hilltop. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly, bringing Blue Moon Knight along into the air. Her brother laughed, and her cousin hugged them both tighter.

She looked over at Tuxedo Kamen as her feet met the grass and released her henshin, starting a chain reaction as he and the others did the same. "Come and meet your family," she said, reaching her hand for his. She saw him smile nervously as he clasped hers and stood.

* * *

_Come and meet your family_. Those had been Usagi's words. His heart swelled with joy at them. He was no longer alone, and never would be again.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves," Luna said, bringing everyone's attention back to the present. They had all been watching the little reunion, and he saw the girls wiping away tears.

He smiled at them all and turned to the tall red-haired youth and bowed. "I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said, smiling. The other teen had vivid green eyes Mamoru could see under the light of the moon.

"Kazuo Haruki," he smiled back, his grin wide as he bowed in return, then pulled a startled Mamoru in for a bear hug. "How is it that I remember you, but I don't?"

"You'd have to ask the cat," Mamoru said, laughing. "You wouldn't remember me from this life, but from our last, perhaps."

Haruki raised an eyebrow, but Mamoru had already turned to the boy. "You must be Tsukino Shingo," he said. "Your sister speaks very highly of you." He bowed to the younger teen who had darker blonde hair and blue eyes much like Usagi's.

"Mamoru," Shingo said. "That means protector." He looked at Usagi and then back to Mamoru, nodded, and then bowed in return. "You'll protect her, right?"

He nodded. He would give his very life to protect Usagi, and he hoped the boy understood that, because if he told Usagi, she would find a way to tie him up before they could go into battle. He had learned much about his love already.

Once the two familial introductions were complete, Haruki went to a young boy with light blonde hair and brought him forward. His eyes were a sky blue that shimmered in the moonlight.

"This is Kaneko Takeo. We found him a short time ago."

The youngest, a girl, who had been standing next to Takeo, ran to Usagi. Mamoru wasn't sure if they knew each other, but Usagi instantly held on to her, giving her a comforting hug. He watched as she knelt to speak to the little one.

"This is Miyamoto Yuzuki," Usagi said a moment later. "She needs help. Her parents were killed by a Youma and she has been in hiding ever since. Haruki, could you take her with you?"

Mamoru was amazed at the speed with which Haruki took the girl up into his arms, carrying her as though he had known her forever. The little one laid her head trustingly on the teen's shoulder, snuggling close as though he were more than a stranger. Just that quickly a family had grown. And Mamoru was part of that family now. They all were. Everyone on the hill.

He turned to the rest of the group and his jaw dropped. He recognized that horn. "You're from Elysion," he said, awed. The boy was young, perhaps eight or nine years, with light blonde hair and a golden horn on his forehead.

"Father," he said, bowing respectfully. Mamoru felt confusion sweeping though him. He had no children, certainly not a dream protector. The boy then turned to Usagi, "Mother," he bowed to her as well.

They both bowed in return, and then locked eyes with one another. :: We should wait, :: he heard her say into his mind. He agreed. Now was not the time.

* * *

Usagi was exhausted. It felt like she had run a marathon when the work was done, and the night was not over. It was nearly three in the morning, before they all were sitting comfortably in the grass.

The shock had not yet faded. Not just that her brother and cousin were there, but that they also had soulmates within the Outer Senshi. Haruki was soulmate to the one with beautiful long green hair, Sailor Pluto. Shingo was soulmate to the youngest Senshi, a girl with shimmering black hair that held hints of purple where the moonlight touched it, Sailor Saturn. The other two of the Outer Senshi were Uranus and Neptune, who were already Soul-Bonded. They looked beautiful together. Uranus, a tall blonde with her hair cut short, had her arms around the waist of Neptune and was stroking the other girl's shoulder-length aqua hair.

"Hey Usagi," Haruki said, finally moving again. Usagi smiled up at him and he pulled her in for a tight hug. "I hope you don't mind us bringing Takeo. He is now part of the Hogosha. I found him when his parents sent him to us. Apparently there is a new threat out there. We have to handle our own problems first though. His Solar System is gone, but I was afraid if I didn't bring him he would be stolen away from us."

Usagi smiled. "Of course, I don't mind. He is family now." She held out her arms and the younger boy raced into them. She could sense him, his need to be loved, and his sadness over the loss of his home. She held him tight and looked around the circle. But he didn't belong with her.

"Rei, Jadeite," she called. They moved closer to her and without a word accepted him into their arms. "He will have to stay with my cousin a little longer," she warned, but he is yours.

"Some of us have parts of our memories from a past life, so we recognize one another. I'm hoping Luna and Artemis can unlock the rest. That doesn't really tell us who everyone is in this life, so we are all starting fresh," she told Takeo. She looked over to Yuzuki, who was watching with rapt attention. "Maybe all of us should introduce ourselves to the newest Hogosha, Takeo and Yuzuki."

The others nodded.

"I'm Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen, and I protect the Earth and the Golden Crystal." Mamoru's thick black hair fell into his face, covering his sapphire eyes, and he swept his head to the side to brush it away. "These are my Shitennou."

"I am Kunzite," as he stepped forward the white-haired man bowed his head, his silver eyes gleaming. "I am the leader of the Shitennou, and protector of the North, now North Knight."

"I am Jadeite," the man with short, curly blonde hair stepped forward. "I am the Shitennou who protects the West, and I've become West Knight."

"I am Nephrite," his chestnut hair swung as he bowed. "I am the Shitennou who protects the East, East Knight."

"I am Zoicite," the man with long blonde hair smiled. "I am the Shitennou charged with the South, and I am South Knight."

"I am Usagi, as well as Sailor Moon, and I am the protector of the Moon and the Silver Crystal." She smiled and waved her hand. "These are the Senshi."

"I am the protector of Mercury, Ami."

"I'm Mars' protector, Rei."

"Protector of Jupiter, Makoto."

"I protect Venus, and I'm Minako."

Each of the women smiled and patted the children before moving away and making room for the others.

"I am Haruka, guardian of Uranus." The woman with short blonde hair smiled, her hand on the lower back of the aqua haired woman next to her.

"I am Michiru, and I am the Senshi of Neptune." She smiled.

"I am Setsuna," this came from the green-haired woman, who gave a shy smile. "I am Sailor Pluto." Usagi hid a grin when Haruki couldn't seem to stop staring at Setsuna. He was already smitten, and he didn't remember her. It was wonderful.

"I am Hotaru," said the younger girl. She glanced at Shingo, then back at the ground and Usagi had to hide her smile. "I'm Sailor Saturn."

"I'm Shingo," her brother said, "Blue Moon Knight, and the Keeper of Chronicles." He looked as though he wasn't sure where the words had come from. Usagi could relate. Everything seemed strange and unreal.

Haruki smiled. "I am Haruki, Hogosha (protector) of the Sun, and also Sun Knight."

He put a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "To make it easier on my young friend, he is Takeo, and is called the Golden Warrior. He is the son of the protectors of moon and sun from his own solar system."

Takeo gave a shy smile, and a small bow. "Hi."

Then Haruki whispered to the girl. "This is Yuzuki, Far Moon Warrior, whose parents were guardians of the largest moon in her solar system." Yuzuki hid her face in his shoulder.

They all smiled and bowed at each other.

"I hate to cut this short," Kunzite was looking around. "But unless we plan to make our break now, we are going to have to get back to the prison."

"Prison!" the gasp came from Michiru. "What is going on? Why are you in prison?"

"The ten of us," Mamoru said, "have all fought back against HER in some way or had a family member who fought back against them. We're all together however and will keep each other safe. It's been a hard day for us though and we're exhausted. We had to bury seventeen people today.

Gasps went around the circle.

Usagi tried to hold in her tears, but they slipped, and she was embraced by her bright cousin. The two were much alike in personality, and if the world had been any different they might have annoyed everyone with their sunny attitudes.

"How did they die?" Shingo asked, his voice quiet. He slipped his hand into Usagi's and looked up at her.

"There are Youma beneath the prison. Those strange monsters that take people's energy and make them act strange. But in the prison, they kill people." Usagi saw the fear in her brother's face and squeezed his hand. "We're okay for now, and if they come for us, we can just teleport away," she said quietly.

"I want to talk to all of you, but this isn't the best time. Around six they start doing cell checks, so we have to get back. Plus, I'd like another couple hours of sleep." Mamoru was frowning as he spoke, and Usagi realized he was more worried about her than himself.

"We could meet here tomorrow night." This came from Setsuna. "There are things that must be discussed."

They all said their goodbyes, Usagi giving her brother and cousin one last hug. The guys transformed again so they could take the girls back. Tuxedo Kamen took Usagi in his arms, Luna on her shoulder, and spun. A moment later they were in the tiny cell. He let his henshin go and they slipped into their bunk and laid down. The others followed them and laid in their own bunks. No one spoke. They really didn't need to anymore. Their connections were close enough that all of them could read the emotions of the others.

Usagi finally closed her eyes and gave into sleep, Mamoru wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

**Original Chapter 4 Reviews **

* * *

Krys7 chapter 4 . Sep 6, 2018  
Wow totally diffrent from anything i've ever read so far. I love it. Its got such a good flow and its so original. I am looking forward to seeing how everything unfolds and look forward to the next chapter.

Guest chapter 4 . Sep 6, 2018  
This is Gold ! Love it keep it Coming

Sailor MH chapter 4 . Sep 6, 2018  
Well written. How are Usagi and others escaping from prison?

SailorMoon489 chapter 4 . Sep 7, 2018  
This story is absolutely amazing and i cannot wait for more updates!

Guest chapter 4 . Sep 8, 2018  
Looking forward to how our heroes would do inside the prison and make Tokyo safe again. You've got an interesting plot going on here. How would their guerilla tactics fare again Beryl's minions?

Astraearose-silvermoon chapter 4 . Sep 9, 2018  
Can't wait for the update


	6. Chapter 5: Light

**Author's Note (5/5/19): **This is an entirely new chapter, just for you! I really wanted everyone to see what happened to people, and show what the prison was like. It's taken me a few days to get this just how I want it, to show everything that needs to be shown, and to help people understand the world that has been created. Also, it was part of the request that was missing.

* * *

**The Prison  
Chapter Five  
Fourth Day and Night  
Light  
**

* * *

Usagi heard frightening laughter first. Instantly alert, she opened her eyes, staring into Mamoru's. The sound was coming from further down the hall and she could hear someone else crying from the same direction. Something bad was happening, but trapped as they were in the cell, they could do nothing about it. Not without giving away who and what they were.

She moaned as she tried to sit up. She ached badly. Between her training with the others, the burials they'd had to perform, and what she'd done with the Crystals the night before, she was so sore that even breathing seemed painful. She attempted again to sit up and still struggled.

Mamoru appeared at her side, helping her to raise herself from the thin mattress. He looked as worried as she felt, and moved quietly, urging her to walk hidden by his own body until she was safely in the shower, the curtain closed. Within a minute the other four girls had joined her.

"I'm thinking we may have a fight for dominance when we return to the day cell this morning," Minako whispered. "Do you remember your self defense training from our last life?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, and I remember what you all have been teaching me in this one," she added. "We need to keep our eyes and ears open today. We might be able to discover some of what HER plan is. I don't like that something big is coming."

"Me either," Rei whispered. "I feel a heaviness to the air this morning, like everyone is just waiting."

In the outer room they heard a clang as the cell door opened. "To the day cells," a guard ordered. It wasn't the red-haired guard thankfully. Usagi shivered just at the thought of him.

The men surrounded the women as they made their way to the hallway toward the day cells. Usagi couldn't help wondering if they would get breakfast that morning. Her stomach growled at the thought.

A nasty laugh sounded behind them and Usagi dug her face into Mamoru's back. "Did you think you could really hide the girl from me forever?" a voice asked.

Shivers ran down Usagi's spine. She knew that voice. The red-haired guard was standing just outside their cell. Usagi didn't look. She kept her face hidden. The others clustered tightly around her, but she knew there wasn't much they could do without giving themselves away. As soon as he said something Usagi grew uncomfortably aware that due to her transformation her normal hair style had returned.

"Oh give it a rest Ichiro," the other guard said. "We don't have time for this. Unless you want to be thrown into a cell yourself," he added. "We must appear before the Queen."

Usagi clung to the desperate hope that she could escape from Ichiro. She was thankful to have a name for him. He was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake from. The memory of his hands on her skin caused a shudder to run through her body and she felt the other girls pressing even closer as they attempted to keep the reaction hidden.

"True enough," Ichiro murmured. "I'll have time enough soon," he said, and Usagi could imagine he was trying to see her through the others. She shrank further, making herself as small as possible.

"Hurry into the day cell, all of you," the other guard said, waving them down the hall toward where another guard waited. They moved as a single unit, their steps in sync as they hurried away. A moment later the next guard unlocked the day cell and let them in.

Usagi didn't move an inch away from Mamoru, though she peeked around his shoulder, and gasped in shock.

* * *

The group in the day cell was vastly different when Mamoru and the others stepped inside. He searched the room and found no prisoners wearing black jumpsuits. His eyes scanned the room several times, but none of them were there. There were new faces, and many of the old ones were gone. They wouldn't need to fight for dominance with the bunch there now. Most wore yellow or red... or white.

"What's happened to them?" he asked rhetorically. "Has there been another Taking?" The lack of black jumpsuits disturbed him. While they were rather evil, they often kept the guards at bay. Despite the fight for dominance he had been thankful they were a distraction.

Kunzite grunted behind him, which was all the answer he was going to get about the changes.

There were nearly twenty prisoners he had never seen before, and the room still seemed half empty. He knew seventeen had been taken from the group in the day cell, but he had seen none of the black jumpsuits in the people who had been buried, and most of those in blue were gone too. It made no sense as their own group hadn't been stopped.

Now there were also several in white jumpsuits, which made no sense to him. He had never seen any of them before, and hadn't been aware another color group existed. What did their suits signify? Why were they here now? What was happening inside the prison?

The ones in the white jumpsuits shrunk away from everyone else, hiding in corners, or staying on the fringes of the groups, clustered in pairs.

"What the hell is going on?" he heard Jadeite ask. He wanted to know the answer himself. Nothing was familiar, and in a place like prison even hated familiar things were a comfort. It was as though the rules had suddenly been changed and there was no telling what would happen next.

"Stick together," he ordered. "No one goes off alone. If you leave the group, stay in pairs."

There were murmurs of agreement all around him. He pulled Usagi to his side then, wrapping an arm around her waist. That's when he noticed a red-haired girl in a white jumpsuit sitting in their spot. The territorial gang leader in him brindled at the thought of anyone encroaching on his space. But as he tensed to attack, he heard Usagi's plea.

* * *

Usagi caught sight of someone sitting in their 'U' of seats and saw that Mamoru had tensed. But when she looked again at the girl, she gasped. "Don't chase her away," she begged. "Not her."

"Why?" his voice was calm, but he didn't appear to be. He looked furious, and ready to attack.

"That's my best friend, Naru!" Usagi said excitedly. "I don't know how long she's been here but she went missing before you did. Why is she wearing a white jumpsuit?"

"I don't know. Nothing makes sense this morning," he added, a touch of worry in his tone.

:: We have to figure out what is going on. She's our best hope for answers. Let me approach her first. :: she said to him in her mind.

Mamoru stiffened. :: No. We go together. ::

"Break into pairs," he ordered the others. "Very slowly and carefully approach groups of white and yellow only and get as much information as you can. Do not leave your Soul-Bonded. If a guard comes into the day cell, get back to us immediately, understood?"

The others whispered their agreement and hurried into the room, moving cautiously toward the other inmates. Usagi and Mamoru moved together, approaching their territory slowly. Naru looked up and peered at Usagi closely. Then she let out a small cry and raced toward her.

Mamoru tried to block her, but Usagi patted his arm and then opened hers wide to accept the hug from her childhood friend.

"Usagi!" Naru whisper yelled. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Naru! We were told you moved. That you sold the store. How long have you been here?"

"Since the day after we disappeared. Mother caught someone trying to curse the jewelry," Naru hissed. "She tried to throw them out, and then we were being forced into a truck and the next day we ended up here."

Mamoru herded them to the benches and ordered them to sit, then he stood guard, hovering protectively over both of them. She glanced at him and he nodded, but kept a wary eye on everyone else in the room. Usagi followed his lead, glancing from her friend, to all the other prisoners, and back every few seconds. She was learning how to maintain her survival. This was part of it.

"If you've been here the whole time, why didn't the other prisoners know about the white jumpsuits?" Usagi asked, curious.

"I don't know. Everyone in our building wore white. We didn't even know there were other colors. We've all been here since the beginning, I think. No more have been added for over six months. There were several thousand of us at first," she added. Her head tilted to the side, then she waved one hand slightly. "The people in white in this room are all that's left. They separated the children from us a long time ago. They took everyone. My mother and Umino's father. Then they came back again and again. "

"Umino is here too?" Usagi asked, her head swinging back and forth to search.

Naru lifted a hand and pointed. Umino was on the outer edges of a group wearing red and blue jumpsuits, not speaking to any of them, simply listening. "He's right there," she said softly. "You didn't know he was missing?"

"My father stopped letting us go to school months ago," Usagi said, her voice hitching. "Most parents did."

"Oh." Naru bit her lip. "Where are they? Your parents."

Usagi refused to cry. She glanced at Mamoru and took comfort from his presence. "My father was murdered a while ago. He was running an underground newspaper and got caught in a 'riot,' made up of HER supporters."

"You mean Ber-" Naru was cut off when Usagi threw a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "Don't call attention to yourself!" she hissed. "Anyone in this room could report you, and the guards are just as dangerous as the black jumpsuits."

"Black jumpsuits?" Naru asked.

Usagi took several minutes to explain the colors as well as why she was there. Naru seemed confused as to the color of her jumpsuit so she told her about Ichiro, the red-haired guard, and his attempts to get to her. "Mamoru and the others have been helping me. I've only been here a few days, but they've already saved me once." She told Naru about the attack on her when she'd been thrown into the cell.

"That's terrifying," Naru said when she had finished. "Nothing like that happened in our other building. We were all terrified though."

"Look who I found," Ami said as she approached. She had her hand on Umino's shoulder. "He almost just got murdered," she added in an aside to Mamoru. "This is not a place where you hang on the fringes of groups more dangerous than you trying to listen in. And in here, everyone is more dangerous than you."

"What do you mean?" Umino asked. Before she could answer he'd recognized Usagi. "Usagi!" he almost shouted.

Naru grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bench beside her. "Shut up!" she whisper-yelled at him. The boy blushed, but Usagi was still worried. She watched the other prisoners carefully, but none of them seemed to notice her. They weren't really paying attention to anything. It was clear they were all just as confused about the changes as her own group was.

She stood and moved to Mamoru's side, leaving Naru to explain things to Umino. She stood tall, making her stance as aggressive as she could to mimic his. She didn't speak aloud. It was too dangerous. :: I think the white jumpsuits are political prisoners or something. They've never committed crimes. They were all taken before the regime really began.::

:: I have a feeling you're right. They must have been gathered when people took their places. I always wondered how the witch got so many people on her side so quickly. I'll have them gathered together so we can keep them safe, but I don't know how well we can do that. ::

He turned and spoke to Zoicite and Ami, who were still standing close, and they hurried out to talk to the others. Mamoru and Usagi stood at the mouth of the 'U' of benches, watching carefully as their friends herded anyone in white toward them. By the time they had finished, eleven more were with them, sitting on the benches. The rest of their group surrounded their territory, making sure the innocents inside were completely protected.

"What else are we in the dark about?" Rei hissed. "This is a shock, and not a good one. Something major is going to happen."

"We have to get them out today," Makoto said. "I think they are in danger, and they'll bring that danger to anyone they connect with."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"They're going to be Taken. It's obvious. I wonder why it wasn't done already." Rei frowned as she spoke, shifting restlessly. Little sparks appeared in her clenched fists and Usagi rested a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm the fiery former Miko.

"How the hell do we get them out?" Kunzite growled. "We can't take them to our cell to teleport out of here. I don't know what else we can do." He paced back and forth like a prowling lion, looking angrier than Usagi had ever seen him. "The others are all worried about letting them close. They won't help."

Near the door, guards had gathered and were peering in at them. It seemed significant to Usagi, who peered at them cautiously, trying not to be obvious. Something big was going down and she wanted to know what it was.

The window at the side of the room opened and the smell of miso soup and dumplings rolled through the room like a wave. "For now," Mamoru said, authority clear in his voice, "lets help them get some breakfast. We have the rest of the day to figure it out. The guards wont take them with so many of us loose. There are still enough in blue and red to cause problems."

Usagi hurried to Naru and Umino and the others. They both stood as she approached. "Alright, line up everyone. Two rows. We're going to take you to the window to eat breakfast. Don't leave the group for anything. Understood?"

Most of the white jumpsuited prisoners obeyed instantly, but two frowned and stayed in their seats. Usagi made her way to them and, still keeping watch of the room, asked what was wrong.

"Who put you in charge," one asked. He was a young man, perhaps Mamoru's age, and it was clear to Usagi that he was used to leading the group of remaining white jumpsuits.

Usagi laughed. "Here's the deal. Stick with us, you will survive until nightfall. Don't stick with us, you take your chances with them." She pointed to the pushing and shoving inmates near the window. Most of them wore blue or red. "The black jumpsuits might be gone," she added, "but the others are just as dangerous."

The man didn't need another explanation and hurriedly stood, making his way to the back of the line.

The other one was younger, a boy perhaps her own age, and he bit his lip nervously, looking around himself almost as much as she was. Usagi felt bad for him, but couldn't show weakness in front of the other prisoners. That lesson she had learned by watching Mamoru. She wanted to bend down, pat him on the shoulder, but she couldn't. It made her feel guilty, but she had to survive if she was to protect him or the others, and if the rest of the inmates sensed weakness they could very well pounce.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a hushed, and much kinder, voice.

"What if they poison us?" he asked. "Or what if someone jumps us?"

Usagi frowned. She hadn't thought about poison, but it wasn't a great concern. They couldn't drain the energy of the dead. "They won't poison us," she assured him. "As for being jumped, there is safety in numbers and my group will protect you, okay?"

He finally nodded and slowly stood, shuffling towards the others. Usagi took her place next to Mamoru at the front of the group. The others patrolled the sides and the back of the lines, making sure no one else drew near. They made their way to the window, arriving just as the scuffle for position ended, and were in line before most with yellow jumpsuits dared to approach. She gathered the bowls for herself and Mamoru, and noted the other women doing the same for their Soul-Bonded. The men needed their hands free to protect the rest of them. She led the way back to the benches and they all took their seats.

Silence descended on the day cell as everyone ate their soup and dumplings. Whispers occasionally rose and fell, but there was a calm hush over the inmates. The guards had disappeared from the doorway. Usagi wracked her brain, trying to think of a way to make sure everyone escaped. She wasn't sure how to pull it off, but there had to be a way.

There were thirteen total in white jumpsuits. Nine of those were males. It was possible to separate them into two groups and see if they could be assigned in an open cell in their block. Then, that night, they could sneak them out while the rest slept. It was the only plan she could think of.

When they had finished eating, Mamoru and Usagi joined the others from their own sleep cell and she told them her thoughts. Two cells in their block had been emptied, which would make it possible for them to be close by. And they knew the area, and the guard's schedules. It was the only hope they had of rescuing them all before another Taking.

"Does anyone have another idea?" Usagi asked, worried that it would put everyone in danger if the two cells of people suddenly went missing.

"No. It's the only one that makes sense," Rei said. "No one keeps any records. They might have to search for them, and it's likely they would just give up rather than telling anyone they lost a bunch of prisoners."

"We could change the colors of their jumpsuits like we did for Usagi," Ami suggested.

"That wont work. The red-haired guard, Ichiro, saw through the ruse already. He would have told the others and they'll be on the lookout for it. No. We have to be seen in our cells when the others disappear," Mamoru said. "We've always kept you women hidden when the guards come by. They won't expect to see you. While we keep them distracted, a few of you should sneak into the bathroom, teleport, and collect them."

Usagi could tell what it cost Mamoru to let them go on their own. In his mind they were precious and needed to be protected. He wouldn't want to be separated from her, and by the shifting stances of the others, they felt the same. But it was the only chance they had.

"When?" Kunzite asked. "I don't want to wait too long," he added, looking out at the only guard who remained. The man stood just outside the cell, talking into a phone. "If we wait until morning we're taking a chance they get Taken before then."

"Sounds like we should do it just after lights out," Mamoru said. "I wish there was a way to disguise the girls more though."

"Don't worry," said a voice, and Usagi was startled to realize Luna had appeared at their feet. "There's a glamour when you transform. No one will recognize you."

Usagi didn't bend down to pick up the cat. Even that could be a sign of weakness. She frowned as she glared out at the rest of the cell. "So we put them all together and rescue them tonight. We have to get a message to the rest of the group though. I think they're expecting us to meet with them."

"Leave that to me," Luna said and a moment later she was running back the way she came, pretending to pounce once or twice as though she was an ordinary mouser.

* * *

To Mamoru the day seemed to drag on forever. Once they had decided what to do, there was nothing left but to wait and play guard on a bunch of people who didn't even realize how much danger they were in. Several tried to leave the group, only to have Usagi explain the reality of their situation in very blunt terms. She talked about the dangers of being raped, or shanked by another inmate, or of being beaten for getting too close to an established group. Eventually they all realized what the established gang was doing by protecting them and stayed still and quiet.

A few yellows approached them late in the day and Usagi looked very excited to see them. "Yuna, Miyu," she said, and had to hide a couple tears from the rest of the inmates in their section.

"What are you doing little one?" A woman with wavy black hair asked.

"Tying to keep the white jumpsuits safe," Usagi said honestly. "They're in more danger than the rest of us." Both women seemed to understand her meaning. They'd been there for at least one Taking, obviously, and Mamoru had a feeling they must have been booked at the same time as Usagi.

"Who are your friends?" one of the women asked.

"Miyu, this is Mamoru. He's mine. Then there are Ami and Zo, Mina and Kun, Jed and Rei, and Mako and Neph," she continued, shortening the names, probably for safety.

"Yours huh?" the other woman asked. "That was quick."

"He claimed me about five minutes after I stepped foot in the cell. If he hadn't I might not be alive to talk to you. I was attacked in the first few minutes," Usagi whispered. "Who is your friend?" she added.

"This is Aoto. He was sent in the day after us because he 'inspired us to bad behavior,' or at least that was the excuse," Miyu snorted. "They really will use any excuse. And after those people went missing," she shivered. "I don't think I'll ever get over it. It has to be because of who we are. They wouldn't have gone after him otherwise."

"Who you are?" Rei asked, overhearing the conversation.

Yuna looked around carefully. "We run, well ran, a talk show. Aoto was planning on telling the world why we were put in prison. No sooner had he made the decision then he was arrested."

"My dad ran an underground newspaper," Usagi told them. "That's why he was murdered."

Mamoru realized how much she had in common with many of the prisoners. She was good and pure, innocent in many ways like those in white jumpsuits. She willingly put herself at risk however, and would fight to protect the ones she loved, just like he and the other blue jumpsuits. She was an inspiration to him.

"After the Taking thing, someone from our old cell said they wouldn't come back, that we would never see them again. And now we're here and everything is changing."

"They won't come back," Mamoru confirmed, speaking for the first time. "Old cell?" he asked.

"We all got shuffled around this morning," the other woman said. "I'm Yuna, by the way." She gave a soft sigh. "They took everyone wearing blue from our hallway." Her eyes shifted to meet his for a moment and he heard the warning. "Then they brought us to the end with all of you. I think there are some major changes happening right now, but no one seems to know why."

For one moment Mamoru wished Motoki was still in the prison. He would have brought them answers. Instead, he focused on the three yellows in front of him and saw something special in them. "All of you should join the whites," he said.

"But..." Aoto trailed off after meeting his gaze. Light seemed to flare in his eyes for just a moment as though he understood their predicament. "Good idea," he said, and pulled the women with him to the bench that was open to the rest of the room.

:: We're getting them out too, :: he told Usagi.

:: Thank you. :: She showed nothing of her gratitude to anyone else in the room, but he could feel her emotions through the Bond. :: Those women are the ones that saved me from Ichiro, :: she corrected.

:: Then I'm even more glad we're getting them out :: he told her.

He turned then and addressed the group. "I'm going to speak to the guard about assigning you to two cells," he said, "in the same hallway as ours. It isn't much, but for the moment it's all we can do. Form two groups and stay together." He said no more, only watched as the whites and the three yellows formed two groups. Naru and Umino gathered the yellows to themselves, somehow sensing that Usagi cared for them, he was sure.

He nodded to them, grabbed Usagi's arm, and bent to whisper in her ear. "Stay with the girls and don't let anyone get close," he ordered. Then he and the other men walked swiftly toward the door, explaining the need to the guard on duty. The man smiled, and Mamoru knew they'd been right about the whites being part of the next Taking. It was imperitive to get them out. The ease with which his request was granted was a massive red flag.

Only minutes later they were sent back to the sleep cells in small groups, and the two newest groups were added to their hallway. Mamoru worried something would happen sooner than they planned, but didn't speak. Usagi already looked nervous and he didn't want to worry her further.

* * *

Usagi and the other girls went into the shower with Kunzite, who transformed into North Knight. He teleported them to the island so they could henshin without giving themselves away. It would be up to them to get the others out as quickly and quietly as possible. She worried about being caught, but was more concerned about what would happen to her friends and the others if they didn't move quickly.

It was already later than they'd planned. The moon was high in the sky, but there had been some commotion near the cells the others were held in and it would have spelled disaster if they were seen by the guards. She was sure they would have rounded up everyone and Taken them all at once if they saw five heroes among the prisoners, helping them escape. Even with ten of them there was no guarantee they could save everyone if they were rounded up all at once.

"Good luck," North Knight whispered, and disappeared in a blink after giving Minako a quick kiss.

"Henshin yo," Usagi whispered. The others quickly let their transformations take them and bright lights covered the hillside as the five young women changed into powerful warriors.

"Do we clear both cells at the same time?" Sailor Jupiter asked a moment later.

"Yes. Each cell has eight prisoners. We get in, grab them, and get out as quickly as possible, without being seen."

"I've been in one of the cells," Jupiter informed her. "Ami has been in the other. We should be separated so we can both go where we know."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Alright. Lets do it." She joined Jupiter and Venus, teleporting seconds later. Pressure and darkness lasted only a heartbeat. Then she found herself in a shower nearly identical to the one she shared with her own sleep cell.

Venus moved quickly out from behind the curtain and hissed around the corner. Naru and Umino hurried over. "Who are you?" Umino asked, a little too loudly. Venus shushed him and pushed him toward Sailor Moon before she waved for another group.

Knowing it was imperative to move as fast as possible, Sailor Moon grabbed the hands of her friends and teleported back to the hilltop. The moment they arrived Umino shouted and fell onto his bottom.

"Who are you? Where are we? What just happened?" he asked in a rush.

"Guiro hush!" Naru ordered. "Can't you see who it is?" She turned to Sailor Moon and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Usagi."

Shocked, she stared at her friend. "How did you know? Luna said we were glamoured."

Naru shrugged. "You feel the same to me," she answered hesitantly, as though she wasn't sure how to explain. "I know you."

Mercury arrived with a group of four then, and right after Jupiter appeared with Yuna, Miyu, and Aoto.

"Clear off the hilltop!" Sailor Moon ordered. "Move back just a little."

Venus appeared seconds later with three more, and then Mars with the last of their rescues.

"Alright," Venus said. "No one saw me, how about you two?" she turned to Mercury and Mars.

"We're clear," Mars answered. "Not a guard in sight. I could hear them laughing at the end of the hallway."

"Okay, then these guys are safe. What now?"

Sailor Moon frowned. She wasn't sure where they could take the people they'd rescued. Luna had said she would take care of that, but she wasn't sure how. Then a bright light appeared on the hilltop and her cousin and brother stepped towards them. She was enveloped in a massive hug by the red-haired Sun Knight, and laughed at his easy ways.

"Luna called us," he said. "Something about a rescue mission. We're taking them to Kofu for now. That okay with you?"

Sailor Moon nodded. She wished she could go with them and see her mother, but she knew they had to get back to the prison quickly. She hugged her brother, waved to her friends, and stepped back to join hands with the other girls. A moment later pressure and darkness flowed over them and they were in the bathroom in their own cell again.

They instantly released their transformation and Minako peeked around the bathroom door. She squeaked and pulled her head back in. Usagi heard the now familiar laugh of Ichiro and shivered. He was talking to Mamoru and Kunzite. She could hear their voices from her place in the corner, where she was being pressed into the wall by Makoto and Rei.

:: Stay out of sight, :: Mamoru ordered her mentally. :: He 'knows' you girls have been in there the whole time, but right now he's alone so there's nothing he can do. ::

:: Okay. :: Usagi responded. She wondered if that had been their only chance for escape.

Shuddering at another laugh, she let the girls press her deeper into the shower walls. Ichiro seemed to be in his element, telling Mamoru and the other men that soon he would take Usagi, and then each of the other women from them. Shivers ran up and down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck raised, and a single tear fell before she pulled herself back under control.

:: Remember who you are, :: Mamoru told her. :: You can transform and kick him all the way to China. ::

Usagi smothered a laugh as her confidence returned. :: You're right, :: she said. :: I'm stronger than he knows. ::

Another guard called to Ichiro and he left. Finally the girls walked out of the bathroom, and Usagi threw herself into Mamoru's arms. "We keep watch all night," he declared, holding her so tight it was difficult to breathe. "Take shifts in pairs. Get some rest though. Usagi and I will take the first watch."


	7. Chapter 6: True Dark

**Original Author's Note: **I need to warn you about this chapter. It isn't pretty. As a matter of fact, I spent two days deliberating on exactly how much I wanted to share of it. Heavy topic. I have to warn you, I cried my eyes out as I was writing one of these scenes. To be honest, I almost deleted this without posting it. Please review and tell me what you think. This is a bit darker than my other stuff, which tends to be more lighthearted and sexier.

**Updated Author's Note (5/8/19):** I really hope I've done this story, and the characters, justice with this rewrite. It was just as hard to read and to add more to this chapter as it was to write it originally, but I think it was important. I rarely have a chapter that affects me this much.

* * *

**The Prison  
Chapter Six  
Fifth Day  
True Dark  
**

* * *

*******WARNING*****  
**This chapter speaks of institutionalized child abuse and death.

* * *

Usagi woke slowly. It was late morning she assumed, but for some reason no one had come to release them from their cells. She could tell how late it was through the light in the window of the bathroom, and that also came in through the cell door. Why hadn't anyone come to open their cell?

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice dull with exhaustion.

"I don't really know," Mamoru admitted.

"We didn't hear a Taking, but that doesn't mean there wasn't one." Kunzite sounded angry.

Her mind wandered back to the evening before and all the people that had been saved. She could feel good about that. And a large part of her was very proud, but nervousness and anxiety roiled within her, reminding her that there were others to protect. The children were at the top of that list. They knew something was up inside the prison the day before, and she wondered just what was happening now.

Someone should have been by their sleep cell, if not to escort them to the day cell, then to provide food. Or even Ichiro to taunt them and try and attack her. The fact that no one had come said whatever they feared was growing closer. And she knew what their next task had to be,

"Tonight, after we meet with the others, we need to smuggle those children out of here." Usagi's voice was firm, strong, and unyielding. "We can't put it off any longer."

The others didn't have so much as a thought of arguing, however. Fierce agreement came from everyone in the sleep cell. Fists were tight, teeth were clenched, heads nodded briefly as eyes hardened. None were willing to risk those children another day.

"When we rescue the other people though, it has to be from their night cells, like last night. We can't let some people out." Mamoru looked upset. "I know it would be easier from the day cells, but some of the prisoners are dangerous. As much as I hate leaving anyone for the Youma, we can't chance letting them back into the population."

"What if we took them somewhere else?" Ami's eyebrows were drawn together. "Like the sanctuary, but further away." Usagi nodded as she understood. A place where they would be safe from harm, but also couldn't harm anyone else.

"Are we going to end up doing a full-scale attack?" Zoicite looked concerned. "Some of the guards are good people. Most of them aren't bad at all. I know Motoki is gone, but he can't be the only one to hide in the ranks to help a friend."

"I say we destroy the Youma, rescue the inmates, and then leave ourselves." Minako said quietly. "I think we should leave the guards well out of it or take them with us if they want to go."

Usagi nodded and looked to Mamoru. "I think it needs to be discussed tonight. After all we don't know how much help we might get. I don't think Takeo and Yuzuki should be involved in anything but setting up a hiding place. And maybe locating parents. Even Shingo and Hotaru are a bit young for this." Mamoru stood looking out the cell door, watching in all directions to make sure no one was spying on them. His voice was quiet, low and even.

"We've never had this much time alone in the cell without seeing a single guard. This worries me." Kunzite ran a hand through his hair. He strode from one end of the cell to the other. "Something is wrong!"

Usagi nodded her head. "I agree." A chill had crept up her spine.

* * *

Unable to keep still, Mamoru felt like a caged tiger, ready to pounce at the first sign of movement. But nothing stirred. Across the hall he could see the group in another sleep cell. They too were growing agitated and worried. As he stepped closer to the bars, a woman called out to him.

"Any idea what's happening?" she asked.

Mamoru automatically wanted to hush her, but no guard came running at the sound of voices. He rolled his shoulders and frowned. No guards seemed to be around at all. That was not a good sign.

"I don't know," he said finally. "We heard rumors from people in the day cell yesterday and it seemed like the guards were agitated, but no one really knew what was happening."

In fact there should have been a search for the missing prisoners, but it sounded as though no one had even noticed their absence. Sixteen people gone should have set the guards on edge, but he doubted they even knew they were missing. Or that they cared.

"Something big is going to happen," said a man who walked to the cell door beside the woman. "Really big. You've been here a while. You remember when they took that cell block. It was quiet like this then too."

"It could just be a new wave of prisoners has them all busy," the woman argued. "I don't want to think about another missing cell block."

"At least it isn't ours," the man said, wrapping his arm around the woman. "The rest of my family is here in this cell," he added, looking behind him. Mamoru could see a teenage boy and girl, an elderly woman and a middle aged man. "We're all that's left," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru said sadly. He had heard far too many similar stories.

"It is what it is," the man said, then guided the woman away from the door.

Turning back to his own cell, Mamoru's gaze rested on each of the people he had helped. They had become his own family and he would do anything for them. Even sacrificing his own life didn't seem too hard if it would save them. He looked at Usagi, who was busy talking to Luna and Artemis, and sighed. For her, he would do anything.

* * *

Hours later, when no lunch had been brought, no guards had been seen, and no movement seemed to occur except in the cells, all of them were growing agitated. Kunzite's pacing was growing more frustrated with each sweep of the cell. Mamoru had gotten very quiet and was sitting next to her on their bunk, and Nephrite looked about ready to jump out of his own skin.

Something had to give. They needed answers. She turned to Mamoru and a look passed between them. He nodded once to her, and then turned to Kunzite and nodded again. It was amazing how much could be said without a single word.

"Nephrite," Kunzite said quietly. "Shadow."

"Keep a lookout," Nephrite replied, and a moment later he had projected his shadow, standing still for a moment, seeming to stare off into space at nothing. Several long minutes passed, and he still had not returned. Usagi stood and crawled under the bunk where they'd hidden the lunches from a few days before. She handed them out to everyone and tore into her own. She could feel the energy seeping back into her.

Nephrite was quiet a long time. The rest of them munched at their food, worry obvious in their posture and the stillness that surrounded them. The food didn't taste very good to Usagi, who was worried and anxious. She watched the light and shadow play across Nephrite's face, urging him to hurry.

Finally there was a stir of movement and his eyes opened. "We have to fight," Nephrite said as he came back. "Tonight, they're going after the entire East Wing. The children are being held there." His face was white. "There is something wrong with them." He sighed. "The children."

Usagi stood and looked at Mamoru. He nodded once, a fierce shake of the head. She turned to Luna. "Call the others. We're going now."

A moment later Luna tossed a small blue handheld computer to Ami. "Use this."

Ami, perhaps going on instinct, opened the little computer and pressed several buttons. She spoke a few words the others didn't catch, and a moment later the cell became even more crowded.

Haruka and Michiru came first with little Hotaru in tow. Setsuna followed shortly after, her long green hair mussed, her eyes wild. Moments later Haruki, Shingo, and little Takeo and Yuzuki appeared. There was really no space left in the cell, but a golden light filled the space and Helios stepped out, looking at everyone with sad eyes.

Mamoru and Usagi locked eyes and a quick mental conversation passed between them. :: We need to fight, :: she said, her heart aching.

:: We will. Give them a few instructions and let them at it. They won't let us down. :: Mamoru's eyes stayed on hers as he spoke into her mind, and she felt a touch of the agitation drift away.

"They're planning to go after the children." Usagi said to the others, her voice ice. "If the guards fight us, round them into a cell. The rest we let go or take with us, depending on what they want. Prisoners in black cannot be put with the rest. Find a safe place to hold them. Kunzite, you take charge of that. Any other prisoners bring to the Sanctuary."

"Split up," added Mamoru. "Sun Knight, Blue Moon Knight," he looked at Haruki and Shingo, "you're with Sailor Moon and me." He looked at the others. "We need at least two of you for transportation." He added.

"I think the two youngest of us can work to gather supplies for the night. Go get Naru and Umino and the others to help you. Blankets, food, clothing, and something for shelter will all be needed." Sailor Moon smiled when they nodded looking very serious. That would keep them safe and also help the others, which was important. Takeo and Yuzuki disappeared a moment later and she wished them well, but was grateful they were gone. She wanted to send her brother and Hotaru after them, but she needed them to stay.

"As for the rest of you, split into teams. I want at least one inner, one outer, and one Shitennou per group. Gather the prisoners together and transport them to the sanctuary. Black jumpsuits keep in their cells until someone finds a place for them. We move them last. Move out!"

Everyone nodded, and they moved back as Kunzite made his way to the cell doors. A blast of clear white energy erupted from his palm, blasting open the cell doors. He moved down the hallway and began opening other cells.

Usagi and Mamoru stayed where they were for a moment before they performed their henshin. They were joined by Haruki, Shingo, Nephrite, and Makoto, becoming Sun Knight, Blue Moon Knight, East Knight and Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

The family in the cell across from theirs stared in awe as Tuxedo Kamen led Sailor Moon and the others out into the corridor. He nodded to them and watched as Sailor Uranus sprinted down the hallway like the wind to unlock all the doors at once.

"Stay in your cells," he ordered. "Someone will be by to get you one cell at a time. We are taking you to away from here. Stay quiet until you reach safety. Once there you will find two young ones who will probably ask you to move, as well as others that will ask for your help. Do as they say please, they are trying to make sure everyone stays safe."

Done speaking, Tuxedo Kamen led his own group towards the East Wing. Voices followed them, growing louder, but he ignored them. The other groups would have to help the prisoners in each of the other wings. He could feel Sailor Moon's absolute focus on the children. They could not let them down. They would have to hurry.

They were on the far west side of the prison. It would mean traveling through all of the west wing and past the north and south wings which opened up at the same place east and west connected, just beyond the Main entrance to the prison itself, where he had first entered the doors four months before.

It amazed him that in such a short time his world had upended. Only a week prior he had been learning to accept that he would never leave the walls alive, and now, because of one tiny blonde, he was not only going to escape, he was going to help rescue hundreds, if not thousands, of others.

* * *

When they finally made it into the east wing, they found it had six hallways and six day cells, as did their own, but one of the hallways was blocked off by thick steel doors. A code was needed to enter, but having Sailor Jupiter with them solved that problem quickly. She sent a jolt of electricity into the panel and the doors opened with a click. Within seconds the six of them had made their way inside.

Sailor Moon gasped, then clenched her teeth in anger. The hallway they had entered was broken by four large cell doors with plaques over them. One read 7-8, then 9-10, 11-12, and 13-14. Anyone fifteen and older had been automatically placed with the other inmates.

She entered the cell of the youngest first, and tears immediately began to fall. There were thirty or so bunks, two children per, and none of them so much as moved as they walked into the room. She heard her brother gasp in horror and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, then pointed to one of the bunks.

"This is worse than I imagined," she heard Sun Knight mutter. "It's bad enough what they're doing to the grown-ups," he continued, "but this is barbaric."

Sailor Moon hissed in response, looking at all the children. Very few were awake, and most of those could hardly move. A scream wanted to tears its way out of her throat, but she couldn't afford to let herself cry and rage. Not until they were all safe.

She put her hand to the pulse of the first child she reached. They were alive apparently. She knelt beside the bed, tears flowing freely. The child didn't open her eyes. Her light auburn hair was matted, her face pale. Putting one hand on the girl's forehead, Sailor Moon reached deep within and pulled on the light of the Silver Crystal. She sent healing energy into the child. Fluttering eyelids proved it was working. She whispered soothingly for a moment to keep her calm.

"Stay still little one." She bent and kissed the child's filthy forehead. "We're going to get you out of here." She turned and motioned to Jupiter, who gently lifted the girl from the bed, and cuddled her in her arms, leaving spots of blood on the bare mattress. She moved with the child to East Knight, whose cheeks were wet with emotion. He took the child and disappeared.

Sailor Moon stood and put her hand to the boy in top bunk. She repeated the process of healing, and before she had finished Jupiter was by her side. As she turned, she saw both Tuxedo Mask and the Sun Knight using their own healing energy into more of the children. Blue Moon Knight moved between bunks, tears falling as he reached for a young boy with curly blonde hair. Blue light sprang out around him like a hazy nimbus as he healed the child.

They moved throughout the room. In total there were fifty-seven children, and none of them were able to move or function without their aid. Sailor Moon wept through the process, her heart breaking for these little ones. And knowing three more rooms full of children waited for them made it so much worse.

"Sailor Moon!" Her cousin's voice was so full of pain she wished she could run from it. She knew what she was about to discover. She moved slowly, feeling much older than she should have. She felt a thousand years old, and so sad she wondered if her entire body wasn't made of tears. She went to the bunk he knelt beside. Tears poured silently down his face as he looked at a little girl, blonde hair spread over the pillow, so thin her bones were visible.

She put her hand on Sun Knight's shoulder, bent, and picked up the child herself. She appeared to be younger than seven. She was blonde, tiny and frail, and so utterly pathetic it broke her heart into a million pieces. She knelt, the little one cold in her arms, and bowed her head. How much energy had they drained to steal the child's life in this way? Could they be so inhuman?

Her tears wet the cheeks of the lifeless child. Her eyes feeling swollen and heavy. She wished she'd been able to save the girl. Perhaps if she had known who she was before entering the prison... She hugged the little one tightly to her and kissed her forehead. "I wish I could have saved you," she whispered.

A light echoed her thought, bright and shining, coming from the center of her chest in a gentle wave, enveloping the small child. It was warmth and love and peace that filled her and spread out into the body of the helpless one who had been through so much. As more tears fell upon the girl's face, she blinked her eyes open, staring up at the older girl holding her and sucked in a breath, coughing slightly.

"Are you an angel?" she whispered, sounding very shy. Sailor Moon had not been aware of the change in herself, though the others who had gathered around saw the white silken dress with golden embroidery, the golden glow of the crescent moon upon her brow, the change in her hair from golden to silver.

Sailor Moon, now Eternal Princess Serenity, opened her eyes with a gasp. At the sight of the blue eyes sparking from the girl in her arms she let out a cry of joy and hope and hugged her close. "No," she whispered. "I think you are."

The little one smiled, holding her hand up to touch her rescuer's cheek. "You're even more pretty than my mom," she said, a shy smile hovering on her lips. With a sobbing laugh she hugged the girl tightly and then turned and handed her over to Makoto, whose mouth was open in shock.

Her form changed again as she let the child go, and she looked around at the others. More and more of them had appeared as their own tasks were completed. They stared at their princess and the miracle she had created.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen felt like screaming as he healed child after child. It was taking far too much time and energy. He could hear Blue Moon Knight sobbing, and Sun Knight drawing shaky breaths as he healed the little ones, but it was Sailor Moon who was affected the most. He could sense a weight of guilt on her and knew she was blaming herself for not having rescued the children sooner.

When Sun Knight called for Sailor Moon, he followed her across the room and watched in horror, realizing the little girl had died. There was a boy in the bunk above hers who had silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached for the girl, unable to move far, but unable to stay still. The look in the boy's eyes was utter devastation. He was whispering something Tuxedo Kamen couldn't make out, trying to get to the girl.

Sailor Moon took the little girl into her arms, weeping over her. Tuxedo Kamen reached out and lifted the boy into his own. The child sobbed, still trying to reach the tiny blonde whose life had been stolen. He could feel bed sores on the child's back and legs, and rage filled him, though he was gentle with the boy.

"Serena," the little boy whispered. "No. Serena." His voice was broken and tormented, and he continued to whisper, murmuring her name again and again.

A silver glow filled the room and he watched in complete awe as Sailor Moon changed. A white dress with silver and gold trim flowed over her form and the silver light sank into the girl in her arms, tears falling from her face.

"A true Heart Wish," came a voice and Helios appeared behind her, his own form glowing golden, his horn shining bright in the room.

The little girl coughed, open her eyes, and spoke. Tuxedo Kamen nearly fell over in shock. His Usako had brought her back from the dead. Her spirit of sacrifice, love, and hope, had done the impossible. The little boy in his arms wept louder. Bright golden light surrounded him and the child as he sent healing into him, causing the young one to gasp in shock.

East Knight came to him then, and took the boy, and Jupiter took the girl. As he watched the little boy reached for the girl's hand. She gave him a smile, and then the four were gone, to the sanctuary island. He stood still, staring, until a cough surprised him and he turned to see the others had joined them and were staring at the woman who had performed a miracle.

"Prince," North Knight said, and he turned to look at his friend in confusion. He wasn't a prince in this life. Then he saw Kunzite's eyes were trailing over him and looked down. His Tuxedo Kamen garb had disappeared, replaced with the uniform and light armor he had worn in the last days of the Silver Millennium, before he and Serenity had died.

Shock rolled through him, but he was still far more concerned with the woman who had just brought a child back from death. He gave his first a nod to acknowledge him, and immediately turned his attention back to her.

The silver glow faded and she was Sailor Moon once more. A golden light surrounded him for a brief moment and he found himself as Tuxedo Kamen again.

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "I think we should take the children at once, and heal them on the island," Uranus said with a small frown. "We can't take the time. We've gathered all the guards that were in the cell block, but more will come, I'm sure."

She didn't know when they had arrived, but many of the others were now in the room. Sailor Moon nodded, stumbling a little as she tried to stand. Tuxedo Kamen appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She let herself lean on him, needing not just his support, but comfort and love.

"You need to rest before you do any more," he whispered. He turned on the spot and they appeared on a lush green hill on the sanctuary island. He gently helped her to sit, holding her tightly. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," he murmured.

Looking down the hill, where dozens of children were laid out in rows, some actually sitting up on their own, Sailor Moon smiled. "Me too." She sniffled. "When I saw her eyes staring up at me..." she choked on a sob and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his cape around her and held her close while she cried.

Prisoners were setting up sleeping bags and small shelters under the direction of Naru and Umino, neither of whom seemed to notice their friend's arrival on the island. Naru bustled back and forth to a structure that had been sent up, filling her arms with blankets in a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors, and marched back to each group that arrived. Umino was handing out blue and grey tarps, food, and even medical supplies. She didn't know where everything had come from, but had to wonder if her mother and aunt had been working the whole time to prepare.

More and more children appeared. "We're going to have trouble finding all of their families." Jupiter was kneeling at the edge of the rise. "Highnesses," she whispered. "There were no other casualties." She bowed her head, then looked up at Sailor Moon with shimmering eyes. "You saved her."

"Does anyone know her name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Serena." Jupiter said. "She and her friend Darien were taken while they walked home from school." She growled. "They were being held for no reason!"

Sailor Moon felt like growling herself. "Is the boy with her now?"

"Yes. Nephrite and I were going to put them in separate places, but he screamed for her until I brought her and put her next to him." She gave a small smile. "I think maybe one day those two will end up married." She let out a tiny laugh. "Thanks to you."

"He's one of the ones I healed," Tuxedo Mask admitted. "He kept whispering her name even before I healed him."

Sailor Moon couldn't help but smile and look up at her Soul-Bonded. She loved him so much. It was strange how her feelings from within the cell had only been added to with her memories. She had already begun to love him in this life. She wondered, if she had known him from childhood, what would their lives have been like?

It was dark, the moon high in the sky, before the last of the children appeared. Many of the guards came with them, though some had asked to be released into the city to protect their own families. The prisoners in black she never saw. Apparently the Shittenou had found an appropriate place for them to be hidden. She shivered when Kunzite laughed. He'd taken the worst guards to the same place, including Ichiro, he told her and Tuxedo Kamen, though he didn't say where. Sailor Moon, for once in her life, didn't want to know.

* * *

They were careful not to release their henshin in front of the prisoners. But knowing rest was needed, Tuxedo Kamen drew Sailor Moon behind the hill and they both transformed. He held her close for several long minutes.

"Naru and Umino organized some people to make food," he said, repeating what Jadeite had told him. The man had been walking around with a crow on his shoulder, helping people set up shelters and locate other prisoners.

"Okay," Usagi said, and gave a yawn. She needed rest as much as food. He grabbed her hand and led her to a spot hidden in the shadows of a tree. Rei appeared with bowls of canned foods. He thought he recognized the taste of spaghetti as he inhaled his own.

Usagi ate quickly and they both set their bowls and spoons to the side before he pulled her into his lap. Within minutes she was snoring lightly, the light of the moon shining on her legs as they waited.

They would have to return to the prison. There was more work to be done. But he couldn't let her go in without recharging first.

Zoicite approached their spot and bowed. "I have news," he started, "and you aren't going to like it."

"What?" Mamoru asked, worried. Had they missed something important?

The man held five thick books in his hands. Mamoru recognized them. They were the very books the prisoners had signed their names in when they arrived. His own was in the blue one. Usagi's would be in the yellow.

"Far more are missing than we might have thought," Zoicite answered sadly. "The white book alone makes me want to weep. More than seven thousand names are entered, over a thousand were under the age of fifteen. Only thirteen of those who were listed remain, and none of the children were in the rooms we cleared today. Not a single one." Zoicite swiped angrily at a tear.

"And the others?" Mamoru asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"More than two thousand in black," Zoicite muttered, "but almost half of them survived." He let out a growl. "The blue book held four thousand names, and only two hundred remain. In red there were nine thousand and more than half are gone. In yellow there were over twenty-four thousand, and now there are just over eight thousand left."

The numbers were staggering. It was truly worse than they'd imagined. All those unmarked graves. There had to be more fields of them they didn't see.

"Over a quarter of the names in the yellow book belonged to children," Zoicite said, his head turned toward the field where they were lain out in rows. "In total there are three-hundred and eighty-four children that were rescued today."

"Motoki and I only rescued seventeen children before he and the other guards were told they were no longer needed," Mamoru whispered. "But we got twenty-nine of the youngest teens in the adult cells out." It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. Pain tore at his heart. Thousands of children had died. And more thousands of men and women, many of whom were guilty of nothing more than trying to feed their families, or find medicine.

Looking down at Usagi, he closed his eyes in thankfulness that she had the courage to spark a revolution. There was more work to be done. They couldn't rest until the prison was utterly ruined and the evil queen taken down for good. They had plans to return to the prison in only a few hours.

Looking back up, he met Zoicite's eyes. "Make sure you all get some sleep," he ordered. "There's still work to be done."

* * *

The return to the prison, well into the night, was done in one large group. They had left the two groups they had joined at the burial a few days before as those in charge until they returned. They were busily setting up bedding and a few tarps over a cook fire.

It took time to find the entrance to the caverns beneath the prison. A large metal door with a thick rod to hold it closed took up the entire span of one wall. South Knight lifted it with a wave of his hand, flower petals whirling on the wave of wind he created, and he tossed it aside.

"Please remember to pair up," Tuxedo Kamen reminded. "And we need to watch for surprise attacks." The entire group agreed.

As they climbed down the rough stone steps, water could be heard dripping from somewhere. They entered the chamber and gasped. On three sides, opposite the stairs, were cells. In each a Youma was held, the bars of the cells glowing green and black with dark energy.

The first cell had a Youma that appeared to be a woman made entirely of flame. "Mercury, Neptune, South," Sailor Moon motioned them to the cell. The three stood close and launched their attacks simultaneously. A large wall of water flew towards the cell, but it rebounded. The noise startled the monster and it turned to face them. North Knight unlocked the cage and the three stepped inside with the Youma.

"Deep Submerge!" shouted Neptune releasing a wave.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Mercury and water swirled from her.

"Ice Flow!" yelled South. A blast of icy water flew from his open palms.

The creature in the cell screamed, the flames on its skin dying, until only a spark remained, where the heart should have been. Sailor Moon lifted her tiara and threw it in one swift motion, as though she'd been making the throw for years.

The cell in the middle held a creature that looked nearly human, a male, with black eyes. It shot acid tears from its eyes, and poison darts from the inside of its wrists. North motioned East Knight to release his shadow, and while Sailor Venus whipped her Love Me Chain around the creature to hold it still, he blasted it with a wave of light golden energy. Sailor Moon again lifted her tiara and after another throw, the creature became dust.

The third looked nothing like a human. It appeared to be a wolf, but its tail was made of two snakes, and it had wings. It leaped about heads, coming in behind the Senshi and Shittenou. Sailor Moon tried attacking it with her tiara, but it moved too quickly. Mars was able to hit it with her Burning Mandala attack, but the creature wasn't even phased. Tuxedo Kamen blinded it and hit it with energy in his Smoking Bomber attack. The rest of them threw attacks into it, hitting it again and again.

Sailor Moon lifted her wand and shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The creature in the cloud of smoke disappeared.

Now utterly exhausted, the group of heroes made their way to the center of the main chamber and clasped hands. A bright light overtook them and as one, the disappeared from the prison. They appeared on the hillside and finally let their henshin go.

Usagi wondered what people would think when they heard the story. Then, after a moment, she realized that without people like her own father, no one ever would. She tried to take a step forward, to look for a comfortable place for herself and Mamoru, but the world faded into blackness.

* * *

Mamoru caught Usagi before she could fall and lifted her into his arms. Finding a soft place to lay her down in the moonlight, he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and watched her sleep.

Naru bounded up the hill. "Is she alright?" the girl asked, looking worried.

"She is," Mamoru promised. "It's been a long day and night and she overworked herself, but with a little rest and food she'll be alright. How is everything going here?"

Naru frowned and looked back over her shoulder. "As well as can be expected I suppose. We've had some issues with people not wanting to be too close together, or with a few who are extremely territorial, but I suppose that's to be expected. I've brought in reinforcements though," she added with a grin. "And Miyu, Yuna, and Aoto are planning on breaking the story as soon as you give the word. They're down in the pavillion."

Mamoru yawned heavily, exhausted himself, and nodded. "We'll talk about it in the morning," he promised. "But right now I just want to make sure Usagi gets some sleep."

Naru nodded. "Good night then," she said with a small wave. "Sleep well."

* * *

**Original Chapter 6 Reviews** \- Note (all reviews listed under chapter 5 are actually for chapter 6 as a new chapter was added)

* * *

JFVM chapter 5 . Sep 14, 2018  
Nice I just love it plz keep going

TropicalRemix chapter 5 . Sep 12, 2018  
i'm glad sailor moon was able to bring the girl back to life. Now that everyone is out of the prison and the youma destroyed is beryl going to find out about it?

Sailor MH chapter 5 . Sep 12, 2018  
Well written.


	8. Chapter 7: Out of Captivity

**The Prison  
Chapter Seven  
Sixth Day  
Out of Captivity**

* * *

Mamoru was up within minutes of sunrise, as people down below began to stir. He kissed Usagi on the forehead and extricated himself from her arms, not wanting to wake her when she had been so restless the night before. Almost the moment he reached the bottom of the hill he was bombarded with questions.

"Where should we go?"

"Can I go back to Tokyo for my family?"

"How can we escape Her?"

"What should we do now?"

He held up his hands, glancing up the hill, and waved people gently back. When they were far enough away so that he could raise his voice without waking Usagi or the others who still slept, he turned to the dozen or so former prisoners and tried to reassure them.

"First, very few will be able to go back into Tokyo. I thought perhaps only the guards we can trust, those who had family inside and snuck into the ranks, or who were forced to serve but didn't want to. They all still have family in the city too, and with their clothing they can blend in better than the rest of us."

He frowned. "As for escaping HER, I'm telling you, for right now, you are safe. There are enough of us here to protect you, so don't worry about that yet. And as to where you will go, I have several people looking into that right now, but our greatest concern are those who are sick and injured, as well as the children. We will get you out of here though, I promise."

People thanked him and nodded and as they went away he could tell they were spreading his words to others who were awake, though most of them still slept. He could understand why. Living in the prison had been difficult on the body and the mind, and the day before all had worked together tirelessly to put up shelters, the pavillion, and to cook and organize.

There would be another long day ahead of them, and he only hoped they would improve as each day passed.

Striding toward the pavilion that had been erected the night before, Mamoru found Nephrite and Jadeite looking over maps of Tokyo, while Kunzite and Zoicite were going over the books with prisoner names.

Naru ran into the pavilion suddenly and told him that Haruki's mother had been in contact with priests and monks around Japan, all of whom were willing to take a number of children. He sighed with relief. They could not handle a long time on the island in their current conditions. They needed food and care and most of all love.

His mind turned back to Usagi. She had opened his heart more than he could express. Between her, Motoki, and the others he was realizing he didn't have to handle everything on his own. He could rely on them, trust them to have his best interests at heart. He was also coming to rely heavily on Naru and Umino, and liked the pair immensely.

But it was to Usagi his heart belonged.

* * *

Usagi woke with the sun. Every muscle in her body ached. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping on the ground. Even with Mamoru wrapped around her she had shivered through much of the night, and her sobs from the day before had her chest muscles aching. She'd barely had any sleep after the battle and their return from the prison. She barely remembered coming back, mostly the feeling of falling and being caught up against Mamoru's chest.

They couldn't rest for long, though, in spite of all they had done the day before. It wasn't as though they could evacuate Tokyo. There were too many people, and many of those were HER puppets. Her mind reeled with ideas and worries. She looked around, wondering how long the others would sleep. Mamoru was awake already. She could feel his presence, somewhere down below.

She stood slowly, careful to make sure she was steady before rising fully. She surveyed the area at the bottom of the hill. Small groups of prisoners were huddled together, probably in cell groups. There were a few small shelters built of tarps with blankets and sleeping bags underneath. Most still slept, their bodies not accustomed to much activity, and their hearts not yet adjusted to freedom. They were out of captivity, but that didn't mean they had learned to accept it.

The children were really the only ones awake other than her and the other Senshi and Shitennou. She moved towards them first. She was sure there was work to do, but she wanted to be sure they were all feeling better this morning. Her heart had broken when she'd seen them the day before, and she was sure each one of them would have a story that would touch her heart in some way.

Ami met her at the bottom of the hill. "Haruki brought more food for everyone," she said in a low voice as they passed through the groups of sleeping former prisoners. "And he and Mamoru checked on the children," she added seeing the direction they were headed.

Usagi nodded but continued to move forward. She needed to see them for herself. She found Darien and little Serena together, his arm around her shoulders as she huddled against him. As soon as the girl saw her she gave a happy cry and held her arms out. With a smile Usagi gave her a hug.

"This is my angel," Serena said, looking back at Darien. The boy's eyes widened, and he held out a hand. Usagi smiled and shook it gently. Both looked better, though they still had dark circles under their eyes and looked far too thin. Healing could only do so much. It certainly couldn't put meat back on their bones.

"I still say you're the angel," said Usagi with a grin. Ami laughed behind her. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," the girl shrugged. "Darien said it wasn't prob'ly safe to go home yet, and we have sump'thin to do." She looked up with serious eyes. "Is it?"

"Soon we'll find your parents," Usagi promised, "if we can," she added at Ami's warning look, "but Darien's right. If we take you home now, you'll only be in danger."

"'Kay," Serena shrugged. "Long as Darien is with me and you're here..." she gave a grin, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, "then I don't mind being away. It's like camp." she giggled. Usagi thought it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

"She's so much like you," Haruki said coming up behind her. "Nothing dims that light for long," he added with a smile and a hug for the little girl. "We have breakfast nearly done," he stood again and put his arm around Usagi's shoulders. "And Mamoru is getting antsy to see you." He gave a huge grin when she blushed.

Usagi nodded and waved to Serena and Darien as she let him and Ami lead her to the pavilion that had been set up.

"You need to eat," Ami said, and pulled a small blue computer from nowhere. She scanned Usagi and shook her head. "You weren't eating enough while we were inside were you?"

Usagi shrugged. Compared to the other things they had dealt with, she'd eventually realized being a little hungry wasn't that big a deal. "It's fine," she said, trying to brush it off. There had been worse sacrifices than a little hunger after all.

Mamoru strode out of the pavilion to meet her, catching her up and twirling her before dropping a kiss on her mouth. "Morning Angel," he said with a grin. "Did you know that's what all the children are calling you? Forget me, Shingo, and Haruki," he laughed. "It's you they remember." He kissed her cheek and led her under the tarp that made up the large shelter.

Rei pressed a bowl of food into her hands and motioned her to sit. Someone had brought several folding tables and a few chairs, and she was pressed into taking one of them, though she was perfectly fine sitting on the ground. Mamoru was forced into taking the chair beside her and given a bowl of his own.

Kunzite appeared in front of them a moment later, his hands behind his back as he approached. "Good morning highnesses," he inclined his head. "I wanted to let you know, all the guards in the prison who were under a spell have now been healed. The ones who were hidden among their number to help family and friends have been reunited with them. Those who enjoyed being evil as well as those in black jumpsuits have been moved to a safe location. I have friends in Russia," he added with a grin. "They're in one of their prisons now." Mamoru nodded his head with a grin. "The others, those who were just there to do their jobs, have been released back into Tokyo to protect their families."

"Sounds like a perfect solution for the worst of them until we can focus on them again." Mamoru agreed. "As for the others, I can see them already."

Kunzite stood straighter. "There are several issues with former prisoners here who need medications and care we cannot provide. I want your permission to move them into a hospital."

Usagi nodded. "I would like that hospital to be outside of Tokyo if possible. The last thing we need is for HER to realize they're under her nose."

Kunzite inclined his head. "As for the rest of the former prisoners," he looked over the camp, "I'd like to know what you'd like us to do going forward."

Usagi took a moment to think about it. She ate a spoonful of the soup she'd been given. "Kunzite, I don't think it's safe to return them to Tokyo. Some of them perhaps have families outside the city they can go to. My greatest concern is the children." She looked over at Mamoru, who was nodding.

"I would like more temporary shelters set up for any who have to stay here long term." He nodded again. "As for the children, we can take them to a temple somewhere or they can stay here as long as there are a few adults or older teenagers willing to watch them."

Kunzite bowed and backed away. Usagi looked over at Mamoru. "That was strange," she whispered. "He's acting like we're still the prince and princess from our former lives."

"We sort of are," he admitted. "And, especially since you came along, we've kind of taken charge."

Usagi gasped. "Well I didn't mean to." She shrugged. "I just feel strongly about certain things. Which reminds me, what do you think our next step should be in the fight against HER?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. I've been in that prison so long I have no idea what she's up to."

"I've been sort of busy keeping my family hidden," Usagi admitted. "I do know she's pretty much running the entire government now. Everyone still holding office is one of her lackeys or is pretending to be. I'm worried about the people in the city still. Youma stealing energy, officials taking advantage of citizens, and people starving. Which reminds me, where did Haruki get the food?"

"He bought most of it in small villages and towns," Mamoru shrugged. "There's enough for a few days even if everyone stays. He should have enough gold left for a weeks worth before he asks for more."

"We need a planning meeting. We have to find out who is staying and who is going. We need to figure out shelter for those who stay... Most importantly, we need to discuss our next move against HER." Usagi smiled at Mamoru and then bent her head to slurp at the broth in her soup.

* * *

Mamoru was busy throughout the morning. Preparing groups to leave took much of the day. He and Usagi worked together often, going back and forth between the island and Kofu, Kyoto, and dozens of smaller towns and villages.

Around midmorning Haruki called to them and let them know Ikuko and Akiko had gathered supplies and were waiting for their arrival. Usagi grew excited, her eyes brimming with tears as she bounced on her toes. He couldn't think of denying her the chance to see her mother, so he wrapped his arms around her, letting her lead the teleport.

They arrived in a small living room. Actually, without everything in the center of the floor it might have been quite large, but it seemed small with piles of books, toys, clothing, blankets, and medical supplies as well as several large boxes crammed with assorted foods.

They hadn't even separated yet before a woman screamed Usagi's name and ran at her, throwing her arms around them both.

"Mama!"

"Is that Usagi-chan?" a voice called and a woman who was almost identical to Usagi's mother raced into the room, adding her arms to the impromptu hug.

Her mother, Ikuko, was muttering under her breath about her baby bunny being in such an awful place and that she looked too thin and she needed to get out of the jumpsuit because red was not her color.

Usagi started to giggle, and then it turned into sobs. "I thought I would never see you again," she wailed, hugging her mother tightly.

Mamoru and Akiko stepped back to let them hold one another as both sobbed. Akiko turned to him. "Coffee?" she asked.

He nodded his head rapidly. He hadn't had coffee in a very long time. So long in fact, he wasn't sure what it tasted like anymore, though his mouth watered at the mere word. She led him into the kitchen, but he stayed in the doorway to keep an eye on the love of his life.

"Haruki said that was the way of it," Akiko said, and Mamoru blushed.

"I love her," he said simply.

Akiko nodded her head. "And she loves you," she returned, smiling broadly. She handed him the cup of coffee and he took a sip, nearly crying in gratitude. He would never go another day without it if he could manage.

They had a lot to do, and not much time to do it, so eventually the visit was cut short, but he and Usagi both promised to return. They took as much as they could with them, and then sent Takeo and Yuzuki with Shingo and Hotaru for the rest.

* * *

Most of the adults were leaving the sanctuary, and almost all the children as well. Many of the children had family in the country, and those who didn't were going to be staying in several Christian Churches, Shinto shrines or Buddhist temples. Pastors, Priests, and Monks all over the country had stepped forward and promised to hide the children. Only a few remained, and all of them had a special place in Usagi's heart.

Little Serena and Darien were staying because they wouldn't go anywhere but to their own parents, but they couldn't find any information on those parents in Tokyo. It was as though the two children had appeared from thin air. No records could be found for them. They insisted they were safer with "the Angel," and refused to be swayed. Darien doted on Serena and spent most of his time making sure she had anything her little heart desired. It was rather adorable. They had two other young children with them, both of whom seemed to be unwilling to speak, and even more unwilling to leave the two.

There was Yuzuki and Takeo of course, but they had responsibilities set and had wanted to stay and help, and Usagi planned to leave them on the sanctuary whenever possible. She knew they too young to really be involved in the fighting, so she wanted to avoid that as much as she could.

Shingo and Hotaru were another matter. Both were slightly older and mature enough to handle taking orders in battle, and not so young that they would shrink away from their duty. They had taken charge of the other children who were staying, collecting them together and organizing activities for them. They also seemed to have formed a bond with Yuzuki and Takeo, helping them transform and working with them to use their powers.

The rest who stayed were teenagers, and most of them had close family inside Tokyo they wanted to get back to. The four of them, three boys and a girl, offered to work as spies, but Usagi wasn't sure it was a good idea. It wasn't as though they had gotten rid of the danger in the city. The prison could very well be up and running again soon. Usagi shuddered at that thought. For the moment she had asked them to help with organizing the children's relocations, dealing with paperwork, and getting as much information about each child as possible. Many of them were now orphans and it would be a difficult task to locate their parents.

Usagi also worried about the fact that their identities were known to so many. At first they had tried to hide it, but with Serena recognizing Usagi without her transformation and the family in the sleep cell across from their own witnessing their henshin, that had become a moot point. Though everyone had promised to keep their secret, most people wouldn't hold up under the form of questioning she was sure HER people would give. She shuddered at the thought and looked around at those who remained.

Less than thirty of the former prisoners were staying. The others were either already gone, or in small groups waiting to be taken. They were all patient, quiet, and calm. No one pushed and shoved, or asked for special favors. She wondered how they would get past what had been done to them, or if they even could. She knew she would need someone to talk to and she had only been in the prison a short time.

Miyu, Yuna, and Aoto had left among the first that morning, though they promised to return after sharing the story of the prison. They would be going to Kyoto, nearly at the other end of the country to give a short interview, and then would be returning that evening to help with those who remained. Usagi was grateful. She liked all three, and could see their personalities emerging more and more as they realized they were safe.

Naru and Umino were in and out of the pavilion, fetching food, water, and medicine, helping to organize the exodus, and working with the children when they could.

* * *

With most of the rescued prisoners gone, Mamoru pulled Usagi into the pavilion and settled her into a chair. Ami had reminded him she needed to eat a bit more than normal, so he asked for a large bowl of soup. Thankfully far more had been made than was necessary. Many of the people needed second helpings, including the heroes who had worked through most of the day and night.

"Any ideas on how we should do this yet?" Usagi asked.

Taking in her expressive cerulean eyes, her adorable nose and bow mouth, Mamoru wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. Unfortunately they were in far too public a place for that. Instead he stared at her lovingly, trying to show her how much he loved her.

Finally, he answered her question. "Not yet. I asked a few people to scout the city and see what they could find out. There are a couple groups out though and I hope to have answers soon. We can go from there."

Usagi nodded and started eating. But she sent him a mental message. :: I love you too, you know. ::

Mamoru grinned. He knew. She practically shouted it every time they looked at one another with her eyes and the way she would reach for his hand. The had met under the strangest circumstances, but he knew it was destiny. They were Soul-Bonded, again, and he loved her far more than his own life. He vowed he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru returned from a scouting mission into Tokyo and Mamoru called a meeting. They sat on the hilltop in the warm sunlight, gathered in a circle. Mamoru and Usagi had to forcefully decline chairs and they shook their heads as their eyes met. It seemed the others didn't realize all of this was a group effort. They weren't royalty in this life.

"HER people are everywhere this morning. They're searching for the missing prisoners and guards, that much is obvious," Haruka started, shaking her head, her short blonde hair swaying. "No one knows why they are acting so strange, but it was pretty obvious to us." She added. "She is going to be making some sort of announcement tomorrow night at seven. Some new law or something. Everyone is required to gather in the parks across the city unless they are in the hospital."

"I'm telling you," Michiru added biting into a cereal bar, "it's not an announcement. I think she'd going to steal their energy, or perhaps the energy of everyone in the hospitals. We already know she wants to bring the Negaverse into Tokyo based on what Usagi saw in that safe. And she wants to wake Metalia."

"After what she did to the children, I wouldn't put anything past her," Usagi said. She knew her own voice sounded hard. She felt like she'd swallowed a red-hot poker. Those children had all been nearly dead. She thought of little Serena and shuddered. "We have to do something if we can."

Mamoru nodded, reaching out and grabbing one her hands in a comforting grip. "The question is, should we go for a preemptive strike?"

"What's preemptive?" asked Takeo. He and Yuzuki wouldn't be going, but they were listening raptly to the planning meeting.

"He means should we strike before the gathering." Haruki explained to the boy. He had him on one side and Yuzuki on the other. "And honestly," he turned back to Mamoru, "I think if we can do something before Beryl has the chance to drain anyone else, it's our best option."

"I'd like to make a suggestion," Luna said from Usagi's lap where she was cuddled. "Maybe we should go in the middle of the night, just after people go to sleep. Less chance of civilians coming to harm that way. And nighttime means the moon, and the moonlight will strengthen Usagi." She nodded her head. "I have a feeling she will be the difference in this particular battle," she added.

"I agree. Let's go just after midnight," Kunzite said, his arm around Minako. "We can't take the chance that others will be hurt."

They worked and planned for another hour before Artemis suggested they all take the time to rest before they left. With their plans flushed out and ready, they all agreed, so long as Artemis and Luna agreed to keep watch for them.

Usagi was nervous. Not so much for herself. More for the others. Shingo and Hotaru were going to be coming with them, and that concerned her more than she wanted to admit. While they weren't that much younger than herself, neither was really equipped to handle some of the things they might see that night. She never would have believed she'd be able to handle it herself, but after seeing what had been done to the children in the prison she was filled with righteous anger. She knew that, more than anything else, would see her through the coming battles.

They gathered on the hillside together, forming a circle. "Transform," she ordered. She hollered her henshin. A bright flash of light, fuchsia ribbons, and a moment later Sailor Moon stood with the others. She felt stronger in the moonlight and wondered if everyone else felt stronger when their planetary aspects were close.

The others had transformed as well, and now she stood next to Tuxedo Kamen on one side and the Sun Knight on the other. Blue Moon Knight (Shingo), on his other side grabbed the hand of Sailor Saturn, who also held the hand of Sailor Uranus. Around the circle they all joined hands. As one they focused their minds on their location, then eight voices cried out, "Sailor Teleport!" There was a rush of wind in their ears as they disappeared from the island.

They arrived inside the building SHE had claimed as her own. It was styled to look a bit like a palace, with large open chambers. The room they found themselves in was large, with green marble floors and columns that rose to a high ceiling above. Their footsteps rang on the stone, echoing in the cavernous room.

The darkness was relieved by a purple light at the far end of the chamber. The light was dim, a mere candle compared to the encompassing darkness. Sailor Moon shivered and prayed for strength. They approached cautiously, expecting an attack from the hidden sides of the room. None came, but the threat remained. The Shitennou carefully watched the shadows while the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen moved forward.

An impressively large bosomed woman with bright red hair that fell to her waist sat on a throne made of the same green marble as the floors and columns. She held a long staff, perhaps a scepter of some sort, with a purple ball at the top. She waved one hand over it and Usagi could see an image form. She hadn't looked up to see them approach, but Sailor Moon could see herself and the others in the glass.

"So, you've come to meet your queen." The voice was grating, far too high pitched.

"Japan has no queen." Sailor Moon muttered it under her breath, but the woman looked up at her as though she'd heard.

"Not the Queen of Japan princess," she spat. "The Queen of the Earth." The woman stood, her purple dress barely concealing her, and stepped down from the dais the throne sat on. "I will marry Endymion and become Queen Beryl of Earth. Soon, I will control the solar system." She laughed, and the sound lifted the tiny hairs on the back of Sailor Moon's neck.

"And you, little Princess Serenity," she gave an evil grin. "You I will destroy utterly." She lifted a hand toward Sailor Moon and a blast of dark energy flowed from her hand.

Before she could even react, Sailor Moon felt a weight thrown into her side. Mars had launched herself into her princess, pushing her out of the way. She screamed in pain as the dark energy hit her in the shoulder. Sailor Moon cried out at the look of pain on her friend's face, but she had no time to heal her as another blast came at her. She dodged, pulling Mars out of the way with her, and ran for one of the columns as the others spread out.

"Koneko!" The scream from Sailor Uranus pulled her attention back and she saw another blast of energy flowing towards her. She didn't have time to dodge and the blast hit her full on in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Agony. Pure, white-hot pain filled her. It felt as though her heart would explode. And then the heat dissipated, and the Silver Crystal glowed inside her, healing the wound. She raised a hand to her chest and pulled the Crystal out, lifting it high with a yell.

"Moon Crystal Protection Dome!" She screamed. A pure, bright, warm light filled the room. A shield of light. It covered the others, but Tuxedo Kamen stepped from it and came towards Sailor Moon, gathering her into his arms and helping her to stand.

"Come to me Endymion!" the shout from Beryl startled the two of them.

Sailor Moon stepped in front of Tuxedo Kamen and lifted her hand again. The moon wand appeared, the crystal moving from her hand to affix itself to the magical item. She leveled the wand at Beryl and let a beam of silver light shoot at her.

Beryl dodged with a laugh. "You'll have to do better than that princess," she sneered and lifted her hand to shoot another blast of dark energy.

Sun Knight launched himself at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, knocking them both to the ground. The shield was down now, and the others had spread out, trying to stand between her and Beryl, but Sailor Moon wasn't going to accept that. "Enough!" she shouted. "All of you get back now!"

She stepped forward and threw another blast at Beryl, knocking her back and into the throne. The shock of hitting the throne so hard made Beryl stumble and she almost fell on her ridiculous heels. She lifted both hands and shot another wave at Sailor Moon, who was knocked back several feet and fell hard. She growled and launched back to her feet.

"Beryl," she said, her voice quiet but firm as she implored the other woman to listen. "Nothing you do can gain you control here. The minute Metalia is raised she will destroy you."

"Then I won't raise her." She fiddled with the necklace she wore. "I'll take the crystal and rule the world without her. With Prince Endymion at my side I can do anything!" The woman was mad. Completely insane. She snarled at Sailor Moon and shot another blast.

"Princess Beryl," Sailor Moon cried out, as she dodged. "We were friends once, you and I." Memories of the girl before she had been perverted by Metalia's influence surfaced. "I can heal you!"

"I don't want to be healed!" the woman snarled. "I want your power, and I want your prince. You've always gotten everything that I wanted!" She threw another blast. Sailor Moon was lifted into the air and thrown several yards with the blast.

"Beryl," she reached her hand towards the other woman. "I don't want to destroy you." A single tear fell. She remembered the happy young girl Beryl had been once and wept for her loss. "Let me help you. Please!"

"No! I will take the crystal and the prince!" Beryl threw wave after wave of dark energy at Sailor Moon.

"You can't have me!" Tuxedo Kamen moved up beside Sailor Moon and held out his own palm. "I will fight you until my last breath!"

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Beryl screamed, her whole body shaking. She released a stream of dark energy from one hand and straight into Tuxedo Kamen's chest. "Have your last breath now!"

Sailor Moon watched in horror as he fell to his knees and slid down to the floor. Her scream echoed across the chamber and out into the night over Tokyo, resonating through the hair pieces that amplified her sound. "NO MORE!" A wave of white energy flew out of her, following the sound. Across the city people who had been under the spell of Queen Beryl healed in their sleep. Most didn't wake or even turn, only slid into more pleasant dreams.

A new light flared from her, pure silver, and a moment later, Princess Serenity was standing in the chamber, her white dress flowing, her silver hair floating in the charged air. She threw herself down beside Endymion. No longer in his tuxedo, her Prince was lying on the floor, his dark blue battle uniform contrasting with the sickly green of the marble under him.

One hand lifted toward her, and he touched her cheek. "Finish it Serenity," he whispered. "I love you." His eyes closed, and he breathed his last.

A single tear fell from her eye before she stood again. With a scream of rage, Serenity lifted the Moon Wand above her head, the Silver Crystal attached inside the crescent, and she cried out her attack in a broken voice. "Gleaming Silver Moon Radiance!"

The light from the crystal blinded even her for a moment as she held the wand aloft. She put every ounce of her remaining strength into the attack and prayed it would be enough. The silvery white light spread out in a wave, quickly travelling through the chamber and slamming into Beryl, knocking her off her feet.

The woman fell to the side but quickly recovered and tried to stand. Her foot wouldn't support her, and she looked down to see it crumbling into dust. She let out a horrified shriek and Serenity watched as her leg dissolved. Soon her entire body had become nothing more than a small pile of powdery dust on the chamber floor, the necklace she had worn shattered around it.

Princess Serenity fell to her knees and sobbed over Prince Endymion. She lay herself over his chest and begged him to come back to her.

* * *

**Original Chapter 7 Reviews ** \- Note (all reviews listed under chapter 6 are actually for chapter 7 as a new chapter was added)

* * *

SerenityxEndymion chapter 6 . Sep 19, 2018  
Glad Beryl is gone but sad to see Mamoru no more. Please, please, please, please bring him back! Please!

SailorMoon489 chapter 6 . Sep 19, 2018  
Omg nooooo! Why would you do this to me?! Oh the feels! I actually cried. This story is amazing!  
~SailorMoon489

JFVM chapter 6 . Sep 19, 2018  
Nice chapter I didn't see that coming but plz keep going

phillynz chapter 6 . Sep 19, 2018  
Ow no mamoru i hope he comes back. Loving this chapter glad beryl is dead

Sailor MH chapter 6 . Sep 19, 2018  
Well written.

SaturnnFoxx chapter 6 . Sep 20, 2018  
Sooo good! But what a cliffhanger.

Nancy67 chapter 6 . Sep 29, 2018  
I hope Usagi can bring Mamoru back from the dead like she did with Serena.


	9. Chapter 8: Death and Life

**The Prison  
Chapter Eight  
Night Six  
Death and Life**

* * *

There was hardly a moment to pause for grief as a swirling black cloud erupted behind the throne. Everyone was thrown back, knocked away. The body of the prince the only one that remained stationary. Serenity looked up in horror as the mass of darkness tried to enter her prince. In anger and fear she held up her hand. Her voice rang in a command so strong that even Metalia, as the darkness was called, was forced to halt.

Never before had Serenity issued a Royal command. Behind it was all the power of the Moon Kingdom, and every generation of queen who had ever ruled there. She stood, her hand still outstretched. "You may not have him," she said, her voice now quieter, but no less demanding.

She stepped forward, toward Metalia, and the mass encircled her. The other warriors screamed out in fear as the mass entered the form of their princess. A moment later there was a disembodied scream as another wave of light erupted from Serenity. She lifted her arms high and the massive shadow fled.

"Sword!" Her voice rang, echoing off the walls of the chamber. A silver sword, accented with pink scrolling lines on the hilt and blade, appeared in her hands and she stepped forward slowly.

"You have destroyed everything I love, more than once," she said, her voice sad, almost hollow. "But I will give you one last chance Metalia. One chance at forgiveness if you will leave this planet and go back to wherever it was you came from."

There was a moment of silence before harsh, shocked laughter filled the room. Metalia's form shook with glee. "Why you kind hearted girl. No wonder I defeated you when you think like that." More laughter erupted. "Your mother was very like you, though she didn't give me a second chance. No, she sealed me away. For eons I was forced into my prison. And twice I have escaped. What makes you think you can keep me locked away now?"

"I don't intend to lock you away," Serenity said, stepping forward. As much as Usagi's forgiving heart filled her, she was still the heir to the Millennial Kingdom, and it was her responsibility to see the world protected. The prison of stone and ice could never keep the monster contained. She had no other choice. "If you don't leave, you will be destroyed."

"You cannot destroy me!" Metalia laughed again. "You've never had the strength." She was mocking, but Serenity wasn't listening. She turned to the rest of the Senshi.

"Lend me your strength," she said. Each Senshi, each Shitennou, each Hogosha, closed their eyes and willed their power to Serenity. She took another step forward as she turned. Graceful steps brought her closer and closer to the malevolent force until she was within arms reach of the roiling mass. She lifted the ancient sword of Queens and willed the Silver Crystal to fill it with the pure light of the moon. It glowed silvery white, filling the chamber with bright light. The strange eyes of Metalia closed against it.

"Will you leave our Galaxy?" Serenity asked.

"No," came the voice from within the shadow.

Serenity did not speak again. She lifted the sword high and brought it down into the mass. Metalia, who had thought she could escape because she was not in corporeal form, screamed in agony as her mass decreased, making her smaller and smaller. She couldn't think through the pain, and then there was nothing but a small black stone on the floor of the chamber. Serenity lifted the sword again, and brought the blade down on the obsidian, cracking it into small pieces.

She took one small shard into her hand, then stepped back as the others moved in. Each took one piece, leaving a dusting on the green marble. She knew they would hide the pieces throughout the world. Metalia would never be able to completely form again. It would have to be enough. She watched as they formed into pairs and disappeared.

She stepped lightly across the chamber to her prince, placed her hand over his heart, and was gone in an instant.

* * *

In a small, deserted park, once filled with beautiful trees and an incredible rose garden, a young woman stood. Tears fell from her face as she clutched a small rose pin to her chest. No sob escaped from her tight lungs. Instead, her tears were silent, as silent as her soul, which seemed to be dying a slow and painful death.

Her long blonde hair, once carefully set in two blonde buns with flowing streamers of gold falling beneath, was now tangled, in a different style, and was drenched with her own tears, and near the ends, the blood of her only love. She looked up at the night sky, filled with stars, and the moon, which was close. So very close. And yet so far away.

At her feet lay the body of her soulmate. Her Soul-Bonded. She couldn't bear to look down and see his pale, lifeless countenance. She held herself in check, hoping beyond hope that she could take just one more breath, see the moon for just one more minute before her world collapsed completely.

In agony, she released the scream that she had been holding for so long. She threw her hands wide and let the anger, the pain, the devastation loose. A brilliant flash of white light flowed from her, encompassing the city of Tokyo as the sound of her heartache echoed from the park and onto the walls of nearby buildings. The scream continued as she raised her arms.

It was one word only and filled with such longing it made the stones weep. A shattered woman's last utterance. Beneath her feet the sodden grass changed, though in her anguish she did not see it. She saw nothing but the lifeless corpse before her. Even when she closed her eyes she could not escape the pain of her loss.

His body began to lift, until it was on a raised dais in front of her. The ground seemed to swell upward, though she took no notice. A shimmery material, all silver crystal began to form around the two of them as she collapsed over his chest. She wanted him to wake, or she wanted to die, whichever would bring them back together.

_Is this what it was supposed to be?_ She wondered as her tears spilled across her only love. He had protected her, loved her, for such a short time in this life. He had deserved life, love, happiness. She couldn't help but believe his death was her own fault. Weak with despair she climbed up beside him on the widening dais and lay next to him, willing herself to stop breathing.

_'I just wish he would wake, and we could be together forever_,' she thought, and closed her eyes once more. The walls continued to build around them, closing them off from the world inside what was quickly becoming a beautiful palace. '_Perhaps a tomb for us to share forever,'_ she added sadly. She was tempted, so very tempted, to take his sword, as she had done in her past life, and impale herself. It couldn't possibly hurt as much as the idea of living without him.

There was nothing left for her if he no longer breathed. She could only think to close her eyes and drift into eternity with him, forever bound.

Sleep took her. Quiet, gentle, healing sleep. The walls continued to build into a large chamber, silver crystal, now edge with golden crystal scrollwork in the shape of the crescent moon, seeming to hug the planet earth. Her sad sigh filled the air as she turned to her lover in her sleep.

* * *

Outside the walls of the chamber the building continued to expand, becoming an incredibly beautiful castle. And beyond, around the edges of the park, stood the Senshi, and the Shitennou, and the Hogosha, who had come to their aid in the final moments of the battle with Metalia. Tears flowed from their faces. Tears of sorrow and pain and guilt. Each wondered if they could have done something more to protect their prince.

They watched in silence as the castle continued to build itself around the royal pair. None of them questioned that they would never see either of their savior's faces again. They all knew there was nothing to be done. No hope for a future of laughter and children for the pair who had endured so much in their last life, and in this. Moments flashed in their memories.

Usagi holding her hands out as she prayed, reaching for the others as she gave what comfort she could to the dead. The love she felt for the little black feline who had so recently entered her life. Her admittance that she had known stealing the money to send her family away from the horrors of Tokyo would mean her imprisonment. Her tears at the memory of her father's death. The joy in her eyes when she fell in love with Mamoru. The moment when in desperation and anger she had brought a small girl back to life.

Mamoru, holding his arms protectively in front of them, helping them to adjust inside the prison. His quick grin when they were alone in their cell. The lessons he had taught them about defending themselves and each other. The light in his eyes the first time he had seen Usagi. The hope he carried with him, wrapped around all of them like a warm blanket. His lessons to them, teaching them to defend themselves. His ability to see more in them than they could see in themselves.

And all of them stood, silent sentinels in their grief. Two holding felines on their shoulders. They knew, come morning, that they would be forced to aid in the rebuilding of Tokyo. So many had been lost, but there were still others alive. Others who needed them. The missing, the dead, the bereaved and the ill would be there, asking for aid and comfort. It was their duty to remember their protectors and fulfill their promises.

"Do you see that?" Whispered a child, coming to stand beside North Knight. His silver hair was in his face, hiding his tears, but he looked down at the girl. Serena. Behind her, one hand on her shoulder, was Darien. He wondered how they had arrived. He saw that she was pointing and followed her aim to look around the edges of the Crystalline Castle. Roses were blooming now, beautiful roses in shades of silver and gold and shining, luminescent white.

The two children walked forward a few steps, and the girl, who looked so much like their Usagi, let out a small laugh, her blond hair swirling around her shoulders as she spun to look at the incredible palace forming before their very eyes. She turned back to them and smiled. None of them knew what to say. How could they tell this little girl that her angel would never come back? She raised her arms, the boy coming up behind her.

"I never thought I would see this," she said, her voice tinkling in the darkness. "It's so beautiful," she whispered the last words and turned back to the castle, which was now several hundred feet high, and even wider at its base, with a small bridge covering the stream.

She grabbed Darien's hand, and raced toward the completed structure. The others tried to call for them, to stop them, but the two were gone in a flash. The Shitennou and the Inner Senshi looked at each other and stepped forward. None of them wanted the two children to see what they knew was inside. They did not want to disturb their princess, but it was up to them to protect her and their prince, even in death.

With heavy hearts they all stepped forward and followed the children. The Outer Senshi as well as Shingo and Haruki took positions around the structure, guarding it from anyone who would attempt to enter the final resting place of their Royal Couple. Tears fell on the grass at their feet, and flowers sprung out of the ground around them, though in their grief they were blinded to the sight. Others joined them as they stood silent watch. Yuzuki, Takeo, Helios, and many they did not know, but who glowed with an inner light and the need to serve faithfully the ones who had saved them.

Mars led the way inside, West Knight just behind her, one hand on her shoulder in comfort. Sobs wracked her frame as she took in the beauty around her. The crystalline bridge, the steps leading up into a long hallway that led into what appeared to be a throne room with one Silver Crystal and one Golden Crystal throne. No one spoke when they beheld them, but every cheek was wet with tears.

Two other doorways, one along each side wall, led away from the large room, and a smaller doorway, this one closed off by a door with scrollwork roses was barely visible in the tiny space between the two thrones. It was to this door that Mars felt drawn. She opened it onto a long, narrow hallway with many doors on either side. But she was drawn deeper down, to the very end, past several chambers that were open and appeared to be living spaces.

Another door, also carved in crystalline roses, was closed at the end. Mars nodded, and West Knight stepped forward to open it. The others followed them inside. On a dais lay the Prince and Princess. Both looked so still that Mars let out a sob of anguish and fell to her knees. The others soon joined her, all crying out their grief and pain.

"What's wrong?" North Knight looked up, startled at the question, and at the voice. So deep and concerned. So familiar. He gasped and nearly fainted in shock. His eyes took in the worried question in the midnight blue ones that held his gaze.

"Mamoru?" He asked, and his was not the only voice crying out in joy and fear. Had the princess already taken her own life? Would they now have to witness his grief as well?

Suddenly, the blonde-haired princess stirred beside him, the long-tangled hair lifting as she raised her head. "Strange," Usagi murmured. "I thought I heard Mamoru speak." She opened her eyes and saw him sitting up beside her and her eyes closed briefly before she reached out one trembling hand and touched his shoulder.

"Are you real? Have I already died? I thought surely it would take so much longer." She smiled. "At least we are together at last." She lifted her hand to his cheek.

"Princess?" Mercury spoke cautiously. "You aren't dead." She lifted her Mercury computer. "And neither is Mamoru." She sounded shocked. It was understandable, considering she had checked his life signs so recently, and they had been non-existent.

"How?" Jupiter whispered.

No one spoke for several long minutes. The princess finally let out a cry and threw herself at the prince. He gathered her into his arms and for a long time held her while she sobbed. "You can't die! You can't leave me again." Her sobs were heart wrenching. No eye in the room was dry, even those of the prince who held her.

"What happened?" Mamoru finally asked.

"You died!" the horrified scream was followed by Usagi passing out in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to him, holding her tightly to his chest as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It is the beginning of Crystal Tokyo," said a young female voice, and all eyes turned to look at the two children who had come into the room. Serena and Darien stood together, and for a moment there was silence as they beheld one another.

"What is Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru finally asked.

"Your kingdom." Darien grinned. He looked so much like Mamoru that for a moment he wondered if he was looking at another reincarnation of himself. "My liege, Neo-King Endymion," he continued. "We weren't supposed to arrive until this moment, but there was a problem in the vortex and we got lost. We have come to give you this."

The boy held out one roll of parchment, the girl another. Mamoru shook Usagi awake gently and she stared at the children. "They have come from Crystal Tokyo."

"Future Crystal Tokyo," clarified Serena. "My liege, Neo-Queen Serenity. Please accept this." She drew closer and took Usagi's hand in her own, placing the parchment into her palm and closing her fingers around it. Darien had stepped forward at the same time and gave his parchment to Mamoru.

"We have to go now," Serena said, but she killed the back of Usagi's hand. "Thank you for saving me Majesty."

The two children backed out of the room, and before anyone could stop them they had disappeared. Mamoru looked down at the parchment in his hand, Usagi the parchment in hers. Neither knew what they held. They looked to each other before sliding fingers under the seals and opening them.

* * *

_Tsukino Usagi,_

_You are probably very concerned about recent events, but I want to assure you that Beryl truly is gone, and Metalia will not reform. You must hide your piece of Obsidian on the Moon. In the throne room, behind the dais, there is a door. Enter this and you will find a chamber where only those of Royal Lunarian descent may enter. Place your piece of the stone here for safe keeping. _

_I know it is not your wish to rule, but you and Mamoru are the only ones who can keep the planet safe and well run. You must hide your true name, so you can continue as Sailor Moon. No one must know you are also Tsukino Usagi. This will also save you grief in the future. I wish I could explain more. For your own safety and for that of those you love, you must be careful not to let anyone discover all that you are. _

_You will go as Neo-Queen Serenity when you are inside the palace. As Mamoru will be Neo-King Endymion. When you fight to defend the city, you will be Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, and keep that identity separate as well. Your other names must be saved for your lives outside. _

_You will face a new enemy soon. Sets (Pluto) tells me I must not give you too much knowledge regarding this. It could negatively impact the timeline, and we have done everything in our power to ensure the safety of the people. This must not be changed. _

_Once you have healed the city, you will begin to assume the responsibilities as Royals, though it will be slow at first. Work together, love together, pray together. Your sorrows are not ended, but if you stay together there is hope. Always. __I wish you well, though that seems a little self-serving coming from me. _

_Soon you will meet two young ones who will drive you nearly to distraction. They will be sad, and perhaps a little angry. Give them all of your love. That is the only thing that can help them heal. _

_Neo Queen Serenity,_

_Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

_Chiba Mamoru,_

_There is much I wish I could tell you, but we have learned from Sailor Pluto that meddling in the past can be dangerous. According to her it can create alternate timelines and just become a great big mess. Only events that we already remember should be recreated, and so we decided to send the messengers anyway, even knowing their near demise. They were not made aware that we knew, and we are just so thankful you were able to save them._

_Soon you and Usagi must turn away from your old names and until then, you must keep those identities a secret from the world. You must never let anyone recognize that the two young people are also the Royals. Luna and Artemis remember glamouring. They only need to be reminded of the word. Ask them to glamour your royal selves so that no one connects the two of you with them._

_You will discover a new enemy very quickly. I wish you well in that battle. You must always remember that you and your Soul-Bonded can speak to each other from anywhere on the planet. And that is the only hint I will give you. Artemis says it's already cutting it close._

_Neo King Endymion,_

_Chiba Mamoru_

_Post Script. If you ever see a little pink-haired child disrespect our wife (get that done tomorrow please) put her over your knee and give her a spanking! _

* * *

After everyone had read the two letters, Usagi asked for a few minutes alone with Mamoru. She didn't know how she had this second chance, but she was not going to waste a moment of it. She cuddled against him, holding him as tightly as she could.

"So, you will marry me tomorrow?" he asked again.

"Yes," she hid her exasperation. Apparently he was feeling insecure, which was a strange thing for her to accept. The man who was top dog in prison was worried about how she felt about him? It didn't even begin to make sense.

"I love you Usako!" He said, then swooped in for a kiss.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she replied when she got her breath back.

No one disturbed the two for a long time. In fact, none of the Senshi or the Shitennou were in the palace. They had gone outside into the park and were now celebrating with the others who had remained to guard them. Happy tears flowed now, and laughter rang through the night. Where so much despair had festered, now there was hope. They could see it in each other, and in the eyes of the people who came to gaze upon the Crystalline Castle, pointing and crying aloud that the saviors of Tokyo lived there.

* * *

**Original Chapter 8**** Reviews**\- Note (all reviews listed under chapter 7 are actually for chapter 8 as a new chapter was added)

* * *

Sailor MH chapter 7 . Oct 7, 2018  
Well written.


	10. Epilogue: Ever After

**Original Author's Note (10-6-18)**: After a lot of nail biting and frustrated worry, I came to the decision (with a little help) that I should probably write an epilogue to this story. So, without further ado, here is the final portion to this tale.

**Updated Author's Note (5-9-19)**: I bet you thought I was done with this story back in October. I certainly did. But upon re-reading it and having added some hefty changes to my OC's list, and to my pairings, I knew I had to come back to update this and other stories. This story has gone through a major rewrite. I hope you like the changes.

* * *

**The Prison  
Epilogue  
Ever After**

* * *

It was sunny and warm in Tokyo as Mamoru and Usagi walked slowly through the park close to the Crystal Palace. Many people were smiling and laughing, new shops had opened up, damaged buildings and parks had been repaired, and music filled the air. The summer was nearly over, but people were looking forward to the fall and winter months, and all the new joys they would bring.

It had been nearly two months since the Crystalline Palace had appeared in a park near the Azabu Juuban Shopping District, and while it was rare for people to see the Royal Couple, it wasn't unheard of. People swarmed to the park, hopeful of catching even a glimpse, and though no one knew precisely who they were, it was known that they had defeated the hated 'Queen' Beryl and her monster Metalia with the aid of the Senshi, the Shitennou, and the Hogosha.

Much had changed in just a few short months. Several hundred missing people, including children, had been located and returned home. The fields of dead around the prison had become a memorial with beautiful trees and shrubs, flowers, and a tall plinth that held the names of the dead. Places for mourning and speaking to their spirits had been erected. Though none knew who was buried where, not a single person was forgotten. Mamoru was still sad over his recent trip to the memorial. In Japan, one did not just leave a person untended in an unmarked grave.

Aid had been given to people, all through the Royal Couple and their adoring guards. At least one of the famous Warriors was guarding the palace at all times. People had favorites. They all did their guard duty in pairs. Especially Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. When those two were visible, they were always together. It was whispered throughout Tokyo that they were the closest to the Royals, though no one would bother them with gossip.

Recently, hired guards had begun to appear, after the rulers of Japan learned what the Royals had done, and the love the people held for them. It was the worst kept secret of all that the Prince had died in the attempt to fight Beryl, and the Princess, in her grief, had built the Palace as their tomb. Most said it was the Golden Crystal that had proved he was still alive. All the Golden scroll work and the intricate rose designs inlaid in the Silver Crystal structure were a sign of his rebirth and his love, they said.

Chiba Mamoru smiled at that. He was currently out and holding tightly to Usagi's hand as they walked. They had re-enrolled in school. Her old high school had taken her back, and he was starting college courses. His area of study had changed though. No longer was he determined to be a doctor. He had other ways to save people. Now his focus was on diplomacy and government, and foreign affairs. Usagi was doing the same, though she grumbled through the process of learning long-dead names of famous rulers.

Motoki had been found, his family and his girlfriend had hidden with him until it was safe to return. Ikuko and Akiko had moved back to Tokyo and had taken Naru and Umino into their home alongside Shingo and Haruki. Usagi now lived with Mamoru, as they had indeed married the day after the battle in a small ceremony attended by only family and friends. They were happy together.

The rule of Beryl still had effects however, and not just on them. It could be seen in the destruction of the imperial palace as well as historical landmarks throughout the city. It could be seen in the sad faces of those who had lost loved ones. Mostly however, it could be seen in the terrified eyes of those who had survived the prison.

Walking through the park with his little blonde wife, Mamoru watched people for signs that they were getting better, returning to normal. They had set up funds to provide counseling and medical care, but the true judge was watching those around them begin to enjoy life again.

Usagi let out a small giggle as she watched a little girl climb onto the shoulders of a young man, who was obviously her father by their identical faces. Such things could always bring his princess joy. He had found an apartment for the two of them, shortly after they married. They didn't get as much privacy as he would have liked, but looking at her joy in the little girl, he began to wonder if that might not be a good thing. After all, one day soon, they might have children of their own, and having a gaggle of built in aunts and uncles around wouldn't hurt.

He was proud of the work they had done. As Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon the two of them had taken a hand in clearing the rest of the Youma out of the city and surrounding country. As NKE and NQS, in his mind he always abbreviated their royal titles, they had worked to bring Tokyo back to the law of Japan and restore the city. He had plenty of money, and somehow Ami had made sure any that Beryl had stashed away had gone to help people find their way home, or to repair shops and buildings and homes alike, to build the memorial, and to aid with food and medicine.

They had not yet faced their new enemy, for which he was grateful. In his mind, people needed time to heal. Time to mourn. And they had gone a long way towards that goal. He and Usagi had personally destroyed the prison. That had felt more like a temper tantrum than anything, but it was better to let their rage out on a building than anyone else. The Inner Senshi and the Shitennou had helped of course, having been trapped inside the horrid place with them.

The healing had begun when former prisoners had begun to appear around them and had begun taking each stone away, to use in building something much more important. A new hospital was going up, very close to the Crystal Palace. It overjoyed him. People needed the help. The effects of Beryl's rule were disappearing, but there was still lingering pain. And there were still some who would never fully recover.

He looked down at the tiny blonde beside him, who was smiling at a pretty bunch of flowers that had grown the edges of the sidewalk. He held back a sigh. Some hurts could not be fixed with bandages alone. Hers, in fact, were often so deep she had terrible nightmares. She would wake, screaming his name, and it would take him several long minutes to convince her that she was awake, and that he was safe and whole.

Real life wasn't exactly like an anime after all. When the commercials started, or the episode ended, the characters could go into peaceful slumber until the next episode aired. In real life, the moments between the action were sometimes just as difficult. School and work existed for all of them, and things weren't always happy and pretty. But they were real.

They made their way into another of Tokyo's beautiful parks, hand in hand, and walked along the water's edge. He caught a glimpse of the sunlight, reflecting off Usagi's beautiful long hair. He wasn't about to tell her it was starting to turn silver. He wasn't a stupid man. He grinned and turned her towards him. "You know, my little Odango," he said, his voice soft. "It's been nearly twenty minutes since I've had a kiss." He gave a pout and she giggled.

Stepping up onto the tips of her toes she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. '_Now that just won't do_,' he thought with a smile. And he pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion in him, holding her tightly. They stayed locked together for several minutes...

... until a flash of light, and a short scream erupted over their heads and a little bundle fell into their arms. It was a small girl, perhaps five years old, with red eyes and pink hair. She looked at Mamoru first, and then turned to Usagi, then back. Then she grumpily pushed him away and wrapped her arms around his princess. "Go away!" she yelled, sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed, thinking of the warning he had received. Apparently something about the future had changed. A small hand tugged at his pocket and he looked down to see a young boy with purple hair and eyes looking up at him. He bent to say hello, but the child threw his arms around Mamoru's neck and held tight, his little body shaking. Lifting the child into his arms he turned and stared at Usagi's whose eyes were wide as she held a weeping, and rather grumpy, little girl.

It occurred to Mamoru that their battles were only just beginning.

* * *

**Original Epilogue Reviews ** \- Note (all reviews listed under chapter 8 are actually for the epilogue as a new chapter was added)

* * *

SerenityxEndymion chapter 8 . Oct 7, 2018  
I love this story. Hope you can make a sequel for it in the near future. I wanna know what the heck changed in the future. I guess the warning in Mamoru's letter was changed since a certain pink haired child was being rude to him instead. Love your story, sad and sweet. Great work.

phillynz chapter 8 . Oct 7, 2018  
Ow cute i like how chibi was mean to mamoru. Hope it wasn't a bad change in the future

Sailor MH chapter 8 . Oct 7, 2018  
Is Sailor Senshe and Shitennoune having children who take care of Chibiusa?

JFVM chapter 8 . Oct 12, 2018  
Can't wait to read the next sequel

Godschildtweety chapter 8 . Nov 14, 2018  
Really good

MirrorFlower and DarkWind chapter 8 . Feb 5  
Hahaha I love tha go Rini that ending had me smiling loved it

karinori chapter 8 . Apr 14  
I like the twist at the end where Chibiusa actually clings to Usagi rather than Mamo! So cute! Thank you for writing, I enjoyed this as much as the other fanfic you have wrote.


End file.
